GioGio's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Electric Boogaloo
by ilventoaureo
Summary: Nearly a year after the events of Vento Aureo, Giorno and the gang take a trip to a town located in Japan. Giorno has ulterior motives for this journey, however, as he has fallen for the girl he and his allies saved a year ago. Old faces in a familiar town with a familiar foreboding evil lurking in the shadows.
1. Give me a Break

Spring signifies change in nature. It's the transition from the brutal cold into the sweet warmth. As is the same every year, even in 2002. Italy in early March was quiet, minimal activity in the streets, especially in Naples. It's too early for summer vacation and too late for winter break. This boredom plagued the lives of five individuals who needed to break the mold of this mundanity. Three of them sat in the well-lit room, playing with a deck of cards.

"Fugo, do you have… a five?" Mista asked the blonde boy.

"Nope, go fish." Fugo smugly replied.

Mista shook his head in his own disappointment.

"Isn't that the third time you've asked if he had a five?" Polnareff inquired, causing Mista to become even more embarrassed.

"Well, I… uh… forgot I did. You know how it is." Mista replied to the ghost in the turtle.

Polnareff chuckled.

"You really haven't changed one bit since we first met, have you?" Fugo asked Mista.

"Nope, and I never will." Mista proudly proclaimed.

Last year, the gang known as Passione, had a change in hands from the cruel Diavolo to the ambitious teen Giorno Giovanna, with the help of the rest of his team. As with the change in hands, the group had to change their styles accordingly. Mista wore his new usual outfit of blue and purple in the original design of his outfit. Fugo, since returning to Passione, had dawned a red suit, similar to his old green one. Polnareff had remained the same since that fateful day nearly a year ago. Ever since then, he's been bound to Coco Jumbo's stand. He's able to pass on at any time, however he chooses to be Giorno's right hand man.

Speaking of Giorno, he lay in his bed, gazing off into the distance. 'What to do, what to do.' The sixteen-year-old thought to himself. Passione was entirely under his control. Ever since the eradication of the narcotics team at the hands of Panacotta Fugo, no problems have arisen since. Even with the loss of income from the drugs, Giorno had managed to find some more money by being escorts for hire and protecting high profile individuals. He looked down at his blue suit. Usually he's wear his pink suit in public, or black and green in private, however he had no meetings with any of his members for the next three months. Giorno sighed, feeling distraught with boredom.

"Knock, knock." Came a voice and two knocks.

Giorno lazed up and looked at the door. He smiled and gestured the voice in. She was around Giorno's age, being only two months younger than him, and has been a good friend since he became boss. "It's good to see you again, Trish." Giorno said, pulling her in for a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Gio." She replied, returning the hug.

"When did you get here?" Giorno asked.

"Around 15 minutes ago. I caught up with everyone else and then came up to see you." She replied. Giorno looked deep into Trish's green eyes, which were about as green as her dress. Her outfit design remained the same, however her skirt was a lime-green and blue pattern instead of the usual pink and black pattern. 'Still as beautiful as ever.' Giorno thought to himself.

"So, what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be on tour?" Giorno asked.

Trish shook her head. "I don't have any shows until the summer begins. Until then I'm about as free as free can be." She replied. "So what about you?"

"I'm about as free as you. Nothing until June." Giorno said. He gazed off outside the window, pondering. Trish put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" Trish asked, concerned for her friend.

Giorno sighed. "Ever since becoming leader of Passione, I haven't seen much of the world." He started. "I've wanted to explore and have fun with friends for a long time. Never was able to explore and never had friends."

"Y-you never had friends?" Trish asked. Giorno chuckled. "Not real friends. When I was young, I was constantly harassed for being the weird Japanese kid. For two years my step-father beat me constantly. Until one day, I unintentionally saved a man's life using Gold Experience by covering his body with vines. Ever since that day, everyone 'respected' me, only because that man was protecting me. He was the reason I had wanted to become a Gangstar. I just need to take my mind off of everything and just relax." Giorno finished, sighing heavily.

She had known for a long time that Giorno wasn't actually Italian by birth, ever since their talk on the beach nearly a year ago. Giorno walked out onto his balcony and sat down on the bench, hands clenched together, with his body leaned forward. Trish followed slowly, sitting next to him, placing her hand on his leg in support.

"If you wanted to explore the world, you know I'll be there with you." Trish said, trying her best to comfort Giorno. He stared out onto the streets of Naples. Barely anyone was out on the streets at this god forsaken hour. The lights dimly lit the streets, but the city shined like a diamond. He looked back at Trish and smiled.

"That… would sound wonderful. If I can convince the guys to go with us, then I would love that." Giorno said, smiling. Trish smiled back and leaned up next to him, resting her head on his arm.

"So, where do you want to go?" Trish asked.

Giorno pondered to himself. "I want to go somewhere that can bring me a sense of happiness. I just want to have some good… no, great days on this journey." He proclaimed.

He stood up, holding out his hand for Trish, which she gracefully held on to. The two of them walked back into Giorno's room. Giorno then opened up a drawer on his night stand and pulled out a folded piece of paper. As Giorno slowly unfolded the paper, Trish immediately recognized what it was immediately.

"Isn't this a map of Japan you kept as a kid that you showed me a few months ago?" She asked.

Giorno looked surprised. "I'm shocked you remembered that." He said.

She smirked back. "I remember a lot of things, Gio." She replied.

Giorno chuckled. "My apologies for doubting you." He said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Apology accepted." Trish giggled.

"So where were you thinking of going to?" Trish asked.

"I was actually going to close my eyes and choose at random. You know, to give it that extra surprise." Giorno said.

He laid out the map on his night stand and then closed his eyes. Raising his finger over the map, he said to Trish, "Wherever my finger lands, that's where we're going."

"Ooh, sounds adventurous." Trish ogled.

Giorno chuckled before breathing deeply, and in one take taping his finger down on a specific area of japan. "Did I land my finger in the ocean?" he asked Trish.

She looked at the map. "No, you actually landed on land. It may be a city by the ocean, but you definitely made landfall." Trish said.

Giorno opened his eyes and looked where his finger was touching the map. He slowly removed his finger and looked at the city he had 'selected'.

"So that's where we'll be going? Looks nice." Trish said.

Giorno chuckled. "Well, now we've got to convince the others to come with us and book flights to this place." He said.

The two of them observed the map. "I've heard of this place before, somewhere on the news, but it seems like a good place to relax." Trish said.

Giorno nodded. Both looked at the name of the city.

Giorno thought to himself, 'I hope this Morioh is as good as it looks'.

"This will at least be a good time to catch up on everything." He said. Trish nodded as both left the room to join up with the rest of the team.


	2. Reunion and Discussion

Mista, Fugo and Polnareff were still in the midst of their game when Giorno and Trish arrived downstairs.

"Hey GioGio, what's up?" Mista asked, noticing him not in his regular outfit.

"Well…" Giorno started. Everyone else put their hand of cards down and looked towards Giorno, worried. "I was thinking of everything that happened in the past year and decided that we all could use a break." He said at last.

A big sigh of relief fell over the rest of the table. "I though you we're gonna say that we were fucking up on something. Don't scare us like that." Mista said.

Giorno chuckled. "Apologies, it won't happen again." He replied.

"It better not." Fugo blurted.

Polnareff noticed Trish's hand on Giorno's shoulder and decided that this would make a great time for a joke. "What have you come to tell us, that you and Trish got together?" He teased.

Mista and Fugo noticed this and sniggered. Giorno and Trish looked at each other and then to her hand on his shoulder. Trish retracted her hand while Giorno lowered his shoulder, both of them blushing with embarrassment. This caused the trio to become guffawed with laughter. Giorno gave them a stern look while Trish covered her mouth with her hand, smiling.

'Well, maybe I can make him mine. Thanks for the idea, Polnareff.' She thought to herself.

Giorno was able to finally get a handle on the situation. He cleared his throat and began to speak again. "As I was saying, I think we all deserve a break, right?" He inquired.

"Damn straight!" Mista shouted.

"It would be nice to take a break." Fugo thought aloud.

"Then it's settled, we're going on a break." Giorno proclaimed.

"Wait, who's gonna oversee Passione in you absence?" Polnareff questioned.

Giorno looked to Polnareff and said "I'll be letting Sheila E. and Cannolo Murolo take care of business for us. I've already discussed this with them and they're ok with it."

Polnareff sighed with relief. "That's good. At least I can count on Sheila E. to keep the gang up to code." He said.

"So, where are we going?" Fugo questioned Giorno.

"We're going to-drum roll please…" Giorno requested. Mista began banging on the table in a repetitive motion, Fugo quickly following after.

"We're going to Japan." Giorno proclaimed.

Both Mista and Fugo's eyes lit up as they began cheering.

Shortly after, Sex Pistols manifested as they began dancing on the table. "We're going to Japan. We're going to Japan."

They chanted over and over again. Everyone else laughed, as they were soon recalled.

"Any place in particular?" Mista asked.

Giorno nodded. "We're going to a town near the coast of Japan. A place called Morioh." He declared.

"Never heard of it." Polnareff said.

"I doubt any of you have." Giorno replied.

"When are we going?" Fugo asked.

"We should be on the plane in about 12 hours." Trish stated.

Mista leaned back in his chair, surprised. "That fast, huh?" he questioned.

"Well Mista, when you're literally the most powerful man in Italy, you tend to get things fast." Giorno remarked.

"You got a point there." Mista chuckled, taking off his cap to readjust his hair and see its length.

Fugo looked at him and stated, "Why are you adjusting you hair, Guido? You literally wear that hat all the time."

"I was just trying to see how long my hair was. Relax man." Mista calmly replied before looking right back at Fugo, his eyebrow raised.

"Wait, did you just call me Guido?" he questioned, putting his cap back on.

"When have you ever called me Guido?" Mista questioned further.

Fugo's eyes widened as Giorno, Trish and Polnareff watched on. "I-It was a mistake, slip o-of the tongue." Fugo defended himself.

Mista eyed Fugo smugly, a grin forming on Mista's face. "Sure it was. And my name isn't G-u-i-d-o Mista." He said, making sure to take a long time spelling out his name.

"I get it Pannacotta, we're on a first name basis now. I totally get it." Mista teased, seeing Fugo's face become a bright red.

"M-Mista…" he said, covering his face with his hands. "Just stop. Please."

Mista chuckled. "I'm only playing with ya. You're fine." He said. Fugo sighed a sigh of relief.

Polnareff then spoke up. "So, we should probably get some rest, right?" He asked.

Everyone else nodded. "Just make sure you've got your clothes ready." Giorno replied.

"We should probably change into our old outfits, just to be safe." Fugo suggested.

The rest of the gang agreed. "It's been a while since I've been in my old blue and red. It should still fit… I think" Mista said. Everyone else chuckled.

"We'll be out of the country by 1:00 PM at the latest. So we'll reconvene here in the morning. " Trish stated.

"Sounds good to me." Giorno replied.

"Then it's settled. I'll just stay on the table for the night. Goodnight everyone." Polnareff said, waving his hands before returning to the key and knocking out immediately.

"Well I guess he made his decision." Fugo said.

Mista yawned. "Well I think I'll be going to my room now, unless anyone else wishes to join me." He said, looking directly at Fugo.

"Mista, stop." Fugo begged.

Mista chuckled. "Again. Only teasing ya." He replied, walking towards his room.

Fugo turned to Giorno and Trish with embarrassment. "Please don't say anything." He requested.

Giorno took his index finger and thumb and ran them across his lips, like a zipper, as Trish did the same. Fugo sighed.

"Thanks you two. I know I can at least trust you both." He said, before waving them off as he left the room, now leaving just Giorno, Trish, and a passed-out Polnareff.

"You think that they're...?" Trish trailed off, Giorno knowing her implication.

"I don't think so. That's just how Mista acts around people." Giorno replied. The both of them chuckled as they walked towards Giorno's room.

"Just so you know, the guest rooms are down the hall from my room." He told Trish.

"I know that. I was…" Trish stopped herself. Giorno turned to her. "I w-was just wondering if I could sleep in your room tonight?" She said.

He looked at Trish, wide eyed. 'Don't overthink it Giorno, she probably just misses you.' Giorno thought to himself.

"I mean, if that's alright with you." She added.

"Um, yeah, that would be fine." Giorno replied.

"Thank you, Gio." Trish said.

"No problem. My bed should be big enough for the two of us." He said, before opening the door and letting Trish in the room.

Giorno entered in behind her and began getting ready for bed. Trish slowly slipped off her boots and took off her stockings as Giorno removed his shirt and slipped off his shoes, leaving his socks on. Giorno carefully walked over to his bed and laid down next to Trish, who was already under the covers.

"Goodnight Trish."

"Goodnight Giorno."

Giorno turned off the lights in the room, leaving the room in complete darkness. Trish wanted to move a bit more inward, but she restrained herself. She closed her eyes as did he and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey, so I guess I'm making this a thing. I'll attempt to try and upload one new chapter a week, if not then once every two weeks. The first two chapters will be uploaded together so there's more than one chapter for this story. I can only hope this goes well. Any feedback is appreciated.


	3. Modern Crusaders

The sun made its presence known the next morning. Giorno began to stir around 8:00 AM. He yawned and tried to stretch his arms but had a little trouble moving them. Curious, he looked over his shoulder and immediately came into contact with Trish's face, their noses touching. She laid in the fetal position as she did when she was nervous. Giorno looked down and saw that she was grasping onto him, like a child grasping onto a stuffed animal. Thoughts rushed through the boy's head.

_'D-Did she do this knowingly, or is this all subconscious? Maybe she had a bad dream and was just looking for something to latch onto.'_ Giorno tried to reason with himself. He didn't think that Trish had done this on purpose. He was able to wiggle his way out of her grasp after a few moments. After he got out of bed and began to stretch, he heard Trish moaning, frustrated, as she tried to grasp at the air where Giorno laid.

Trish finally began to stir and looked directly at Giorno. She stared at him through tired eyes. With the sun glaring into Giorno's room, as well as him standing right in front of it, it made him look almost angelic.

"Good morning Trish." Giorno kindly greeted.

She fully stretched out her arms & legs and yawned. "What time is it?" She asked.

Giorno looked over to his clock. "It's around 8:10." He stated.

"That's good." Trish replied, crawling out of Giorno's bed at a snail's pace.

"Need some help?" Giorno asked.

Trish looked as him, rubbing her eyes as she said "Nah, I got this."

Giorno nodded as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a few fresh pairs of clothes and stuffed them into a suitcase. He then picked out one of his old pink outfits as he looked it over. Giorno sensed a wave of nostalgia hitting him like a sledge hammer.

He remembered that he wore this outfit the entire time during his journey.

He remembered the day he met the man that would change his life.

Bruno Bucciarati, the man that sacrificed so much for Giorno, a kid who acted on his dream that Bruno could only think of. He remembered his old allies. Leone Abbacchio, Narancia Ghirga, and Bruno Bucciarati had passed on. It was up to those who still lived, Guido Mista, Pannacotta Fugo, Jean Pierre Polnareff, Trish Una, and Giorno Giovanna, that they would never let the dream die out.

Trish silently observed him, watching over his every move.

'What's he thinking about?' She thought. She had recognized the outfit as that was the one he always wore during the first week they met. She watched him get up and move behind his folding screen to get changed. She watched as his silhouette changed out of his clothes and into the other outfit. Moments later, the Mafioso stepped out from behind his folding screen, looking down at the outfit and letting out a sigh. Trish finally decided to speak up.

"Giorno?" She asked.

He looked over at her and asked "Yes?" as he slipped on his shoes.

"Is everything alright?" Trish questioned, slowly walking over to him.

Giorno let out a big sigh. "I…" He paused, unsure if he wanted to continue. He turned to Trish and there was a glint in her eyes that gave him some confidence.

"I was just thinking about, well, everything that has happened over the past year." He stopped himself again and looked Trish deep in the eyes.

"I understand." She replied. "Given everything that had happened, it's reasonable to feel this way. We lost our friends. We have to carry on their legacy and story." Trish finished, looking at Giorno.

The two of them were barely a foot apart, as she inspected the boy. He had grown since they first met, mentally and physically. He was around 5'11", making him considerably taller than her 5'5" stature. Due to this, as well as his intellect, he was mistaken for being much older than he really was.

After a moment of silence, Trish then looked Giorno deep into his eyes and smiled. Giorno stared back and smiled as well.

"I think I get it now." He said to the pinkette.

He took a step forward, slowly extending his hand out to Trish. She grabbed it gingerly as they both looked at each other. Trish felt her face slowly go red. Thoughts fluttered thorough her mind. '

Maybe I can try something.' Trish thought, as she began to lean her head closer to Giorno's.

Her eyes closed as she began to pucker up her lips. In the dark, Giorno couldn't clearly see Trish's lips and had thought that she had fallen asleep standing up and was about to fall down. All seemed to be going well until…

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* **

Giorno's door was violently knocked on. Giorno and Trish turned their heads towards the door as a muffled voice came from the other side.

"**Oi, Giorno, its 8:15. I figured I'd give you a wakeup call before we meet downstairs.**" The two of them sighed recognizing Mista's voice.

"Grazie Mista. I'll be good in a few minutes." Giorno replied, quite calm.

Trish, on the other hand, was silently cursing herself out in thought. 'Damnit, I should've seen that one coming a mile off.'

She thought to herself. Giorno faced Trish and said "You should probably get changed."

Trish sighed. "I'll get to it in a minute." She muttered.

Giorno cocked an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little jumpy after that." She stated.

Trish walked around Giorno, who was quite suspicious of her response. He wanted to investigate further, but decided against it. Trish grabbed her old pink and black dress and stepped behind Giorno's folding screen. Giorno sat down on his bed and watched Trish's silhouette step out of her outfit and slip into the fresh dress. She stepped out a moment later, looking nearly identical to when she did a year ago.

"How do I look?" She asked. Giorno couldn't help but smile.

"I'd say you look better in that outfit than the green and blue one." He replied. Trish blushed.

"You're too kind, Gio." She sighed.

Giorno shrugged. "I try." He chuckled.

Giorno sat down next to her as she slipped on a fresh pair of stockings on her legs. He zoned out, remembering the night after they crashed a plane off the coast of Sardinia...

* * *

"Hey, Giorno."

The young blonde heard an whispering voice in the back of his mind. He thought it was just his mind, and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Giorno, wake up."

The voice persisted yet again.

Giorno groaned quietly and slowly opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was Trish, who looked a bit anxious.

"Trish?" Giorno muttered, before looking around the turtle's room.

Narancia and Mista both lay back to back on one end of the couch while Abbacchio slept on the other end. As for Bucciarati, he was passed out on an armless chair in the corner of the room.

Giorno returned his attention to Trish, asking "Is everything alright?"

She nodded her head before speaking again. "I had wanted to have a little chat with you after this days events, if that's alright with you." Trish requested.

Giorno slowly sat up in the chair before looking at the clock on the end table, reading 11:00 PM.

Giorno sighed as he stood up, looking back at Trish.

"I guess I've got nothing else to do, so sure." Giorno replied, getting a smile out of Trish.

Trish led Giorno towards the coffee table and held out her hand. He cocked his eyebrow and looked at her.

"I don't think this is a good idea. The Boss' Elite Guard may still be hunting us." He said to her in a hushed tone.

She rebutted, stating "Considering we just crashed the plane we were on not even five hours ago, I doubt anyone from Passione is looking for us. They probably think we're all dead."

Giorno thought for a moment. 'She does have a good point.' He thought to himself, before taking her outreached hand. The two of them stepped forward and silently crept out of Coco Jumbo.

Giorno and Trish silently observed their surroundings. Directly in front of them lay a wide, empty beach, spanning a mile wide. The waves calmly crashed against the shoreline. Behind them lay a dense forest, secluding this end of the island from most tourists. The two of them walked slowly towards the beach, before stopping about half way between the water and the forest. Trish slowly sat down as Giorno silently followed. The two sat on the beach, watching as the waves flow in and out. Giorno then turned his attention to Trish, who was handing him a bottle of water. He gladly took the bottle from her, and returned his attention to the waves. The two sat in silence, observing the occasional chirp of an unrecognizable bird, or the sounds of a distant cricket.

"So," Giorno started. Trish turned her head in his direction. "What in particular did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well," Trish began "first, I just wanted to say thank you for everything up to this point." She said, before taking a sip of water.

"You and the rest of the gang haven't made me feel like a complete outsider, even if I'm just some escort." She muttered that last part.

Giorno chuckled, before saying "Don't even think of yourself as just some escort." Trish raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

"Ever since this morning, when we betrayed the boss at San Giorgio, you've become one of us. You aren't any sort of regular person. You've got talent Trish. And that talent has helped us today." Giorno replied. Trish turned her head, as she felt her face begin to get red.

"Speaking of talent" Giorno continued "How did you, Bucciarati, and Abbacchio defeat that Stand?" He asked, remembering back to this morning, fighting Notorious B.I.G. and losing both of his hands. Luckily, Giorno was able to give life to one of his brooches, transforming it into an exact copy of one of his hands, before slicing off his hand that was wrapped with the Stand and sending it flying out of the plane's window.

Trish looked back to him and chuckled. "Well Giorno," She started, feeling her stand slowly appearing next to her "to beat a stand, one must have a stand, correct?" Trish finished, before fully manifesting her Stand right next to her.

Giorno laid in shock. "When did you fully manifest your Stand?" Giorno questioned, surprised.

"I'd estimate it to be around an hour after you became incapacitated." The Stand replied.

Giorno looked back at the stand as if it had three heads.

"D-Did you stand just talk?" Giorno replied, surprised at the fact that he stuttered.

The Stand spoke once again. "Yes, I did just talk. Thank you for pointing out the obvious." It replied.

Trish chucked, before adding "Also, her name is Spice Girl."

Giorno just nodded. "Well good for you." He replied, before summoning Gold Experience.

Spice Girl looked over at Gold Experience and waved, saying "Hey there." to which the other stand waved back, not saying a word.

"Is he not sentient?" Spice Girl asked.

Giorno shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sorry." Giorno replied.

"Damn, that's unfortunate." The stand muttered.

Giorno and Trish chuckled, before returning their stands. "Congratulations on manifesting your stand, Trish." Giorno said.

"Thanks, GioGio."

The two sat in silence yet again for a moment, before Giorno turned his head back to Trish. "GioGio, huh?" He asked.

Trish, realizing what she had said, defended herself as best she could.

"You know, your name is Giorno Giovanna. I figured I'd just have a nickname for you, and GioGio just kind of rolls off the tongue nicely." She said, before looking him in the eyes.

He pondered for a moment at the name. "Huh, GioGio does work. I guess that's my nickname now. Thanks for that Trish." Giorno said, smiling. Trish smiled in return.

Trish looked back down at the sand, slowly moving her boot through the sand, watching as her boot made a wide trench in the ground. She thought of the boot she lost back on the plane, and how lucky she was that she brought spare boots.

She returned her attention to Giorno and asked "If you don't mind me asking, why did you join the gang? We may be the same age, but you seem so much younger than everyone else in the gang."

Giorno chuckled, before saying "Well, I'm about two weeks off of 16, so there's that."

"As to why I joined the gang." Giorno took a deep breath before continuing "I had seen the corruption of the mafia in Napoli. Every corner seemed infected with the mafia, with violence and drugs lurking in every alley. I had joined the gang to try and put an end to that. I wanted to become the boss and end the corruption in Italy."

Trish turned to him and asked "So you joined Passione with the mindset to betray the boss from the start? Am I reading that correctly?"

Giorno looked at her shocked. "Um, maybe." Giorno said, shrugging, trying to play it off as a joke.

Trish chuckled and replied, saying "I don't blame you. The mafia seems like absolute hell. You've definitely got your mind set on your goals, and seem to have a crew willing to help."

Giorno looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said.

Giorno observed Trish as she stared out into the sea, her pink hair being fluttered around by the soft breeze, and her green eyes reflecting the moonlight.

Trish looked back at Giorno, saying "I want to kill my father as much as you guys do."

She chuckled to herself, adding "Listen to me. I've never really met my father, and yet here we are listening to me talk about how much I want to kill him."

Giorno sighed and replied "I've never met my father either."

Trish looked at him, surprised. "You too, huh?" She asked.

"Never. My mother said that it was true love." Giorno humorlessly laughed.

"I guess true love doesn't stick around that long." He spat.

"My mom said the same thing about my father." Trish said.

Giorno sighed, reaching for his wallet.

"The only thing I have of his is an old photo." He said, before handing his opened wallet to Trish.

Inside the wallet was a shadowed picture of a man wearing no shirt with his back to the camera, his head slightly turned towards the camera, and a hand raised slightly above his shoulder. Trish looked at the picture and back at Giorno. The resemblance between the two was evident, even in only one photo.

"And before you ask, no that is not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." Giorno added, taking a sip of his water.

Trish looked confused, before looking back at the photo and seeing the star-shaped birthmark on the man's shoulder.

Trish turned back to Giorno and asked "So I assume you have one too?"

Giorno nodded, unzipping his shirt and showed his shoulder, revealing that he too had a birthmark like the man in the photo.

"So, does this guy have a name or something or is he just some nameless creep?" Trish asked bluntly as Giorno zipped up his shirt.

"My mother keeps on telling me his name is Dio." Giorno replied.

Trish asked, "As in the italian word for God?"

"Maybe. She met him in Egypt in the mid 80's. Supposedly he's British, but I'm not sure." Giorno said.

Trish thought to herself for a moment, before asking. "Wait, are you even Italian?"

Giorno chuckled. "By birth, no. If what my mother says is true, I'm British-Japanese."

Trish couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is something wrong?" Giorno questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I just find it funny that someone who isn't even Italian by birth, wants to lead the Italian mafia." Trish stated.

Giorno smiled sightly, before saying "Well, I guess you're right."

"So, it seems like we're both the same age and don't know our father quite well." Trish said.

"Not only that, but it appears that we're both natural born stand users." Giorno added. The two of them shared pleasantries together as the night crawled on. They both agreed that this night felt like a relief to them, as it was the first night in a while that the gang wasn't under attack by some third party.

Once the two of them returned to the turtle, Giorno and Trish lay back down on their chairs, waving goodnight to each other, and immediately fell asleep. Giorno lay on the chair thinking about Trish, smiling to himself as he slumbered.

* * *

Giorno smiled to himself and returned his attention to the present, as Trish slipped on her boots. The room was completely silent, save for Trish zipping up her boots.

Once she had her boots on, Giorno broke the ice and asked "Are you ready?"

Trish looked back at him, her face finally stopping its reddening. "Yeah, I'm ready."

She said, slowly standing up. Giorno smiled as he got up as well. He once again extended his hand to Trish as he reached for his suitcase. She accepted his hand and smiled. Then Giorno looked around his room, and then back to Trish.

"Um, do you have a suitcase or any spare clothes?" He asked. Trish nodded, pulling out a suitcase from under Giorno's bed.

"I always bring a weeks' worth of clothing with me, just in case." She replied.

"Weird flex, but ok." Giorno said, as they both made their way out of Giorno's room and into the same room they were in last night.

* * *

A/N: I'm honestly surprised at how well this story has done thus far considering it's my first story. Like I had said in the last chapter, I will attempt weekly uploads and if that doesn't work, then it'll be every other week. Any and all feedback is appreciated.

A/N/N: So I wasn't that proud of just glossing over the "flashback", so i went back and slightly edited it to give some extra depth to it.


	4. To The Airport

When they got downstairs, Mista and Fugo were already there, barely awake.

"Good morning you two." Trish said in a perky tone.

Mista yawned and sighed. "What time is it?" He asked.

Giorno looked at his watch. "It's 8:30. I guess we're all a little early." Giorno said.

Trish then looked over at Coco Jumbo and wondered if they should wake Polnareff up or not. But before long, Polnareff's ghost emerged from the key as he yawned.

He then noticed that everyone else was already up. "Well, good morning. I didn't think everyone would be here an hour early." Polnareff said, a bit of shock in his voice.

"Well our flight leaves in about six hours, and security at the airport is going to be a pain, so we'll leave in about an hour. For now, let's get all our luggage into the car." Giorno declared.

This was followed by groans emerging from Mista and Fugo, who were still tired.

"You two went off to bed around the same time as us. How are you still tired?" Trish interrogated.

Mista and Fugo quickly looked at each other through their crusty eyes and looked back towards Trish. "Listen, Trish," Mista began "I need around 25 hours of sleep a night to be functional. I'm really running of fumes here, my friend."

"As for me, I forgot to pack, spent an hour looking for a suitcase, and began pacing frantically in my room for the remainder of the night." Fudo defended.

Trish and Giorno looked at the both of them, sighed, and gave up.

"Anyways," Giorno said "Murolo will be the one driving us to the airport. I hope no one has a problem with this."

No one made a single sound.

"Good. Then I guess we should start putting our luggage into the car." Giorno stated, before heading towards the garage.

Trish followed behind, while Fugo and Mista lazily got out of their chairs. Fugo reached for Polnareff as well as his suitcase, as did Mista. Giorno and Trish reached the garage, looking behind them to see the others slowly making their way down the hall. Giorno shook his head and Trish giggled.

"They almost look like zombies." Trish commented.

Giorno let out a chuckle as he reached for the keys to the car. He unlocked the car and opened up the trunk, dumping his suitcase in. Giorno then gestured Trish to put hers in, which she gladly deposited it in. Slowly, but surely, Mista and Fugo reached the garage, dropping their suitcases into the trunk.

"Took you long enough." Giorno joked as he closed the trunk.

"It's gonna be a 19 hour flight, so maybe you can get some rest then." Trish suggested.

The other two looked so happy at the thought of going back to sleep. Giorno and Trish couldn't help but laugh at the expense of their friends.

"Where's Murolo?" Polnareff asked, starting to wonder if Fugo would just fall asleep where he stood and drop him. Giorno quickly noticed this and took Polnareff.

Giorno then said "He should be…"

"…right here." Came a familiar voice, finishing Giorno's sentence.

Everyone looked over to see Cannolo Murolo walking towards them.

"Well, it's good to see the gang all back together." Murolo said.

"It's good to see you too, Murolo." Giorno greeted warmly.

Murolo turned his attention to everyone else. "Now, is all the luggage in the car?" He asked.

"It's all there." Trish replied.

"Good, good. Now where are the keys?" Murolo questioned.

"Right here." Giorno said, handing the keys off to Murolo.

"Thanks GioGio." He said.

"Don't mention it." Giorno replied.

Murolo then gestured everyone to get into the car, as they soon followed.

Murolo sat down in the driver's seat, while Giorno placed Polnareff in shotgun. Giorno then sat in the second row with Trish. Then in the third row, Mista and Fugo were practically laying on top of each other. Murolo turned the keys and started the ignition.

"Alright then, next stop, Naples International Airport." He said, before pulling out of the garage and onto the city streets.

Giorno looked out the tinted car window at the streets of Naples. He thought back to a year ago, when the streets were infested with drug dealers and crooks. He thought of the boss, Diavolo. The man was a psycho who had no remorse or regret for those who got in his way, intentionally or accidentally. And that thought led back to the girl to his left, the girl who almost was murdered at the hands of her own father. Trish was Diavolo's daughter, but she didn't have a malicious bone in her body. Giorno thought about her. How much she meant to him, and how much he wanted to get that little bit closer to her. He thought about it on the car ride to the airport. He thought about it in the terminal. On the plane ride over and even when they were finally on the ground, he couldn't get Trish out of his mind. He wanted – no – he needed her. But he just didn't know how to make her his.

* * *

A/N: I know this is on the shorter side of chapters, but I still hope it's sufficient enough for this week.


	5. Welcome to Morioh

After an excruciating 20 hour flight, the gang landed safely in Japan. While it took a long while to get off the plane, everyone was able to get their luggage. The gang finally had time to stretch their legs inside the terminal.

"Well gang, here we are." Mista said, excited to finally take a break.

"We aren't in town just yet Mista. It's gonna be a ten minute drive into town from here." Giorno stated.

Trish then spoke up, saying "We should see about getting a cab soon. It's already 9:00 here and I don't think many cabs are gonna be available."

"Well, let's get a move on." Polnareff encouraged.

Giorno and Trish nodded, as the three of them started to walk towards the entrance.

Fugo, who had been hit the hardest by jet lag, had only grunted. "Oi Fugo, is everything alright?" Mista asked.

"I just… feel… nauseous. That's… all." Fugo muttered.

Mista chuckled slightly. "Don't worry Pannacotta, I'm right here." His voice chanced to a comforting tone, trying to calm Fugo.

Mista then began to panic, realizing what he had just said. But then he saw that Giorno and Trish were a considerable distance away from the two of them, so he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just hang on to me Fugo, it's gonna be alright." Mista comforted, allowing Fugo to latch onto him.

"Grazie… Mista." Fugo murmured just loud enough for Mista to hear.

Giorno, Trish and Polnareff were about half way towards the exit when they realized that their other two were lagging behind them. Giorno and Trish chuckled, while Polnareff sighed.

"I guess Fugo got the biggest hit of the jet lag." Polnareff said.

"Should we wait for them or try and get a cab?" Trish questioned.

Giorno looked back towards Mista and Fugo, then to Trish. "You hold Polnareff while I go get us a cab." He said to Trish, handing off Polnareff and grabbing her suitcase.

Giorno gave Trish a wink and a smile before walking towards the entrance with both his and Trish's suitcase. Trish stood there for a moment, Polnareff in hand, surprised he was able to accomplish that in one quick motion. She sighed and smiled.

"And that's why I like you, Gio. So quick, so cute, so…" She stopped herself and looked down at Polnareff, who looked back up at her with a shit-eating grin.

"I guess I was on to something last night." He chuckled.

Trish, whose face began to turn a shade of bright pink, tried to defend herself. "Uh, I can explain. See what I meant by that was…" was all she got out before Polnareff put one hand up, signifying her to stop.

"I get it. You like him like that. It's understandable." He said.

"The two of you seem good for each other. If I were you, I'd try to get him ASAP." Polnareff suggested.

Trish looked down at him with surprise. She didn't think that Polnareff of all people would be giving her tips.

"Uh, thanks Polnareff. Just don't say anything to the others." Trish pleaded.

Polnareff smiled. "Your secret's safe with me." He replied.

Trish sighed with relief.

While all of this was going on, Mista and Fugo had finally caught up to Trish and Polnareff.

"Hey, where's Giorno?" Mista asked, curious where he went.

"He went to go get a taxi for us." Polnareff replied.

"Well, isn't that sweet of him." Mista said, as the four of them walked towards the exit.

Outside the airport, Giorno had already gotten a cab and had loaded his and Trish's suitcase into the trunk.

"So, you're telling me that you were a cab driver in Italy?" The driver asked Giorno.

He nodded and chuckled. "It was a way to get money during school." Giorno said.

"Well it's good to know we're still needed." The driver said.

Giorno then turned to the cab driver and asked "Have there been any strange activities in Morioh in recent years?"

The cab driver gripped his chin and thought back. "Aside from the summer of '99, nothing's really happened here." He replied.

"That's good to know." Giorno said, before noticing Trish and the rest of the gang exiting the airport.

Giorno waved them down to where he was as they approached the cab.

Luckily the cab was around the size of their SUV, so they could fit everything into the cab.

The driver the noticed the turtle. He was about to say to Giorno that he wouldn't allow animals into the cab, but Giorno silently slipped him 5000 yen. "This isn't the tip, this is just to let the turtle in." Giorno said.

The driver looked back to Giorno and said "Just make sure to clean up after him."

"No problem sir." Giorno kindly replied.

The driver gestured to everyone to get in the cab as they sat in the same positons as they did in Italy, save for Polnareff, who was now being held by Giorno.

"Where to, sir?" The driver asked.

"Morioh Grand Hotel please." Giorno requested. The driver nodded and departed from the airport into the town of Morioh.

On the drive there, the gang watched as the town rolled along outside their window. They were amazed by the town's vibrant colors and bustling streets this late at night. Of the many areas they passed on their journey towards the hotel, they took a shortcut through a neighborhood, observing the houses of the locals. One house in particular caught Giorno's eye. The house in question was a one floor family home with a large bay window. Within the house, he could see two women, assumed to be a mother and a daughter, sitting in a living room, happily discussing what he assumed to be the days events. '

Well, at least the locals seem to be happy here.' Giorno thought to himself.

He then brought his attention back to inside the car.

"How much longer until we reach the hotel?" Giorno asked.

"It should be about another five or so minutes." The driver responded.

Giorno brought his attention back to Trish once again. Glancing towards the pinkette, he could feel a warmth rush through him. It was something about her that drove him mad. He wanted to say something to her - whisper in her ear, tell her how he felt – but there was one problem. Even though he was a Mafioso with a stone cold attitude, he was still only 16, and had trouble expressing his emotions towards women. His anxiety all lied within one space; if Trish said no, then he would probably break down. He had to set the mood just right, to boost his confidence enough.

Before long, the cab had arrived at the hotel, pulling up to the front entrance. As everyone piled out of the car, the driver turned to Giorno and said

"That'll cost ya 9583 yen, sir." Giorno reached into his wallet and pulled out around 15000 yen, handing it off to the driver.

"Please keep the change." He said, before heading to the trunk to grab his suitcase.

The driver looked stunned, then chuckled. "Thanks kid, I owe ya." He said to himself.

When he got to the back of the car, Trish was waiting to hand him his suitcase.

"Figured you'd have needed this." She joked, handing the suitcase over to Giorno.

"Yeah, I think I may need that." Giorno teased back.

Once all of the luggage was unpacked from the trunk, the cab driver pulled away from the curb with a smile and a wave.

"Well he seemed to be kind." Mista commented.

"It's all about tipping them the right way." Giorno replied, before heading into the hotel.

The moment the gang entered the hotel, they felt a sense of tranquility wash over them. They observed their surroundings, taking in the hotel lobby, observing the marble floors and wooden pillars, the occasional potted plant against a pillar. After their moment, the gang walked up to the front desk to get their room sorted. A woman appeared from what seemed to be a back room at the desk, before seating herself at the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to Morioh Grand Hotel. Do you have a reservation with us this evening?" The woman asked.

Giorno nodded as he stated "Yes, it should be under Giovanna."

The woman nodded and quickly typed out 'Giovanna' on her computer, and saw the reservation.

"Alright, so I have two grand suites reserved here. One in suite seven and the other in suite four, is that correct?" She asked.

"That would be correct." Giorno replied, as the woman turned to grab the keys to the rooms.

Mista, however, seemed to have an epiphany. "Are you fucking kidding me? I have to deal with staying in room four. This is fucking ridiculous. You know how I feel about… that number Giorno." He complained to Giorno.

He sighed, turning to Mista. "That's fine. You and Fugo can stay in room seven. The rest of us will bunk in room four. Is that alright with you?" Giorno asked.

Mista pouted. "Fine, but don't think for a second that I'm gonna be steping foot in that room under any circumstances, got it?" He spluttered.

"Fine by me." Giorno replied.

The woman returned moments later with two pairs of keys.

"Just take the elevator up to the third floor, and the rooms will be on your left." She said, handing the keys to Giorno.

"Arigatō." Giorno replied, taking the keys from the woman.

"Enjoy your stay." She replied, before returning to the back room.

Giorno turned to the group, as he handed the number seven key to Mista, who gladly took it. The group walked towards the elevator, once again admiring the beauty of the lobby. They reached the elevator as Trish pushed the button to call down the elevator. All five watched as the elevator jumped from the third floor to the second floor, and then to the first floor. The doors opened as one by one, the gang stepped into the elevator. Giorno first stepped in carrying his bag and Polnareff, Trish soon followed with her bag, and then Mista and Fugo stumbled gracefully into the elevator with their luggage as everyone in the elevator tried their best to hold back a laugh. As soon as everyone was in the elevator, Giorno pressed the button to take them to the third floor. As the doors closed, Giorno could feel himself zone out for a moment, reflecting on his plans. '

This is probably the first time in a while I've felt like this. This… uncertainty. I want to tell her, right here, right now, but the moment needs to be right, and if I don't nail this on the head, then it'll all be a downward spiral from there.' The Mafioso thought to himself as he glanced at Trish, silently observing her every move.

All he could do was sigh and think on the bright side. 'At least we'll be sharing a room. If need be, I can let Polnareff stay with the others and tell her how I feel then. We have had a few 'dates' here and there, but those were just us catching up with each other. I want at least one proper date before I talk to her about this.' Giorno finished planning to himself just as the elevator doors opened.

The gang stepped out moments later, observing the hallway. The entire hotel felt extremely regal, but the third floor felt like a castle. The doors to each of the rooms stood around seven feet tall, each door made from a dark oak. Quartz pillars lined the walls as if walking into an ancient temple. The hard wood floors complimented the accented wallpaper on either sides of the hallways. Giorno led the group towards their rooms. Fugo and Mista were the first stop at room seven. Mista unlocked the door and barged straight into the room. From outside the room, all the gang heard was Mista groaning in euphoria, and something about king sized beds and a minibar.

Fugo turned to Giorno and Trish before saying "Well, goodnight, you two. I hope you two enjoy your room." as he stumbled into his room, closing the door behind him, not even waiting around for a response.

Giorno, Trish, and Polnareff continued down the hall for a moment before reaching their room. Giorno then unlocked the room and the three of them stepped inside. The trio took in their surroundings in amazement as what Mista cried about was right. Directly in front of them was a minibar with an assortment of snacks and drinks. A mini kitchen lay beside the whole affair, as well as a small living area.

Trish dropped her bags at the door and walked towards a second set of doors that were ajar. She pushed them open and, lo and behold, were two king beds parallel to one another, as well as two large dressers.

Trish smirked to herself, thinking 'If all goes well, we'll only have need for one bed by the end of this trip.'

Giorno followed close behind Trish with his bag, her bag, and Polnareff.

"Damn, I guess Mista was right. Two whole king beds." Giorno said in amazement, putting Polnareff down on the right side dresser.

Trish walked over to the left bed, and fell face first onto the mattress, before she let out a deep sigh. Giorno, seeing as his choice had already been made for him, walked to the right bed and sat down on the side the faced Trish's bed. Trish then pulled herself up and sat on the bed, facing Giorno.

She smiled and said "Well Gio, we're here." Giorno couldn't help but smile in return.

"We've made it and now the vacation really starts." Trish added, before letting out an elongated yawn.

Giorno chuckled before saying, "Maybe we should get some rest before it 'really starts'."

Trish looked at him and nodded, replying "Good call. I didn't think we'd be able to do anything tonight anyway."

Trish then got up and walked towards her bag that Giorno left by the door of the bedroom. He observed Trish as she pulled out a pair of pink and blue pajamas. At that moment, however, Trish began to crouch on the ground, dropping her pajamas. Giorno quickly ran over to her.

"Trish, is everything alright?" He asked. Trish stuttered for a moment.

"I-I'm getting a-an odd feeling. There's this pain I just c-can't describe." She groaned.

Trish shut her eyes and gripped her head, as she began to fall down, expecting to hit the ground. However, she was pleasantly surprised to find herself in Giorno's arms. Giorno sat, supporting Trish's body as she lay in pain. After a minute, the pain died down and Trish was able to stand back up.

"What was that?" Giorno asked.

"No clue. I haven't felt pain like that in a while. Could've been some kind of weird jet lag." Trish said, before picking her pajamas back up.

She left for the bathroom, giving Giorno ample time to strip down into pajamas himself. He stood up and walked towards his bag as well and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped on his pants, before walking back to his bed, turning off the light on the nightstand, and laying down on the bed. It was the first time in a while that Giorno had felt this much comfort. If it was possible to lay upon a cloud, this is what it would feel like. The mattress contorted and formed itself around Giorno as he lay in the bed. Once his head hit the pillow, he passed out immediately, his last thoughts on Trish. Speaking of Trish, she finished changing into her pajamas and lay her dirty clothing on the washing machine, to remind herself to clean it tomorrow. She re-entered the room, the only to be greeted by a half-lit room. She observed Giorno's sleeping body as she grinned to herself. Trish made her way to her bed, before turning to Giorno. A smile resided on the mafioso's face, causing Trish herself to smile. Seeing him smile was a rarity, even for his friends. She thought to herself for a moment, before looking to her right. Polnareff lay passed out on the dresser. Trish then nodded to herself and leaned into Giorno, before giving him a light kiss on his forehead, before slithering under the covers of her bed.

She turned off the lights as she whispered "Goodnight Giorno" so quietly that she though no one would hear her.

Trish then passed out a moment later.

Unbeknownst to Trish, Polnareff had been awake the entire time. The former crusader chuckled to himself. "Ah, young love. It's truly wonderful." Polnareff said, before returning to the key and passing out himself.

* * *

Outside of the hotel, in an abandoned alley, a man stood, trying to reason with himself.

"Alright, that was just 199,999. God, these loops keep getting weirder and weirder each time." He said, jotting down 199,999 in his notepad.

"So, this makes it 200,000 then. So, what'll it be?" He questioned.

The man was a disheveled husk of his former self. His green eyes faded and his pink hair messy. He had resigned himself to his fate; eternity in a vicious cycle of death. The disgraced former boss of Passione, and current record holder for the single most amount of deaths of any one person, Diavolo, had lost any semblance of hope in the past year. After the 100th time, he had given up and rolled with the deaths.

However, this time felt… different. Diavolo looked around him, trying to identify where he was. And that guided his eyes towards a hotel. His eyes scanned the hotel, from bottom to top. But, once he looked towards the top, he looked into one of the windows with disbelief. He swore he could see a blonde haired boy with three distinct curls holding a tortoise and a pink haired girl, feeling a distinct aura from her. Diavolo looked into the room in bewilderment.

"H-How could this be?" He thought aloud, knowing no one was on the streets this late at night.

"If I'm right by them, then does that mean…" He paused, looking behind him.

He was pleasantly surprised with what he saw. Behind Diavolo was a sight he would never see again.

"It's been too long." He laughed. Diavolo then observed his stand and to his displeasure, he noticed one feature missing.

"I guess since Doppio's gone, it would only make sense that his stand would disappear of mine. No matter. My King Crimson is still powerful, even without Epitaph." He proclaimed aloud, once again, to himself.

Diavolo thought to himself, before finalizing a plan. "First that Traitor, then my daughter, and then anyone else who stands in my way." He murmured to himself.

But, he felt something was off. "I'll wait a tad bit longer, give myself a bit extra time practicing King Crimson's ability without Epitaph."

And just like that, Diavolo, to the normal human eye, disappeared from the alley, and into the night.


	6. Drawn to Each Other

Two notes on the last chapter:

Yes, the reason Trish was in pain was because she felt Diavolo's presence. She doesn't realize it's him though.

Yes, the reason Epitaph removed was because it was Doppio's stand, and since Doppio is dead, Epitaph has been removed from King Crimson.

* * *

The sun, once more, invaded the room Giorno and Trish resided in. Although they had been doing their best to ignore the light, it got the better of them, and they began to wake up. Giorno sat up in bed and let out an exaggerated yawn, before turning his attention to Trish, who did the same. "Good morning." Giorno calmly said. Trish nodded, before stretching out her arms and letting out a yawn of her own.

"What time is it?" Trish asked.

Giorno looked at his watch, reading the time as 9:15. He looked back at Trish and said "It's a quarter after nine."

Trish nodded, before sliding out from under the covers.

She walked towards her suitcase, pulling out her green and blue outfit. "I'll be using the bathroom first, if you don't mind." Trish requested.

Giorno chuckled, saying "That's quite alright."

Trish nodded and exited the room. Giorno slunk back under the covers for a moment. He began to think about what the gang could do today. Maybe they could explore the town and learn the history behind Morioh? Perhaps they could look into a few shops and see what they had to offer? Weather permitting, they may want to go to the beach.

Giorno dismissed that last idea. Beaches usually meant disaster for the gang, remembering how Abbacchio had a hole ripped right through his chest on the beach in Sardinia.

Giorno returned his attention to reality as he heard the clacking of heeled boots on the floor. Trish stood right under the doorway and said to Giorno "I think I'm gonna get some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit."

Giorno sat back up and nodded, saying "Be sure to take the room key. I'll be in here for a bit."

Trish nodded and grabbed the key of the dresser where Polnareff lay. She turned her head back to Giorno and waved to him, as he waved back to her, before she left the room. Giorno heard the room door open and shut right behind Trish.

Giorno sighed. "I just want to tell her... so bad." He muttered.

"Then just tell her." A familiar voice replied.

Giorno could hear himself sigh. He knew what was about to happen. "I'll get to it eventually." He reasoned with the being laying next to him.

Gold Experience shook his head. "You always say that. And yet, here you are, reasoning with yourself that you need to tell her at the right time." The stand insisted.

Giorno sighed deeply. He looked back at the purple and green eyes of his stand.

"Why did you have to become sentient?" Giorno asked rhetorically.

The stand replied "If you wanted me to stay quiet, then you didn't have to pierce me with that arrow, you know."

Giorno groaned, remembering that after his stand reverted from Requiem, his stand gained two new features. Firstly, the stands eyes changed from a stock purple, to now having green pupils, much like Spice Girl. Similarly to Spice Girl, Gold Experience had gained sentience, much like his Requiem form.

Giorno looked over towards Polnareff, who was blissfully asleep. He then returned his attention to his stand, and said sarcastically "I doubt you have any idea on helping me in this."

"Just be yourself and tell her how you feel. Is it really that complicated?" The stand replied.

"Gold..." Giorno sighed, frustrated that his stand didn't understand the sarcasm "I can get that advice from anyone not in a relationship. I need some help from someone who either was or is currently in a relationship."

Gold Experience chuckled, saying "Then I guess you're on your own, unless you know someone in this group or in this town who's in a relationship that can help you."

"Now, who the hell would I know in this town. It's literally a place that I've never been to, nor anyone I know has been to." Giorno retorted.

"That will be something that you'll have to figure out, my friend. If you want to be hers, you better make it fast." Gold Experience replied, laying his hand on Giorno's shoulder supportingly, before returning to Giorno.

Giorno sighed to himself. Polnareff still lay passed out, unaware of the interaction between stand and user.

'I need to take a breather.' Giorno thought, before taking in a sharp breath, and then gagging on his own scent. 'And a shower, while I'm at it.'

He dragged himself out of the bed and stepped slowly towards the bathroom. He made his way into the bathroom and slowly stripped down, before stepping into the shower. He began to hum a tune to himself. He didn't remember the name of the song, but it felt right to hum. It sounded like a song Trish would like. The blonde boy began to sing as he began to rub shampoo in his hair.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want..."

* * *

Outside of the hotel, Trish sat herself down on a bench, crossed her legs and sighed deeply. She reflected on the morning before, how she fumbled right before the play.

"Why am I like this? Why do all my attempts crash and burn?" She whispered to herself.

The young girl felt a tear stream down her cheek, before brushing it off of her face. Trish took a deep breath and observed her surroundings. The sun shown brightly against the oddly orange sky. Trish decided not to question that and looked around the street. High end housing seemed to be a common in this part of town. Houses were either extremely modern or looked like ancient temples, with no in between. Close by, she could see a cherry picker pull up across the street, which she assumed would be working on the power lines. The man stepped out of the truck with a radio in hand and propped the radio down on the truck, before turning it on. Trish observed the radio as a jingle boomed from the speakers.

'Mori-

Mori-

Mori-

Mori

Morioh Cho Radio!

(Morioh Cho radio)

We love Morioh Cho!'

Shortly after that, a jingle played through as another voice, she assumed to be the radio host, echoed through.

"Good morning all, and hello. Welcome to Morioh Radio. Your host, like always, is your friendly neighbor, Kai Harada. It is a beautiful morning, isn't it. And to start off this morning, here's a request from an anonymous listener." The voice faded out as the lyrics of the song came on.

"There's a mountain and it's mighty high. You cannot see the top, unless you fly..."

Trish zoned out and slunk over on the bench, sighing deeply.

"What can I do?" She muttered to herself.

"Maybe you could talk to him about it?" A suggestion echoed itself to her.

Trish turned her attention to her stand, as it sat down next to her.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Trish rebutted.

Spice Girl sighed. "Look, if it doesn't work, than the two of you can still be friends, can't you?" The stand said.

Trish stared at Spice Girl like her stand just told her to jump off a bridge.

"Spice, listen. Giorno's the only guy I've... well... liked like this. He's one of a kind, and I don't want to lose him. This trip, for me, is a do or die mission." She replied.

Spice Girl shook her head. "I'll never understand you." She said to her user.

Trish chuckled, replying "I guess I'm just unreadable, even by the manifestation of my own damn soul."

At that moment, Trish saw two police officers on patrol walking up from her left. She and Spice Girl watched them as they walked by. She made note of their hair, which both were pompadours. One was considerably larger than the other, and Trish wondered how long that guy took to get his hair just right.

As they finished walking by, Spice Girl turned back to Trish and asked "How do you plan on getting him?"

"Swoon him over through either a series of dates, or just one really good date." Trish replied.

Spice Girl rolled her eyes in return and returned to her user.

Trish blinked and sighed, before beginning to stand up.

"Ohayō, misu." She heard from behind her.

She turned around to see the two police officers from earlier standing in front of her. If she thought Giorno was tall, she was shocked to see two men standing one foot taller than her in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak Japanese." She said before one of the officers turned to the other.

"Watashi wa sō anata ni itta." One of the officers said to the other.

The officer then turned his attention to Trish and said in perfect English "I apologize miss. My friend here boldly assumed that you spoke Japanese."

The other officer rubbed the back of his neck, before saying "Sorry."

Trish looked at the two in bewilderment. "O-Oh, it's quite alright." She replied to the two giants.

"I must ask, why were you just talking to yourself a moment ago?" The larger pompadoured man asked.

Trish looked down to her left. "It was nothing Mr..."

Trish looked back up at the officers. More specifically, right at their name tags. She read 'Higashikata' on the large pompadoured man's tag and 'Nijimura' on the smaller pompadoured man's tag.

"...Mr. Higashikata."

The two men looked at each other and nodded.

"It's quite alright, miss." The officer replied.

"There are many things civilians don't understand about police officers, and the same can be said the other way around. However..." He paused, his body giving off a purple aura to it.

Trish looked bewildered yet again.

"...there are many things both don't understand about people like us." He proudly proclaimed, before a looming figure manifested behind the officer.

The figure was clad in tall pink headgear, part of a mask, and pink armor-like plates on many large surfaces of its body. Cables join the back of its head to its upper back. It bore a heart motif between the top of its head, its chin, shoulders, celiac plexus, belt, and knees; with pairs of short spikes protruding from its shoulders and ankles. Trish's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You'll just show your stand to anyone when the opportunity presents itself, don't you Josuke?" Officer Nijimura chuckled.

'Josuke' turned to his partner, replying "You can show off your stand too, Okuyasu."

'Okuyasu' dumbly grinned. "With pleasure." He cried, as his body began to glow a blue aura.

Soon, his own stand manifested behind him. The stand looked to be wearing football pads, though it has several spikes jutting from them. A towel-like object drapes over its shoulders, with a symbol on one end and a symbol on the other. On each side of the Stand's face are blinders that cover its headlight-shaped eyes and limit its vision. The two stand using officers looked at Trish.

"We saw you talking to your stand earlier and were like 'Huh, another stand user in Morioh. Let's be sure she's not causing trouble.'" Josuke said.

Trish quickly defended herself. "No, No. I'm not here to cause trouble." She said, before Spice Girl manifested.

The stand looked at the two larger stands and her eyes widened. "If you think I'm fighting those, you're dead wrong." Spice Girl replied.

"Oh, it can talk?" Okuyasu asked.

"Yeah, she's sentient." Trish replied.

"Awesome. Our friend has a sentient stand as well. We assumed that your stand was sentient, but we wanted to make sure." Josuke said.

"That's nice." Trish said.

Josuke then asked "I don't mean to be personal here, but are you by yourself, or are you with a group? And are they all stand users?"

"I'm in a group of four- no, five people from Italy." Trish clarified.

"And yes, they're all stand users." Spice Girl added.

"And before you ask, my name is Spice Girl." The stand tacked on, before putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess we should do some kind of formal introduction. My name is Josuke Higashikata, and my stand's name is Crazy Diamond." Josuke said, before picking up a rock and smashing it in his stand's hand. Dust flew from the stand's hand, before opening up, revealing the smashed rock. Before Trish could ask why he did that, Crazy Diamond touched one piece of the broken rock and, as if by magic, the rock brought itself back together. Trish stood there in wonder, as Josuke gestured to Okuyasu.

"Call me Okuyasu Nijimura, and witness The Hand." He proclaimed as Josuke turned towards his partner.

"Wait, did he say Niijima or Nijimura?" Spice Girl whispered to Trish.

"Definitely Nijimura. I don't think the two are related." Trish muttered back to her stand, remembering how her manager and her had to help an alternate version of her manager and his friends, with one of the girls having a similar last name to Okuyasu's.

Okuyasu's stand held it's right hand up, as a green glow began emanating from it. The moment the rock was a meter in front of Okuyasu, The Hand swung its right hand at the rock, all three watching as the rock vanished into thin air. Trish was awestruck. Josuke and Okuyasu took a small bow before looking back at Trish.

"Well, I'm Trish Una, and, as my stand said, her name is Spice Girl." She said, taking a rock herself. Spice Girl touched the rock, and almost instantly the rock became elastic. Trish then began to take the rock on her knuckles and began tossing it like pizza dough.

Josuke laughed, then recalled his stand and pondered for a moment before looking back at Trish. "Aren't you a singer or something?" He asked.

Trish nodded. "People call it being a 'Pop Star', but I'm not a fan of that too much." She said, Spice Girl returning to her user.

"Our friend won't shut up about you! She's a big fan of yours and is a stand user as well!" Okuyasu exclaimed, recalling his stand.

"Yeah, if she knew you were in town, she'd probably have a heart attack." Josuke added.

Okuyasu sniggered. "Yeah, a sheer hea-"

"Don't you mention that 'thing' again." Josuke blurted, jabbing his index finger into Okuyasu's chest.

Okuyasu put his arms up in self defense. "It was just a joke man. Sorry." He mumbled.

Josuke saw his expression and then chuckled. "I'm sorry, man. It was my bad. I just lashed out." He said, before putting his arm around Okuyasu in comfort.

Okuyasu looked at Josuke and grinned happily. Trish observed the whole affair in disbelief.

"Um, well, it was nice meeting you two, but I've got to get back to my friends. I hope you don't mind." Trish said.

Okuyasu turned to her, saying "No problem. Sorry for taking up your time."

"Maybe we'll run into each other at some point. It's like they say, 'Stand users are drawn to other stand users.'" Josuke added.

Trish pondered the saying for a moment, thinking 'Is that why I'm drawn to Giorno, or am I completely misreading him?'

"We'll see Josuke." She said, before heading back to the hotel.

The two watched Trish walk into the hotel, as Okuyasu turned to Josuke and asked "You think we'll run into her and her friends in town?"

"Probably." Josuke simply replied, before the two of them returned to their morning patrol


	7. Morning Routine

Trish re-entered the hotel and observed her surroundings once again. It was also her first time noticing the pool out in the back of the hotel. Trish pondered for a moment, before heading towards the elevator.

She was halfway to the elevator when she heard "Oi Trish."

The pinkette looked to her right to see none other than Fugo and Mista eating breakfast.

_'Not saying I'm surprised to see them, but…'_ She thought to herself, before joining her friends.

"Good morning." Trish said, before taking a seat. She observed the two of them as they dug into their breakfast.

Mista was taking on a bowl of miso soup and white rice, while Fugo was calmly enjoying ham and eggs with a green salad.

"The two of you seem livelier than you were yesterday morning." Trish said, thinking back to when the two of them were walking like zombies.

Mista let out a hearty laugh, saying "The beds here are fantastic. If you could actually lay on a cloud, that would be what it's like." while inhaling his soup.

Fugo nodded, adding "I think that was the first night in a while that I've gotten more than eight hours of sleep. Not because of Giorno's assignments, but because of my own procrastination" before taking in a fork full of greens.

Mista looked up and said "Speaking of Giorno, where is he?"

"He's still in the room." Trish piped up.

"You might want to get him down here soon. We still need to decide what we're doing today." Mista said, with a mouth full of white rice.

Trish nodded, as she got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said, before walking towards the elevator.

"See ya in a few, Trish." Mista called, waving her off, before returning his attention to his meal.

Trish made her way to the elevator and pressed the button, calling the elevator down. Once the elevator reached the first floor, the doors opened and Trish stepped inside. She pressed the button next to the '3' and watched as the elevator doors closed behind her.

"You know," Trish heard next to her "I know you're still thinking about him."

Trish groaned. "You know, you don't have to point it out." She retorted.

Spice Girl chuckled, saying "Oh, dear Trish, but I do. How else will I be able to keep telling you that waiting will most likely end up in failure?"

Trish glared at Spice Girl, the stand giving an innocent little smile. She rolled her eyes as the elevator reached the third floor.

"I'll ask him out later today, alright?" Trish blurted.

Spice Girl grinned back. "That's the answer I was looking for." She said, before returning to her user.

Trish sighed, stepping out of the elevator. She was glad no one else was out on the third floor, otherwise she would probably get odd looks. She made her way to room four and unlocked the door, heading straight into the room.

The main living space was quiet, however, she heard some muffled singing from within the bathroom. Trish, confused, walked towards the bathroom door and put her ear against the door. She heard what could only be Giorno singing to himself.

"Ripple of destiny, in your heart let it resonate. It is your fate."

Trish was shocked, his voice sounded melodic and deep, an interesting combo.

"Now you will mystify the night, Dodge in the blinking of an eye. Avoid the evil blade, and then find an opening to strike" Giorno continued, blissfully unaware of the admirer listening in on him.

"Testing your conviction paves a way onto tomorr-"

At that moment, Trish planted a single *Knock* on the door "

AAAAAAAHH!" A muffled scream escaped from the bathroom.

Trish became guffawed with laughter. "

T-Trish, was that you?" Giorno asked.

"Maybe." She coyly replied.

"Don't fucking do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Giorno called from the other side of the door.

Whatever. Are you decent?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

There was a few moments before she heard Giorno say "I've got pants on."

Trish thought for a moment. "That's fine with me. Can I come in for a moment?" She requested.

"Uh, sure. The doors unlocked." Giorno said, as Trish entered the bathroom.

She looked at Giorno for a moment and stood agape.

"Oh my, Giorno…" She muttered, seeing the boy with his hair unbraided and uncurled. Giorno's beach blonde hair was down to his shoulders, surprising Trish once again. That, along with his toned abs were sending very lewd thoughts into Trish's mind, as the pinkette tried to bat them away. The blonde looked at Trish with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. You haven't seen me like this, have you?" Giorno asked.

Trish shook her head, as Giorno chuckled.

"It's a routine to keep my hair the way it is." He said, taking out hair gel and hair curlers.

"Observe." Giorno said simply, before using Gold Experience to braid the back of his head in record time. The once long flowing blonde hair was now in a neat braid on the back of Giorno's head.

"Thanks Gold." Giorno said, turning to his stand. Gold Experience simply nodded and returned to his user.

"Now comes the 'fun' part." He said, before curling the front of his hair into his signature curls. Then, carefully, he applied the hair gel to stiffen up the curls faster.

"I have to thank Polnareff for the idea of using hair curlers, and the fast setting hair gel. It cuts out about two hours of time it used to take me." Giorno said, looking at his watch, reading 10:20.

"Now to wait fifteen minutes and let these things dry." He said, taking his pink shirt and zipping it on.

"If you need to prep, be my guest" Giorno said, gesturing towards the sink, as he sat down on the toilet and began to slip his shoes on.

Trish nodded, looking in her makeup bag for lip stick, eye shadow, and eye-liner. Giorno watched as Trish applied a light pink eye shadow around her eyes, and her black eye-liner on her inner lash lines within about three minutes. Giorno was amazed that she could apply the make up so fast and still make it look great. Then came the lipstick. Trish ran the bright pink lip stick across her lips, the color reflecting on the pinkette's lips. Giorno could only think of Trish's lips and how much he wanted to plant his lips on-

'Okay, enough of that thought' Giorno thought to himself, a bright red blush rushing across his face.

Trish finished applying her lip stick and looked at herself in the mirror, smiling to herself.

"Five minutes. Not bad, right Giorno?" She asked, rubbing her lips together.

No response. "Giorno?" Trish asked yet again, turning to the boy sat on the toilet.

She noticed his face was a deep shade of red. "Is everything alright?" She questioned, concerned.

"Oh, y-yeah. I think it's a bit too hot in here." Giorno said, tugging at his collar.

"Really, it isn't that hot for me." Trish replied.

"Well, it is for me, so I think I'll step out for a moment." Giorno said quickly, getting off of the toilet seat and making his way to the door, quickly exiting and shutting the door behind him before Trish had time to react.

He slumped himself up against the wall and slapped himself. '

Come on Giovanna, you don't act like this. Why am I acting like this?' Giorno thought to himself.

**'Because you saw a girl you like looking pretty in a mirror. I don't see the problem here.'**

Giorno groaned, knowing who the second voice was. He thought 'You're not exactly helping right now Gold.'

**'Hey man, I'm not the adolescent struggling with hormonal and relationship issues, as well as the mafia. I'm just the manifestation of his soul.' **Gold Experience retorted.

'Well, I suppose you haven't felt the way I do for Trish with anyone, have you?' Giorno fired back.

Gold Experience may not have been present, but Giorno could feel the blush of his stand. His eyes widened.

'Oh my god, you do.' Giorno thought.

**'****It's Spice Girl. And trust me when I say this, I understand what you're going through.' **Gold Experience said, trying to comfort his user.

'Well, this is a turn of events.' Giorno said in his head.

**'Look, I want Spice as much as you want Trish. Just know, the way I feel about her and the way you feel about Trish are the same.' **Gold Experience said, his voice fading out from Giorno's head.

Giorno sighed, before looking at his watch, reading the time to be '10:40'.

"Man, time does fly when you discuss your interests with the manifestation of your soul." Giorno muttered, standing up. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in." Trish's muffled voice came from the other side. Giorno let himself in, walking up to the sink and stood next to Trish.

Trish looked at him and asked "Are you alright?"

Giorno turned to her and gave her a smile. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine. I know how it is sometimes." Trish said.

Giorno nodded, looking at himself in the mirror. He reached for the hair curlers and slowly pulled them out, starting from the left, then removing the right, and finally removing the middle curler. Giorno looked at his three familiar curls and sighed. Trish looked at Giorno and smiled.

"It looks great, as usual." She said.

Giorno looked back at Trish and smiled back, saying "Thanks."

"Now, lets get going and get some breakfast." Trish declared and Giorno nodded.

The two exited the bathroom and quickly re-entered the bedroom. Giorno grabbed his wallet, as did Trish with her handbag. Giorno then remembered that Polnareff was still asleep. He looked on the dresser, Polnareff still passed out.

"Hey, Polnareff. Wake up." Giorno called to the sleeping turtle/man.

Polnareff woke up with a start as the ghost of the french man emerged from the key and looked towards Giorno.

"A-Ah, good morning Giorno. You could have let me sleep in 'til ten you know." Polnareff said. Giorno looked at his watch

"It's a quarter to eleven, Polnareff." He said.

Polnareff looked down and muttered "Dammit. It's never enough sleep, is it?"

"No, it never is." Giorno chuckled, grabbing Polnareff. Giorno, Trish, and Polnareff quickly exited their room and walked down the hall.

The three made their way towards the elevator, before seeing some familiar faces walking towards them.

"Oi, Giorno, Trish. You guy's missed breakfast." Mista called to them.

Giorno and Trish groaned. "Are you kidding me?" Trish asked.

"I'm afraid not." Fugo replied.

"Breakfast ends at 10:30 and it's..."

He looked down at his watch

"...10:50 right now."

Giorno sighed. "Well, I guess there's always lunch." He said.

"I guess so." Trish muttered. "What I wouldn't do for some Perrier right now." she added.

"You forgot to bring some?" Mista questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes." Trish sighed.

Giorno, in comfort, put his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find some. Don't worry." He said.

Trish smiled. "Thank's Gio."

Mista and Fugo looked at the two for a moment. The way Giorno and Trish were looking at each other seemed like they were lost in each other's eyes.

"Uh, are you two alright or..." Fugo trailed off.

"Huh?" Giorno and Trish asked simultaneously, snapping back to reality. Neither of them had seemed to realize what had happened.

"Let's get going." Giorno said, him and Trish walking straight past Fugo and Mista.

The two stood with bewilderment for a moment.

"You don't think that he likes... that she likes..." Mista said, trying to reason with himself.

Fugo nodded. "That's... a possibility." He said, heading back towards the rest of the gang with Mista.

Polnareff was just as bewildered as Mista and Fugo. And he had a front row seat to the event. He looked back up at Giorno and Trish. 'So, it seems it goes both ways.' Polnareff thought to himself.

"Polnareff..." Giorno began.

Polnareff looked at Giorno "Yeah?" He asked.

"For now, could you go back in the key. I don't want people to be freaked out by the whole 'ghost in a turtle' thing." Giorno requested.

Polnareff simply nodded, before returning to the key.

Mista and Fugo had finally caught up to the others, as Giorno pressed the button to call the elevator up. The doors opened up instantly and the gang stepped inside. No one said a word for the ride down. Giorno was silently cursing himself out in thought.

'Jeez, subtly is not my specialty today, is it? Idiot. What's wrong with- oh wait, I had this revelation earlier.' He thought.

Likewise, Trish was also thinking to herself. 'Fuck's sake, I've really gone and just did that, didn't I? I could've probably just asked him to be my boyfriend then and there and it wouldn't have been as awkward as that.' She thought to herself.

The elevator's audible *ding* indicated that the gang reached the first floor.

They stepped out of the elevator, and into the lobby, heading towards the exit. The doors opened and the gang breathed a breath of fresh air. The sky's orange hue seemed natural and no one in the gang questioned it. They noticed a bus pulling up to the front of the hotel, with a sign on the front reading 'To: Morioh Center'. The doors of the bus opened as the gang stepped on.

"Welcome aboard." The driver said in English.

"All of you are going into town, yes?" He asked.

"Yes." Giorno kindly replied.

The driver nodded. "It'll be a five minute drive into town. And it'll be around 1000 yen for all of you."

Giorno nodded as he deposited two 500 yen coins into the bus. The gang quickly took their seats near the back and watched as the bus filled up with other people.

Once everyone was on, the driver closed the door and over the intercom said "Next stop, Morioh Center." before pulling away from the curb and heading into town without anything else of note happening.

The bus arrived into town, before pulling up at 'Bus Stop 1'.

"Alright, welcome to Morioh Center." The driver called over the intercom.

The people on the bus got off quickly and they flooded onto the sidewalk. The town clock rang it's bells to signify that it was 11:00. The gang observed their surroundings and took in the scenery. Off to the right, Trish noticed a large building in particular. Colored in a deep blue, she assumed it was the police station. And her assumption was correct as she noticed two familiar faces exiting the building. She motioned the gang towards the station, before waving to the two men.

"Hey Josuke and Okuyasu."

* * *

Hey, so I've got some exams coming up in a few weeks, so it'll be up in the air if I'll be able to post chapter 8 next week. If I do, I do. If not, then it'll be in two weeks. Sorry for any inconvenience this may bring.


	8. Lets Go Eat Some Italian Food Again

Giorno and the rest of the gang looked confused for a moment, as they walked towards the two men.

"Hey Trish. It's good to see you again." Josuke said to Trish.

"Likewise." The pinkette replied.

Trish observed that their outfits were more casually clad. They seemed to resemble outfits like a high schooler would wear. Josuke had a blue school uniform with an open breast window, much like Giorno, except he had a yellow under-shirt. Various pins were scattered along the jacket. In particular, a heart and peace symbol rested on either side of Josuke's breast window, as well as an anchor and more hearts on the neck piece. Okuyasu also wore a similar uniform to Josuke, but he didn't have an opened breast window. His pins were more related to money, with yen and U.S. dollar signs on his chest. The two looked like delinquents, or at least were trying to put on a delinquent act.

"Uh, Trish, do you know these guys?" Mista asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Kind of. I ran into them on their morning patrol this morning. We had a bit of a chat and introduced ourselves." Trish said, turning back towards Mista.

"How long ago was this?" Fugo questioned.

"Around an hour and a half ago." She replied.

"Well, we take the early morning shift, so you caught us at the right time." Josuke said, before taking a look at Trish's group.

He eyed the group jumping from Fugo, to Mista, to…

"Wait, is that a turtle?" Josuke asked, slightly recoiling.

Giorno looked down at the silent Polnareff, before looking back up and saying "Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

Polnareff just rolled his eyes.

Josuke looked back at Giorno for a moment. The two made direct eye contact, neither of them saying a word. Giorno felt an odd aura surrounding this Josuke guy, something familiar.

"Why do I get this feeling that I should know you?" Giorno asked.

Josuke looked back at Giorno, saying "I'm getting the same feeling too."

Giorno took a step forward, Josuke doing the same. The gang just watched on as the two men approached each other. When Giorno and Josuke were face to face, they began studying the other. Giorno looked upward at the 6' 3" man. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Josuke had this aura to him that made Giorno feel like he could trust him.

Josuke held his hand out to Giorno. Giorno looked down at Josuke's extended hand, then back up to his face, before extending his own hand, as the two locked together. The two shook hands with a firm grip. A beaming smile crept up on Josuke's face, as he began to heartily laugh.

"You know, I had a feeling about you, and I guess I was right. The name's Josuke Higashikata." Josuke said.

"I had the same feeling with you. I'm Giorno Giovanna. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Giorno replied, a smile crawling up on his face as well.

The two disconnected their hands as the rest of the group finally introduced themselves with each other.

"So, how long are you guy's gonna be here for?" Okuyasu asked.

"We're only here for three days as per request of this man behind me." Giorno replied, pointing behind him, directly at Mista.

"Hey man, you know my hatred for that… damn… number." Mista spluttered.

Fugo rolled his eyes, before putting a hand on Mista's shoulder. "Maybe you'll get over your tetra phobia one day Gu- Mista." Fugo said, momentarily correcting himself.

Mista looked back up at him with a slight grin. Fugo ignored this look and returned his attention to the group.

"Anyways, are there any places you guys would like to go? We could help with that." Josuke offered.

Trish was about to speak, but her stomach answered for her.

"Any restaurants near here?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

Josuke chuckled. "We were about to go out to lunch with a few friends. You guys could tag along too if you want." He offered.

The gang beamed up at this. "Where did you have in mind?" Fugo asked.

"I assume you guys would still like a little taste of home, right?" Josuke asked.

Mista raised an eyebrow, before saying "I'm not going for any Japanese-Italian fusion restaurant bullshit. Either one end or the other."

Josuke and Okuyasu looked at each other for a moment and then began to guffaw with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mista questioned.

"Don't worry. The guy's actually from Italy." Josuke replied. The rest of the group looked surprised.

"He left his home country to start a new life. He doesn't talk about it a lot, but his family isn't exactly great." Okuyasu explained.

"Yeah, Italy the past few years hasn't exactly been the greatest." Trish said, thinking back to the year before. The gang had a collective shudder, before returning their attention to the conversation.

"If it's authentic, then I'm in." Fugo stated.

"Alright, then it's settled." Josuke declared "Our friends should be here any moment, so we should be-"

"Hey, Josuke and Okuyasu." A new voice entered the fray. The two men turned around to greet the new voice, leaving Trish completely blocked out.

"Hey, Yukako, it's good to see you." Okuyasu greeted warmly.

Josuke noticed someone else was missing "Hey, where's-"

"He's caught up in the office. He'll be joining us soon." Yukako quickly replied, knowing full well who Josuke was talking about.

Okuyasu's face then lit up, as he said "Hey, Yukako. You'll never guess who we ran into today."

Josuke grinned as well, looking back at Yukako. The girl let out a sigh. "Look you two, if this is some kind of game-"

"No games here, Yukako." The two men said, stepping out of the way for Trish to see the other girl. She was roughly the same height as Trish, maybe being an inch taller. She wore a blue partial crop-top, a yellow jacket on top, and a blue knee skirt.

Yukako's face swiftly changed from a frown to a look of shock, and then a look of joy. "Oh my god, you're… y-you're…"

She began to struggle on her words. Trish noticing this, quickly spoke up. "Don't worry. I know what it is you're feeling right now and I get it. That's fine."

Trish tried her best to calm down the woman. "I-It's fine. I'm Yukako Yamagishi. If it wasn't obvious already, I'm a huge fan of you and your work." Yukako said.

Trish smiled. "It's always a pleasure to meet fans." She said warmly.

Yukako smiled, then looked at the rest of Trish's group and asked "So are these your bodyguards?"

Trish shook her head. "No. They're friends of mine. We're on vacation at the moment." She said.

"They're tagging along with us to Tonio's." Josuke added.

Yukako's smile beamed. "Alright then, it'll be an early lunch, but that's fine." Yukako replied, finally calming down.

Okuyasu looked at the clock as it read '11:20'. "Let's get moving then." Okuyasu called, gesturing the gang to get a move on, as they quickly did.

The group made their way down the streets of Morioh in formation. Josuke and Okuyasu in the front, Trish and Yukako directly behind them, Giorno and Polnareff behind them, and Fugo and Mista leading the back. Giorno silently observed the conversation in front of him. Trish and Yukako were discussing makeup or something like that. Makeup didn't concern a man like Giorno, but what did was the occasional giggle from Trish. Those set the Mafioso wild. When he caught a glimpse of her smile, Giorno's couldn't help but smile too. But he was still beating himself up over not talking to her about it.

'If I had the courage to ask her out now, I would.' He thought to himself.

**'But?' **

Giorno sighed mentally. 'But I don't.'

**'And that's the root of your problems Giorno.' **Gold Experience said.

Giorno really didn't want to have another one of these conversations.

'I'll ask her after lunch. Happy?' 

**'Good.' **Gold Experience said, before his voice faded.

Giorno sighed to himself.

Polnareff looked up at Giorno and shook his head.

'As Jotaro would say, good grief.' Polnareff thought to himself. He was worried for Giorno's well-being, and knew that when Giorno crashed, he crashed hard. Polnareff could only hope for the best.

The gang soon arrived at their destination. A building on the edge of town, right next to a graveyard, with a sign that read Trattoria Trussardi.

"Well this seems kind of… sketchy." Mista bluntly stated.

"Don't worry. It's fantastic." Okuyasu reassured.

The group entered the building and the gang took in their environment. They felt as if they had stepped right into a restaurant back at home. The place felt authentic. Mista then noticed the table situation.

"Hey, how come there're only two tables here?" He questioned.

"Well, this place is a one man establishment." Josuke explained as they heard footsteps exiting the kitchen.

A fairly tall man in a chef's outfit emerged out from the kitchen.

"Ah, if it isn't my most favorite customers." The man said to Josuke's group.

He then looked right at the gang. He turned to Josuke and asked "Friends of yours?"

"Right on the nose as always, Tonio." Josuke said.

Tonio smiled and turned his attention to the gang. "Well, in any case, welcome to Trattoria Trussardi. I am Tonio Trussardi." He said, introducing himself.

"Now, I can tell you're not from around here." Tonio added.

Giorno nodded. "We're from Italy as well. Napoli specifically."

Tonio beamed. "Ah, it's nice to know I'm now not the only Italian in Morioh at the moment." He joked.

Tonio quickly moved the two tables together and sat the eight chairs around the table. The gang quickly took their seats around the table. Starting from the top of the table clockwise, Josuke and Okuyasu sat next to each other, as an empty seat lay between Okuyasu and Yukako. Trish was in-between Giorno, who was to her left, and Yukako, who sat to her right. Fugo was in-between Giorno and Mista, and Polnareff sat in Giorno's lap.

"Alright, now that we have that settled, let's get started with all of your meals." Tonio said, starting with Okuyasu.

He held Okuyasu's palm in his hand and began to feel it. The gang looked on confused. "Hmm, eight hours of sleep, good amount of exercise, current gastro health in excellent condition."

Tonio muttered to himself. He nodded to himself, quickly jotting something down on his notepad.

"Hey, what was that all about? And where are the menus?" Fugo asked, confused.

Tonio looked at him and said "That's not how I operate things here, signore." before taking Josuke's palm, muttering to himself, and jotting down on his notepad. He did the same thing for Fugo and Mista. When Tonio got to Giorno, he noticed the turtle.

"Should I bring out some lettuce for him?" Tonio asked, pointing at Polnareff.

"Yes, please." Giorno replied, before giving Tonio his palm.

He continued his routine, before getting to Trish.

Giorno watched at Tonio began to feel Trish's palms. Time seemed to slow down for him. He watched as Trish's palms were slowly rubbed up and down. Her hand looked so soft. It was almost as if Spice Girl had used her ability on it. Giorno could imagine himself in Tonio's position, slowly feeling Trish's palms, feeling the soft and supple hands in his own. He wanted to make Trish feel happy. He began to imagine the two holding the others hands tightly, no one else around. The mood finally seems right, the time Giorno was looking for. Trish closes her eyes. The big moment for them. Giorno smiles and puckers up his lips, closing his eyes. On his own, Giorno breaks out of his day dream and his face begins to flush a bright red with embarrassment.

He turned to Tonio and asks "Where's the restroom?"

"It's the door on the left, signore." Tonio replied.

"G-Grazie." Giorno said, attempting to cover up his blush, setting Polnareff in his seat, and swiftly walking into the bathroom.

"Is he alright?" Josuke asked.

Mista leaned back in his chair, before saying "Sometimes he gets like this. Can't say I know why."

Trish watched Giorno rush into the bathroom, the door closing behind him with a thud. She could only speculate to herself. Her speculation was cut short as the door behind her opened. The group turned their heads to see the new face. A short, silver haired man entered wearing a blue school-like uniform, looking as if he ran a marathon.

"Sorry if I'm late, guys." He said.

Josuke smiled. "It's fine, Koichi."

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the hiatus. Now I should be back to regularly updating this thing.


	9. Old Friend

Disclaimer: Trigger warning for people with depression and/or anxiety. Themes of it will be brought up in this chapter, so be warned.

* * *

"Idiot, how could you act so **USELESS **in the face of your own emotions?" Giorno muttered to himself.

He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water. He splashed his face one final time before shutting off the faucet, before looking at his reflection in the mirror. Giorno stared at his reflection, seeing his eyes red from tears. It wasn't like him to feel emotions this powerful. These emotions had been pounding in his head, and it seemed pointless to ignore them. It was the first time in fifteen years he had cried like that. He kept his emotions to himself, harboring them from ever getting out to the public. Giorno had felt it was pointless to get into these discussions. He didn't want to burden anyone with his own woes. He knew the consequences of holding in his feelings, and yet he still did it anyway.

Giorno rested both of his hands on the sink, before attempting to calm himself down again.

"I can't keep going on like this." He gasped in-between breaths.

"I-I need to t-tell her." Giorno felt like he was choking on his own breath.

He slipped in a deep breath, holding it in for a few moments, before letting it out. In that moment, Giorno made up his mind.

"I'll ask her today. Right here." He declared to himself. Giorno looked back up at his reflection with a bit of confidence, smiling.

"I may have already achieved my dream, but I, Giorno Giovanna, have a new dream; for Trish Una to be my-"

His declaration was cut short as he heard the door knob being fiddled with slightly. Giorno, acting quickly, turned around and saw two bathroom stalls. He quickly jumped into the right stall, and latched the door shut. He sat down on the toilet, and hoped that whoever was in there would be done with their business quickly. Giorno heard footsteps walk right past him and enter the other stall, the door latching shut. He sat in silence for a moment, hoping there would be no interaction between the two of them.

"You alright in there, friend?" A voice came from the other side of the other stall.

'Damnit, a talker.' Giorno thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah. Just fine." He said, knowing full well that he was lying.

He heard a chuckle from the other stall. "You know, you may be able to fool someone else, but I have a knack for sensing other people's emotions through their words and the way they speak." The stranger replied.

Giorno sighed to himself. "Fine, you got me." He said, defeated.

"Talk to me. What's on your mind?" The stranger asked.

Giorno drew in a breath, before saying "It's… stupid really. There's this girl I like, and I don't have the courage to ask her out."

Giorno waited for the stranger to laugh at him, maybe mock him for it.

What he wasn't expecting was for the stranger to say "Its fine, everyone gets like that."

Giorno cocked an eyebrow to himself. "I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know?" He asked.

A chuckle emerged from the other stall. "I talk from experience, sir."

Giorno sat speechless for a moment. "I apologize. I didn't mean to assume." He said.

"It's quite alright." The stranger replied.

"So, how long have the two of you known each other?" The stranger asked.

"Nearly a year now." Giorno replied.

The stranger went quiet for a moment, before asking "When did you start feeling like this for her?"

"A couple of months ago. We went through a rough patch of time before it finally hit me like a truck and I couldn't get her out of my mind." Giorno said, thinking back to the day it hit him…

* * *

Giorno sat in his office, watching the pendulum of the clock swing back and forth, the mundanity of the day seeming to drain him. He stood up and looked out of his window. He had a clear view of the streets of Naples. The leaves turned their nice oranges and browns, signifying the turn to autumn. Most people were either rushing to get home quickly, or were taking in the scenery of the city. He eyed from person to person, thinking about how easy it could be to take their wallets. Of course, ever since becoming the boss, he hadn't had to worry about money. His old days of thievery were over, and he now had the mafia to focus on. And he hoped these problems could be resolved soon. Giorno knew he didn't have the time for such tasks.

Giorno heard a knock on the door behind him.

"Come in." He said, turning around. He was greeted by two of his subordinates.

"You got the files I asked the both of you?" They both nodded, dropping both of their folders on the table. Giorno nodded, seeing the files they brought out.

"Gianluca, you can go." He said.

The boy, Gianluca Pericolo, nodded, before exiting the room.

The other, a young girl, stood in front of Giorno's desk. The two stood in silence for a moment, before Giorno broke the ice.

"Sheila E. I need to discuss some things with you, is that alright?" He asked.

Sheila E. looked at Giorno and nodded her head.

"In a week, I need you to go on a mission." Giorno paused, observing her stoic face.

He continued, saying "You'll be partnered with Murolo and someone else." He finished.

"I assume this will be the narcotics team mission, sir?" Sheila E. asked. Giorno nodded his head.

"Yes, you'll have to take them all down. Do you understand?" He asked. "Yes, GioGio." She said, before turning around to leave.

"Just one more thing." Giorno said.

Sheila E. stopped dead in her steps and turned around.

"What is it?" She asked.

Giorno thought over his words carefully, as he didn't want Sheila E. to get the wrong idea.

"How do you know if you like someone?" Giorno asked.

That certainly caught Sheila E. off guard.

"I-I'm sorry? I don't quite understand." She replied.

Giorno sat down in his chair and faced the bewildered girl, re-evaluating his choice of words.

"How can you tell if you like someone, like say a friend, or a significant other?" He asked.

Sheila E. pondered for a moment, before saying "It entirely depends on the person. Whether or not their traits match up with your own."

She looked back at Giorno, as he sat deep in thought.

Giorno looked back up and said "That'll be all, Sheila E., thank you."

Sheila E. nodded and left the room, closing the door on her way out, leaving only Giorno.

Giorno was in his own mind, thinking about Sheila E.'s words.

'Whether or not their traits match up with your own.' Her words echoed in his mind.

Giorno closed his eyes, and tried to line up his traits with someone. He thought about how horrible his childhood had been and the absence of his biological father. He thought about his stand, who was naturally awoken, not through a stand arrow. He thought about the gang, and how they treated him as an outsider on the first day. Those thoughts drew him to one person, the one Giorno had bonded with after the gang landed on Sardinia. Giorno sat there in realization, and thoughts of her flooded his mind. The night that Melone's stand attacked, she stood right by his side, attempting her best to fight with him. She was the one who ran to him and tried to re-attach his hands. When the gang landed on Sardinia, the two of them sat on the beach and talked for hours. After Chariot Requiem had been defeated, the two of them caught Mista's body as he landed in both of their arms. They both witnessed Bucciarati's ascension into heaven, neither one of them saying a word as Giorno stood, gripping the Requiem Arrow, before they passed out next to each other. When Mista had threatened to shoot Giorno at the colosseum, she was the first to jump in and defend him. His next words to her haunted him.

"This is as far as you go, Trish Una."

It sent shudders down his spine. Even though she had been by his side in his time of need, he left her out in the cold. He wanted to keep Bucciarati's wish of keeping Trish out of the business of the mafia, but his immediate response made him angry at himself. It took time to heal their relationship as friends. Although they were on good terms now, it was awful hearing Trish's story during their next meeting afterwards, about how she visited Bucciarati's grave and ran into his mother. Trish mentioned regretting her choice of words to Mrs. Bucciarati, calling Bruno an awful person. She knew that she didn't mean any of those words, but it sounded awful coming from her. The two of them agreed to start fresh, and it had worked out quite well thus far.

Her face, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, it all hit Giorno like a truck. That's when he began to feel his breath become heightened, his heart beat banged like gongs in his head, and he felt his cheeks swelter up just thinking about Trish. '

W-What is this… this… feeling?' Giorno thought to himself.

He couldn't be getting these feelings for someone he had only known for a few months. Giorno was in denial, but his mind was clearly made up; he had fallen in love with Trish Una. Giorno tried to steady his breath and calm himself down. He felt his heart beat slow down and his face cleared up quickly. It felt as if his own heart had been changed. Giorno took a deep breath and nodded to himself, knowing what he had to do. But firstly, more important matters needed to be attended to. He reached across his desk and grabbed one of the folders, opening it up. Inside, the folder contained files of a man and three pictures of a blonde haired boy with a green suit. Giorno grabbed one of these pictures and looked at it.

"I hope you're ready to rejoin Passione, Fugo." Giorno said to nobody but himself.

* * *

Giorno hadn't dared to tell the stranger about his memory, not wanting to dump it all out.

"Is she with you here?" The stranger asked.

"Yes, she's the pink haired girl sitting at the table." Giorno replied.

"Wait, you mean that Trish girl talking with my girlfriend?" The stranger asked.

Giorno's face lit up. "Ah, so you're a part of that group as well?" Giorno asked.

"Yeah, we've known each other for around three years now." The stranger replied, a fondness in his voice.

Giorno chuckled. "So, how did you and Yukako meet?" Giorno asked.

The stranger chuckled for a moment, before saying "It's complicated. She asked me out to lunch one day. I had thought it was for help in class, but she just came out right then and there and told me she fell madly in love with me."

"Well, isn't that a bit direct?" Giorno joked.

"It's was. Anyway, when I said no at first, she got very angry and clingy, and at points, very violent." The stranger said.

"I'm sorry your girlfriend was a... what's the word... yandere." Giorno said, a bit stunned.

'Jeez, and the two of them are still together?' He thought to himself.

"It's fine. She mellowed out after a month or so, and we both came to terms on starting fresh." The stranger said, finishing his story.

The stranger added "If Yukako and I are still together even after that, then I'm sure you and Trish can work out."

Giorno felt a confidence boost from the stranger. Giorno stood up and unlatched the stall door, before realizing his hands had touched the toilet. He quickly began to wash his hands, keeping up conversation with the stranger.

"Thanks for the advice." Giorno thanked the man.

He heard the door behind him unlatch. "Yeah, it was no problem at all, s-" The stranger shut up.

Giorno cocked an eyebrow. The guy had been talkative before, but now he stopped dead on his words.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Giorno asked, not even turning around or looking in the mirror.

"Y-Y-You… Y-You… Y-You're…" The stranger began to stutter, his voice fearful.

Giorno began to feel worried. Giorno turned around, looking back. '

Strange, there's no one there.' He thought to himself. That's when he heard heavy breathing right under where he was looking. He turned his attention downward to find…

"W-Wait, KOICHI?!" Giorno exclaimed.

"G-GIORNO?!" Koichi cried.

The two men looked at each other for a moment, before they plastered themselves against opposite bathroom walls. The two men stared at each other, both panting. It had been awhile since the two had first met, but Giorno had remembered the short statured silver haired man.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?" Koichi interrogated.

"I'm on vacation." Giorno answered directly. "What are you doing here?" He shot back.

"Me? I fucking live here!" Koichi exclaimed.

Giorno's eyes widened, before realizing their conversation prior, and Yukako mentioning that her boyfriend was still at the office.

'Dumbass.' Giorno thought to himself. Koichi's eyes were fixated on Giorno, waiting for him to make his move. Giorno did the same, eyes scanning, waiting for Koichi to strike.

A minute passed, and nothing happened.

"A-Aren't you going to bring out your stand to attack me?" Koichi asked.

Giorno raised an eyebrow. "I was waiting for you to bring out yours."

Koichi looked bewildered for a moment. "So, y-you're not going to hurt me?" He asked.

Giorno's face contorted in confusion. "No, why would I do that?" He questioned.

"I had thought with the whole mafia thing going on, you would try to dispose of any evidence of your existence." Koichi explained, finally calming down.

Giorno's face looked shocked. "H-How do you know about me being a part of the mafia?" He questioned.

Koichi spared a chuckle. "Oh please, who do you think gave the Speedwagon Foundation the go-ahead to give you support?" He asked.

That's when Giorno's eyes widened in realization. It was odd that an organization with such prestige would get their hands dirty in the Italian mafia.

"So, you're a member of the Speedwagon Foundation?" Giorno asked. Koichi nodded his head, finally taking himself off of the wall.

"Precisely." He said. Giorno did the same, as the two approached each other. The two of them stood for a moment, not saying a word.

That's when a giggle was heard. Neither of them knew who it was, but the moment it came out, the giggles evolved into chuckles, which then evolved into full on laughter.

"HAHA- That look on you face- HA –fucking priceless." Giorno guffawed.

"HEHE- are you kidding? You looked like- HAHA –you'd seen someone drop dead." Koichi managed.

The two of them stood laughing for a moment. For once, tears flowed down Giorno's face, and he didn't regret them. He was satisfied with them. The laughter died down, and the two managed to not laugh by looking at the others face.

After a moment of silence, Koichi looked up at Giorno and asked "So, shall we head back out there?" Giorno nodded.

"Yeah." He said, as the two of them exited the bathroom and re-entered the main eating area.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I changed the canon slightly. This was only done to give Trish a bit more of a role in the flashback, as well as the main story. Because, to be fair, she was criminally underused. Also, adding in a bit of PHF, if it wasn't obvious with Sheila E. and Murolo in the earlier chapters, as well as Gianluca now.


	10. Can I Ask You Something

"Hey Koichi, Giorno, you both alright?" Josuke immediately asked.

Everyone at the table had their eyes on the two men as they returned.

"Yeah, we're fine." Koichi replied, taking his seat next to Yukako, as Giorno grabbed Polnareff off the seat, and sat down next to Trish.

"Well," Fugo began "it's definitely an interesting method of ordering, that's for sure."

Josuke chuckled. "Yeah, we started coming here around three years ago, when he first opened up shop. His methods are… unique." He said.

Fugo raised an eyebrow, quizzically. "How so?" He asked Josuke.

Josuke sighed. "I guess it would be better to outright tell you guys. Tonio's a stand user."

Giorno, Mista and Fugo looked surprised, as did Trish, but considering they told her earlier about how they were stand users and the odd methods that Tonio used, it made sense.

Mista's face contorted as he tried to piece together information. "So, if Tonio is a stand user, then are you guys…" He trailed off when he saw both Josuke and Koichi nod their heads.

Mista sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God. I didn't want to seem weird if I had just brought out these guys."

Sex Pistols manifested on the table, all of them chattering amongst themselves, mainly about food. The Morioh gang looked on in bewilderment.

"So, it's a colony stand." Koichi said.

"Like B-Big Bro and Shigechi…" Okuyasu added to himself.

"A what stand?" Mista questioned, confused.

"A colony stand. They're stands that are divided into several entities." Koichi quickly explained.

"And it seems they're all sentient." Yukako added.

"I assume you got your stand through the arrow, right?" Koichi asked.

Mista thought back for a moment.

"Yeah, it's complicated, but I was stabbed with an arrow and gained my stand." He said.

Josuke then turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"I assume you guys got stands through the arrow too?" he asked.

Fugo nodded his head, saying "I got my stand the same way as Mista."

Giorno and Trish shook both of their heads.

"We're both natural-born stand users." Giorno said.

The rest of the table looked surprised, except for Koichi.

"Wait, I thought you passed Polpo's test. When did you manifest your stand?" Fugo questioned.

"A few months before I met you guys." Giorno said.

"So, I assume at least one of your parents are stand users?" Josuke asked.

That's when Koichi began to look nervous. 'Shit, this isn't good. If they ask him about his father, about DIO, who knows what'll happen.' He thought to himself.

Trish nodded her head. "Yeah, my dad was a stand user." She said.

"Was?" Yukako questioned.

"Yeah, he's dead." Trish said bluntly.

The Morioh gang looked shocked. "H-How did he die?" Josuke asked.

Trish turned to Giorno, looking for an answer. "He was killed by another stand user." Giorno said simply. Which wasn't wrong. Except for the fact that the stand user that 'killed' him was sitting at the same table as them.

"Jeez, that's rough. I'm sorry about that." Josuke said.

"Please, don't be. He was a bastard who tried to kill me." Trish said.

That certainly changed the mood of the table.

"FUCKING WHAT?!" Josuke looked like his eyes would pop out of his head.

"Why would a father ever try to kill his own daughter?!" Yukako asked, her voice still on edge.

The gang looked at each other and a collective sigh fell upon them. Fugo said "Well, how do I put this gingerly…"

"He was a mafia boss." Mista said bluntly.

Fugo glared towards Mista.

"That's not exactly putting it gingerly Gu- Mista." Fugo blurted.

Mista chuckled. "What can I say? I'm not the type of guy to beat around the bush, Pan- Fugo." Mista said.

Josuke looked at each of the gang, his eyebrow raised. "So, are you guys a part of the mafia or…" He trailed off, observing the rest of the gang.

Giorno and Koichi made eye contact, staring at each other for a moment, before Giorno nodded his head.

Koichi sighed. "With the exception for Trish, they're a part of the mafia." He said.

Josuke looked at Koichi, confused. "How do you know this?" Josuke asked.

"I was the one who gave the go ahead for the Speedwagon Foundation to give them support." Koichi explained.

Mista and Fugo looked mildly surprised.

"Well, thanks for the support Koichi." Mista said, grinning.

Josuke, however, was still confused.

"But how did you know about them in the first place?" He asked. Koichi sighed.

"Remember last year, when Mr. Jotaro asked me to go on a mission for him?" He asked. Josuke nodded his head.

"Well, I met Giorno that day, and he helped me though some sticky situations." Koichi explained.

Josuke turned his attention to Giorno and said "I don't know how the two of you met, but thanks for helping Koichi."

Giorno chuckled, saying "I was just trying to help him through the city." Giorno omitted the fact that he stole Koichi's luggage and pawned it off for some cash.

Yukako then asked "So if you guys are a part of the mafia, does your boss know that you're not in Italy?"

Mista chuckled, saying "Well, I guess I could let him know now."

That's when Mista cupped his hands and yelled across the table "YO, GIOGIO! I'M IN JAPAN RIGHT NOW! IS THAT FINE?"

This caused an eruption of laughter exude from the table, more specifically from the Sex Pistols, Fugo, Giorno and Trish, with Koichi chuckling.

The rest of the table looked confused.

"Wait, are you telling me that he…" Once again, Josuke trailed off, with his finger pointed at Giorno "…is your boss?"

Mista nodded his head. "Yup. He took the mantle of boss from Trish's old man, so now he's in control." He said.

Josuke, Okuyasu, and Yukako were shocked and looked partially frightened.

Giorno saw this and chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt anyone. I just need some rest and relaxation." He said, thinking to himself the real reason he came here.

A big sigh of relief swept through the table.

That's when footsteps could be heard from the kitchen as Tonio returned to the main eating area. He slowly handed out the plates of food, each plate looking different than the last. Many 'oohs' and 'ahhs' echoed around the table. However, Tonio's expression was one of worry.

Fugo noticed this and asked "Mr. Trussardi, is everything alright?"

Tonio looked back at Fugo and coldly said "I heard your discussion of how you are mafia men."

Chills ran up Fugo's spine.

That's when Tonio's expression softened slightly.

"I just need to know somethings." He said, looking at Giorno and Mista as well.

"What would you like to know?" Giorno asked politely.

"First off, are you paying with drug money?" Tonio asked.

Giorno shook his head, saying "We've ended all drug-trafficking in Italy, so no money coming from there."

Tonio slightly smiled. "Next, I have some family in the mafia." Tonio stated.

Everyone else at the table was surprised.

"Well, that's a shocker, isn't it?!" Josuke exclaimed.

Tonio continued "And I was wondering if they were alright."

"I don't think I know anyone in the mafia with the surname Trussardi." Giorno said.

Tonio chuckled slightly. "Well, that's because Trussardi is my mother's maiden name. I had to take it due to the fact that I had shamed my family for wanting to be a chef."

The group looked up at Tonio, as a chorus of sorrys erupted from the table.

Tonio continued, saying "If you're looking for my birth name, it's Antonio Volpe."

That's when Giorno, Mista, and Fugo froze, realizing what he had said.

"V-Volpe?" Mista asked.

Tonio looked at the group, biting his lip in worry.

"Is everything alright?" Tonio asked.

The entire table fell to silence. Fugo and Giorno looked at each other, as Giorno nodded his head, with a look that said "Tell him what you're comfortable with telling him."

Fugo sighed. "Your brother Massimo, He's…" Fugo trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

Time seemed to slow down for Fugo. He thought to himself, 'How am I going to tell him about Massimo? About how I was the one who killed him?'

"He's dead, isn't he?" Fugo looked up at Tonio, as the two stared at each other for a moment. Neither men said anything, the echoing silence driving Fugo mad.

"Hm, I understand." Tonio said.

Fugo looked worried. However, Tonio didn't have any malice in his eyes.

"I assume you knew Massimo personally, right?" He asked.

Fugo nodded his head. "We went to the same university." He said to Tonio.

Tonio continued, asking "And when did he die?"

Fugo sighed again. "He died in late September of last year." He said.

Tonio looked deep in thought for a moment. "And were you the one to…" Tonio said, looking back at Fugo.

"Yes." Fugo answered Tonio's unfinished question shamefully. Fugo looked at Tonio with worry, wondering what he was thinking about.

Tonio shook his head. "I kept on telling him that he should have left with me. He was just like father, never listening to a word of what I would say." Tonio said aloud.

Fugo was shocked. He thought that Tonio would have lashed out at him for killing his brother. But he seemed more sad and regretful.

Tonio then turned his attention to Fugo and said "I won't hold a grudge against you, Fugo. Just like I was a stain on the Volpe name, the Volpe's were a stain on Italy. My brother knew this, and yet he still held his belief that sticking with the family would lead him down the right path." Fugo sat in disbelief.

"Uh, thank you Mr. Trussardi." He said.

Tonio chuckled. "Please, call me Tonio." He said, before returning to the kitchen to prepare the main dishes.

"Well, that was certainly something, wasn't it?" Mista joked.

"Y-Yeah." Fugo nervously chuckled. Mista raised an eyebrow to his friend, as normal conversations resumed around the table.

"Oi, Fugo, are you alright?" Mista asked, his tone shifting into worry.

Fugo looked back up at Mista, sighed, and said "Yeah, sorry. I was worried about that entire interaction, you know."

Mista chuckled. "Yeah, it's odd being served food from the guy who's brother you killed." He jested.

"You really don't talk about these subjects sensitively, do you?" Fugo muttered.

"What can I say except for its just how I am Panni." Mista replied.

Fugo looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Panni?" Fugo inquired.

Mista put his index finger over his lips and shushed Fugo.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a little nickname." Mista said to him.

Fugo sighed, saying "Oh great, we're at the point in our friendship where we have to give each other nicknames. Oh goodie."

Mista let out a laugh, before patting his friend on the back, and joining back in on the main conversation.

"So, about cannibalism…" Mista started off.

"Oh god, not this again." Fugo sighed, causing the rest of the table to guffaw with laughter.

That's when another voice piped up. "Excuse me, I know you mentioned this earlier, but…"

Yukako looked back at the gang. "Who was just talking?" She questioned.

The gang looked at each other with confusion.

"Down here." A voice came from Giorno's seat.

Giorno looked down for a moment and chuckled.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about you." He said, placing the turtle on the table.

Josuke raised an eyebrow. "Why did you place the turtle on the table?" He asked, partially creeped out.

"Because I wanted to talk." Polnareff simply said.

The other half of the table nearly leaped out of their seats.

"HOLY SHIT, A TALKING TURTLE?!" Josuke exclaimed.

Polnareff chuckled. "Not exactly. I'm actually a ghost, you see." He said, emerging from the key a moment later.

Josuke's group sighed. "Oh, a ghost. You had me worried there for a moment." Koichi said.

Polnareff raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by… never mind. I heard discussion earlier about the Speedwagon Foundation and a 'Mr. Jotaro', am I right?" Polnareff asked.

"Your ears didn't deceive you, Mr…?" Koichi trailed off.

Polnareff chuckled. "Oh, my apologies. I should formally introduce myself. My name is Jean-Pierre Polnareff." He proudly proclaimed.

Everyone on the other side of the table was surprised. "Wait, you're Polnareff? The same Polnareff who went to Egypt with Mr. Jotaro and Mr. Joestar?" Okuyasu questioned.

Polnareff nodded "Yup, the one and only. Unfortunately, I was killed last year by Trish's dad and I've been living like this ever since." He said.

That's when Polnareff turned back towards the group with a confused look on his face. "Wait, how do you guys know Mr. Joestar and Jotaro? You all seem like regular people." He said.

Josuke chuckled for a moment. "Well, Mr. Joestar's my dad." He said simply.

Polnareff looked dumbfounded. "Wait, so you're telling me you're Joseph Joestar's son?" He asked.

"His bastard son, to be exact." Josuke said.

Polnareff stood there for a moment, before he began to laugh. "OH MY GOD! That sly bastard had a kid at his age. How old are you now?" Polnareff asked.

"I'm 19, Mr. Polnareff." Josuke replied.

Polnareff thought to himself for a moment, and began to mutter under his breath. "So if you're 19 now, then you were born 1983. I met Mr. Joestar when he was 69 in 1989, meaning that he…"

His voice grew louder "…He cheated on his wife when he was 63?"

"Simply put, yes." Josuke replied.

Polnareff put a hand to his chin and sighed. "Geez, I didn't think I'd miss family drama that much. With the Egypt tour in '89, I thought that was peak drama." He said aloud.

That's when Koichi, once again, looked worried. 'If anyone would let DIO's name slip, it probably would be him.' Koichi thought to himself.

Koichi, acting fast, began to talk to Polnareff, saying "Uh, Mr. Polnareff-"

"Please, cut the formalities. Just call me Polnareff." Polnareff casually said.

"Right, Polnareff, I need to discuss a few things with you in private, if that's alright." Koichi requested.

Josuke and Giorno looked at Koichi for a moment, but dismissed their thoughts a moment later.

"I guess a little business on vacation isn't going to sour the mood, is it? Come on in kid." Polnareff said, hoping back into the key.

Koichi looked confused for a moment.

"You have to go into the key." Giorno pointed out.

Koichi looked even more confused. Giorno sighed.

"Just put one hand in, and you'll be put into the private room." Giorno reassured.

Koichi did as instructed, and a moment later, he vanished.

"Whatever business he has to do in there, I just hope he gets it done quickly." Yukako sighed.

* * *

Polnareff and Koichi stood for a moment, while Koichi took in the surrounding area. To him, it looked like a living room in a hotel suite. Polnareff chuckled, as he walked over to the fridge.

"Want anything?" He asked, pulling out a cola.

Koichi shook his head.

"Suit yourself." Polnareff said, popping the cap on the soda as he sat down on the couch. Koichi sat down next to Polnareff and turned to him.

"So, what's this about?" Polnareff questioned, taking a swig of his cola.

"Well, it's about DIO." Koichi said.

Polnareff shot up out of his seat, slamming his bottle on the table.

"What about that bastard? Do you want to know the TROUBLE he's CAUSED ME?!" Polnareff asked, beginning to get enraged.

Koichi quickly stood up as well. "No, no, it's not that. I just don't want you throwing around his name." Koichi said.

Polnareff quickly calmed down and chuckled.

"Oh right, because if I spewed out that trash's name, my group would think I was talking about God. Gotcha." Polnareff reassured.

Koichi sighed. "No, Polnareff, that isn't it." He said, frustrated.

"Alright, I have to take you back to the mission I mentioned earlier." Koichi said.

Polnareff took a seat on the couch, as Koichi stood, ready to explain. Polnareff gestured Koichi to start.

Koichi took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Last year, Mr. Jotaro had requested for me to go to Italy and investigate someone who he believed to be a threat." He paused, gauging Polnareff's expression, which seemed to be one of confusion.

He continued. "I was looking into someone named Haruno Shiobana. Jotaro believed that he would be trouble for Italy." He paused again, Polnareff interjecting.

"What does any of that have to do with DIO?" He asked.

"I'll get to it." Koichi reassured.

Polnareff sighed as Koichi continued "That Haruno kid turned out to be Giorno. We ran into each other at the airport, and that's how we met."

Polnareff looked back up for a moment, seeing Giorno talking with everyone else. "Well, that's interesting. So Giorno's a fake name. But that still doesn't explain DIO at all." He grumbled.

"Before I continue, you've been around Giorno longer than I have. What's he like?" Koichi asked.

Polnareff sat deep in thought. Koichi could only guess as to what he was thinking.

"He's cold, but charismatic. He's definitely a good guy, it's just sometimes he seems… distant, you know?" Polnareff said finally.

"And would you say that he would cause any danger?" Koichi asked.

Polnareff glared back at Koichi. "Did you not listen to a word I said? He's not gonna cause any danger, I can be sure of that. He's stoic as hell, but he's got a good heart. He kind of reminds me of Jot-"

That's when everything started to make sense to Polnareff. He stood up, looking back at Koichi.

"W-Wait, tell me I'm wrong. Are you saying that Giorno is… is a Joestar?" Polnareff managed.

Koichi nodded his head once.

Polnareff chuckled, saying "Well, I guess I'm still helping the Joestar's even in death."

Koichi looked back at Polnareff and sighed.

"So, if Giorno's a Joestar, then..." Polnareff trailed off, his face contorting with realization as to how Giorno was related.

Polnareff sat down on the couch with a thud. Koichi looked over at the ghost.

"Are you alright, Polnareff?" Koichi asked.

"Just give me a minute, Koichi. I need some time to think. Alone." Polnareff said, shooing Koichi out of the room.

Koichi nodded and exited the turtle's room.

Polnareff sat in the room, thinking aloud to himself.

"That rat bastard had a kid. And of course I run into him." He muttered.

"Am I going to find out he had more? Are there more of these kids out in the world?" Polnareff should have connected the dots earlier.

A blond haired kid, with a yellow stand that shouted 'MUDA' and 'WRYYY'. How didn't he make that connection sooner?

Polnareff was at a loss for words.

He thought about what he told Koichi about Giorno. He knew that he wasn't the man that his father was. From what Joseph had told him about his grandfather, Giorno seemed more like his other father, the one whose body was stolen by DIO. Polnareff thought to himself once again.

He then said to himself "I know that Giorno may be the son of that bastard, but he isn't DIO."

Polnareff had made up his mind then and there.

Polnareff re-emerged from the key a moment later.

"Sorry about that guys." Polnareff apologized. He looked around the table, realizing that while he was having a near anxiety attack, the group was nearly halfway done with their lunches.

'Having an existential crisis seems to make time speed up. How interesting.' Polnareff thought to himself.

He observed Mista slicing off some salami for his stand, with Josuke's group looking on in confusion.

"Why?" Was all Yukako could manage.

"Come now, everyone knows stands deserve at least a little bit of salami." Mista said, before handing out six perfectly sliced pieces of salami to each of the Pistols.

Each one took theirs with glee, except for Number Five, whose piece was taken by Number Three.

"Too slow, crybaby." Number Three said, taking a bite out of his salami.

Number Five began to cry. "MIIIISTAAA!" Number Five wailed.

"Jesus, Number Three, give Five's slice back, or no salami for you." Mista threatened.

Number Three begrudgingly gave the piece back to Number Five, who scowled back at him.

"Thank you Mista." Number Five said, taking a gleeful bite out of the salami.

Mista chuckled "No problem, but you need to learn to fend for yourself, Number Five, got it?" Mista asked.

Number Five nodded his head.

"Good." Mista said, turning to Tonio and giving him back the stick of salami.

"Thanks Tonio." Mista said to the chef.

"It was no problem, signore." Tonio replied, looking back at each of the Sex Pistols with confusion, returning to the kitchen.

"This just leads to so many other questions." Koichi said.

"Yeah, like where does the food even go?" Josuke asked.

Mista chuckled, as did Fugo. "Well, we found out last December that actually…"

Mista began explaining to the group with the help of Fugo, as they sat in bewilderment. Giorno and Trish chuckled to themselves.

"That was an odd time." Giorno said.

"Yeah, quite weird." Trish replied.

The two were sat just outside the conversation, but neither of them wanted to get involved in it. Giorno saw his opportunity and he took it.

"Hey Trish, can I ask you something?" He asked Trish.

She looked back at him. "What's on your mind?" She questioned.

Giorno, mustering up all his courage, asked her "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Trish looked surprised. "Are you asking me out on a date, Giovanna?" She asked.

Giorno chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked.

Trish giggled a bit. "Not at all. How does eight o'clock sound?" Trish suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Giorno replied.

"Then it's a date." Trish said.

**'Fucking took you long enough.' **Giorno heard Gold Experience's voice in his head.

'You can't rush these things, Gold.' Giorno thought.

**'Whatever. Just let me know how it goes.' **Gold Experience replied, his voice fading out.

Giorno sighed with relief and joy. He couldn't believe he did it. He asked a girl out on a date.

Trish was internally blushing to herself.

'He did it. And thank god I didn't have to do it.' She thought.

**'Oh, sweetie, you think the hard part's done? It's only just begun, Trish.' **Spice Girl's voice echoed in Trish's head.

'I know, I know. And I won't forget what you said earlier.' Trish said.

**'What did I say?' **The stand questioned, knowing full well both of them knew what Trish was thinking about.

'Oh come now Spice, don't be that naïve. I know how you feel about him.' Trish teased.

**'I-I haven't said anything.' **Spice Girl tried to defend herself.

'Sure you didn't.' Trish added. She could feel Spice Girl's blush.

**'Just don't fuck it up.' **Spice Girl said, her voice fading out of Trish's head.

'Great words of encouragement.' Trish thought to herself.

She still felt like she was floating on a cloud. It finally happened. She and Giorno were finally going on a date. And at that moment, the pinkette couldn't be any happier. She even ignored the ominous feeling that something would go wrong.

* * *

That ominous feeling was nearly halfway across town from them, skipping time, and what not. It was odd for people out on the streets to be in one place one moment, and the next to be somewhere else. Diavolo sat down in the abandoned warehouse, feeling drained with the constant practice. He was nearly gasping for air. It took a lot out of him to use King Crimson's time erasure. But once he caught his breath, he began to laugh.

"Tomorrow." He said to himself. "Tomorrow, I will seal the fate of that blonde-haired brat, and that rotten daughter of mine. I will erase any pit-falls that stand between me and my everlasting climax."

Diavolo stood, finally getting used to not dying every few minutes.

"Giorno Giovanna." Diavolo muttered. "Make no mistake, you will pay for everything."

Diavolo let out one final maniacal laugh before going back to practice with King Crimson, hell-bent on killing Giorno.

* * *

A/N: And here we have it. The chapter where everything begins to fall into place. Tonio learns of the fate that befell his younger brother and Polnareff learns that Giorno is Dio's kid. But who needs any of that stuff when Giorno finally nutted up and asked Trish out.


	11. Date Night

Giorno stood in the hotel room, looking down at his watch.

"7:45. She should be back soon." Giorno anxiously muttered to himself. He looked down at his outfit.

Koichi suggested to take a more casual approach with clothing, as their outfits already drew enough attention. So now, Giorno was dressed in a gray polo, a pair of black slacks, and black dress shoes. He made sure to keep his curls intact, as well as his ponytail. Giorno hadn't seen what Trish since they got back from the restaurant, as she went out shopping with Yukako. He could only wonder what the two women were doing, as it had been quite some time since lunch. He didn't think it'd take nearly six hours to pick out an outfit. Giorno sighed to himself.

"What if she calls it off?" He muttered.

"And here we go again." Gold Experience said aloud.

Giorno looked back at Gold Experience with a look of worry. Gold Experience hovered slightly above the ground just a foot away from him.

"But what if…" Giorno began, but Gold Experience pressed his finger against Giorno's lips, all the while shushing him.

"Don't you dare have any second thoughts about this. What if this, what if that. It's all hypotheticals, Giorno." Gold Expereince said.

"For all you know, she could feel the same way about you." He added.

Giorno looked back at his stand with a glint of hope. "You think so?" He asked, hopeful.

Gold Experience shrugged. "I'm just tossing the idea up in the air, but don't go asking her "Hey, be my girlfriend" right away. It sends off the wrong message, you know?" He said to his user.

Giorno sighed. "Right." He muttered.

Gold Experience looked back at his user and sighed. He could feel Giorno's nervousness, which was a surprise to him, as he rarely ever showed emotion. Gold Experience lowered himself to the ground and gripped Giorno's hands.

"Look at me." He said to Giorno, who reluctantly looked back at him. "No matter what happens, you are going on that date tonight, capeesh?" Gold Experience stated.

That's when, at that moment, something sparked in Giorno. He couldn't tell if it was bravery or adolescent foolishness, but all his fears and worries flushed away. He looked back at his stand with a smile.

"Loud and clear, Gold." Giorno said.

Gold Experience smiled back. "That's my boy." He said, returning to Giorno.

***Knock* *Knock***

**"Giorno, I'm ready." **A muffled, yet familiar voice echoed from the other side of the door.

**'Now go get her.'** Gold's voice rang in Giorno's head.

"Thanks Gold." Giorno said, making his way to open the door.

Giorno stopped right in front of the door, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopened his eyes and opened up the door, revealing the girl standing outside. Giorno's eyes widened at the sight before him. Trish stood, her pink hair the same, but she was wearing an entirely different outfit. She now wore a pink t-shirt, a cropped denim jacket, and a black short skirt with stockings, still wearing her same old boots. He felt his face grow red, and he felt near breathless. Trish let out a giggle.

"Good evening, Giorno." She said, extending her hand. Giorno graciously took her hand in his.

"Good evening to you too, Trish." Giorno kindly replied.

"Who knew Yukako would make me spend so much time looking for an outfit?" Trish joked.

Giorno let out a chuckle. "I was getting a bit worried." He replied, stepping out of the room and locking the door behind him.

He took a deep breath, and breathed in some of Trish's perfume.

'Hm, lavender.' Giorno pleasantly thought to himself.

**'I guess it's the little things that make you happy, don't they Giorno?' **Gold Experience joked. He ignored Gold, his mind fixated on the woman in front of him.

The two stepped out into the hall and made their way to the elevators. On the way out, as they passed by room seven, they were stopped by some familiar faces.

"Well, good luck you two." Mista said with a grin on his face.

"You sure the three of you won't miss us?" Giorno said to the gang.

Polnareff, Mista, and Fugo all put a hand to their chin in thought for a moment, before all of them looked back up and, in unison, gave a resounding "Nah."

"You practiced that one, didn't you?" Giorno asked, slightly irritated.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." Polnareff jested.

"Either way," Fugo said "you two enjoy your evening. The three of us will probably just watch some movies."

"I'll have to see if they have any copies of Monty Python lying around." Polnareff said.

Mista looked down at Polnareff with a smirk. "You would like Monty Python." He teased.

Polnareff glared back up at Mista. "What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Mista said, clearly avoiding the subject. Fugo let out a chuckle.

Mista returned his attention to Giorno and Trish with a smile and said "Like Fugo said, enjoy."

Giorno and Trish smiled back, wishing their friends a good night, before walking down the hall towards the elevator.

The doors to the elevator opened up for Giorno and Trish, as the pair stepped in and made their way down to the lobby. Neither one said a word, both enjoying the company of the other. The elevator reached the lobby, and they stepped out into the lobby, and out to the main exit. The two exited and observed the purple night sky, as owls hooted off in the distance. Giorno scouted out a cab on the streets, hailing it over to the two of them. Once the driver pulled up in front of the hotel, Giorno opened up the back door, and gestured Trish in.

Trish smiled back, saying "How gentlemanly of you." as she stepped into the cab.

Giorno closed the door and walked around to the other side of the cab.

The door opened from inside, as Giorno peered in curiously, seeing Trish smiling coyly.

"Well, thank you for that." Giorno said, taking his seat next to Trish.

"It was nothing." Trish replied.

The cab driver turned around, and asked, "Where to, sir?"

"Morioh Square." Giorno replied. The cab driver nodded his head and departed from the hotel.

Trish turned her head to the window, and observed the passing homes and scenery. Giorno looked in Trish's direction, smiling to himself. The two sat in silence for most of the ride, usually just quick conversations between the two.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Gold Experience had manifested himself, and was now sat on the roof of the car. The stand chuckled to himself.

"Well, here's to hoping that this goes alright." Gold muttered to himself. He felt worried. Neither his user, nor his user's date had interacted that much thus far.

"What if Giorno's right?" Gold questioned, feeling existential dread.

"Right about what?" Another voice questioned.

Gold Experience turned his head to the stand to his right.

"I-It's nothing, Spice." He replied, before turning his head back forward.

Spice Girl raised an eyebrow. "Come now Gold. I need to know what's going on in Giorno's head." She said, inching closer to the other stand.

Gold Experience sighed. "It's about this whole date." He said.

"Giorno's worried that Trish doesn't like him and he's feeling worried if he messes this up." Gold Experience let out a deep breath, waiting to hear Spice Girl's response.

What he didn't expect was to hear Spice Girl laughing. Gold Experience looked back at Spice Girl with a look of confusion.

"What's funny about that?" He questioned.

Spice Girl's laughter died down, as she turned her head back to Gold Experience. "That's all? Really?" She asked.

Now Gold Experience was even more confused.

He looked at her, saying "What do you mean that's all? Is it really that fun to-"

before it finally clicked.

"Wait, are you saying that Trish likes Giorno? Like that?" Gold Experience questioned.

Spice Girl's smile grew. "Maybe~" She replied.

Gold Experience's eyes widened, before he took a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." He muttered.

"Should we tell them?" Gold Experience asked.

Spice Girl shook her head, saying "Nah."

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Come now. Where's the fun in being told that someone's interested in you? It's better for the two of them to find out for themselves." Spice Girl replied.

"Jeez, that's cruel." Gold Experience replied, before a smile crept up on his face.

"I like it." He added. Spice Girl let out a laugh.

The two stands looked back at each other for a moment, neither of them saying a word. They were maybe a minute or two away from their stop. Gold Experience figured now would be a better time than never.

"Hey Spice, can I ask you something?" He asked.

Spice Girl replied, asking "What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking, do the thoughts of a stand user reflect the thoughts of their stand?" Gold Experience asked.

Spice Girl raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at here Gold?" She asked.

"I was just thinking" Gold Experience began "that maybe if two stand users liked each other, then those thoughts would be…" he hesitated for a moment, before continuing "reflected in their stands."

He looked back at Spice Girl, as a look of confusion contorted her face.

"Are you saying that you like me?" She asked.

Gold Experience rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yes." He said.

The two stands looked at each other, Gold Experience unsure of what she would say. When she began to smile at him, it seems he found his answer.

"Oh, thank God." Spice Girl said, relieved, as she inched close enough to lean against Gold Experience. The two held each other's hands, both enjoying the others company.

Soon enough, the cab reached Morioh Square.

Gold Experience looked back at Spice Girl, saying, "I guess our time is up."

"For the moment." Spice Girl replied, winking at Gold Experience, before the two stands returned to their users.

Within the cab, Giorno asked the driver, "How much is that going to be?"

The driver chuckled. "This one's on me, sir." He replied.

Giorno looked perplexed, but then recognized the driver as the same one who drove him, Trish and the gang from the airport.

"Enjoy your night, sir." The driver said, gesturing both of them out.

Giorno chuckled. "Thank you sir." He replied, both Giorno and Trish stepping out of the cab.

A moment later, the cab departed, leaving the two alone in the square.

Giorno took Trish's hand, and the two set off.

At that moment, Giorno made a realization. "We didn't even think of a place for dinner, did we?" Giorno asked.

Trish chuckled. "I don't think we did. Although, Yukako recommended a sushi bar not too far from here." She replied.

"Well, I guess it's been decided." Giorno said, as the two of them walked towards the bar with Trish's directions.

It took the pair around five minutes to reach their destination. The restaurant look nothing out of the ordinary. The Japanese kanji was something neither of them could make out, but the English beneath read The Araki. The two stepped inside, and were impressed with the décor. The seating and bar area looked modern, with hints of ancient Japanese architecture laced around the walls. Many seats were filled, although the place didn't seem too crowded. The two were greeted by a hostess, who's smile only seemed like a "I'm doing this so you give me a good rating" smile.

"Welcome to The Araki sushi bar. Would you like a table or a seat at the bar?" The hostess asked, her voice edging on sarcasm.

Trish quickly spoke up, saying "Whatever you have that's open." The woman sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank God, some sensible customers." She said, grabbing two menus.

"Please follow me." The hostess gestured to the pair, as they followed close behind.

They were given a table with two seats that was a few meters away from the front door.

The hostess placed the menus in front of the chairs.

"A waiter will be out in a few moments." She said, before walking back up to the front.

Giorno pulled out Trish's chair, as she gratefully took her seat. Giorno pushed her chair in, as he himself took his own seat.

Trish giggled. "I know I've said this before, but you really know how to act like a gentleman, Giorno." She said.

Giorno chuckled. "What can I say? I guess it's just in my blood, or something corny like that." He replied.

Giorno and Trish both let out a laugh. The two were so focused on themselves, that neither of them noticed their stands right above their heads.

"Come on, make a move." Spice Girl encouraged.

Gold Experience chuckled. "You think either of them notice that we're here?" He asked.

Spice Girl crossed her arms and pouted. "I would have hoped that she would have made her move by now." She said.

Gold Experience deadpanned to Spice Girl. "They've been sat down for not even two minutes, Spice." He said.

Spice Girl shrugged. "I guess they don't move as fast as us, now do they Goldie?~" She said, teasing the other stand.

Gold Experience smiled, wrapping his arms around Spice Girl. "I think," he said "that we do make a good couple, even if we've been moving fast. Don't you agree, Spicy?"

Spice Girl let out a giggle. "I'd have to agree." She said, planting a little peck on Gold Experience's lips, causing the both of them to blush.

Spice Girl smiled at Gold Experience. "Has anyone told you that you look cute when you blush?" Gold Experience asked.

"I'm just wondering how the hell it's possible for us to blush. Neither of us have any blood, so how does that even work?" Spice Girl tried to reason with herself, attempting to distract herself from the blush.

Gold Experience leaned in and whispered to her "Just let it happen." Before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Below the two stands, Giorno and Trish were overlooking the menu. Having already ordered and received their drinks, now came time to figure out what they wanted to eat.

"I'm glad they at least translated the menus to have English. I don't think I'd even attempt to order anything if there was no translation." Trish stated.

Giorno chuckled. "Oh come now, it'd be fun guessing game." He joked. Trish looked back at him.

"Maybe it would." She sarcastically replied, taking a sip of water.

"I'm also glad they have Perrier here." Trish added.

"Can't stay off the stuff, can you?" Giorno teased.

Trish let out a fake laugh. "You know how much I like this stuff, Giorno. Narancia nearly died getting it for me last year." She said, remembering how she ordered the gang to get her the water. In hindsight, she probably could have been less rude when ordering.

"Right." Giorno muttered, returning his attention to the menu. "Now what to get…" He pondered aloud.

Giorno was so focused on the menu, he didn't notice Trish's gaze at him.

Trish smiled to herself, observing Giorno's green eyes darting across the menu. 'He looks cute when he does that.' She thought to herself.

Giorno's eyes finally landed on something that sounded good. He nodded to himself, closed up the menu, and returned his attention to Trish.

"Sorry about that, I seem to get way too focused sometimes." Giorno apologized.

"Gio, it's fine." Trish reassured, smiling.

He smiled back at her. "Thanks Trish." Giorno said.

"Anytime." Trish replied.

The waitor returned, and pulled out a notepad.

"What'll you both have?" He asked.

Giorno gestured to Trish, who gladly obliged.

"I'll take an order of the Spider Roll, and an order of the Tokyo Roll." Trish said.

The waiter jotted down the order. "Excellent choice, ma'am." He said, before turning to Giorno. "And for you, sir?" He asked.

"I'll have the Negitoro Roll, and the Chicken Tempura Roll." Giorno replied.

Once more, the waiter jotted down Giorno's order. "Excellent choice, sir. I'll have those out in a few minutes." He said, before quickly returning to the kitchen.

Once again, Giorno and Trish were left alone.

Trish herself looked a bit worried.

"Is everything alright, Trish?" Giorno asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I'll probably need to ask for a fork." She replied.

Giorno raised an eyebrow. "Do you not know how to use chopsticks?" He asked.

Trish looked a bit more embarrassed. "Yeah." She said, feeling silly.

Giorno chuckled. "It's fine. I could teach you, if you'd like." He offered.

"Please." Trish quickly replied, desperation spelled out in her eyes.

Giorno laughed to himself. 'She's cute when she's flustered.' He thought.

Giorno unwrapped his chopsticks as Trish did the same and Giorno began to demonstrate how to hold them.

"So first, you're gonna want to use your dominant hand." He said.

"Go figure." Trish replied.

Giorno glared back, causing Trish to giggle.

"May I continue?" He asked.

Trish nodded her head.

"In your dominant hand, you're gonna want to hold the first stick with your thumb and ring finger, like so." Giorno said, as he took the stick and held it with the ring finger and his thumb.

Trish slowly did the same. "So far, so good." She muttered to herself.

"Now, the second stick'll be held between the index finger, middle finger, and thumb. Like so." Giorno said, gripping the stick with the aforementioned fingers.

Trish, once again, slowly followed Giorno's movements and gripped the second stick, now holding both chopsticks.

"See, it wasn't that hard, was it?" Giorno teased. Trish glared back at him.

"This coming from the guy who's actually Japanese." She teased back. Both Giorno and Trish let out a laugh.

"Now, the last thing you'll need to know is that the bottom stick should not move in conjunction with the top stick." Giorno explained.

"Seems simple enough." Trish said, moving the top stick alone.

"And there you go. Now you can use chop sticks." Giorno said.

That's when the waiter returned to the table, holding four plates.

"The Tokyo and Spider Rolls." He said, handing those off to Trish.

"And the Negitoro and Chicken Tempura Rolls." He added, handing those off to Giorno.

"Will there be anything else?" The waiter asked.

"That'll be all. Thank you." Trish replied.

The waiter gave a curt bow, and walked off to one of the other tables.

"Time to dig in." Giorno said, rubbing his hands together.

Gold Experience looked down at the sushi. "Damn, those look good." He said.

"Maybe they wouldn't notice if one went missing." Spice Girl said.

They looked down at the table, both Giorno and Trish already eating one of their rolls. Both of them had their eyes closed, savoring the taste.

"Like right now." Spice Girl said, lowering herself down to the table.

She took one spider roll and one negitoro roll. She handed the negitoro roll to Gold Experience.

"Cheers." She said.

Gold Experience chuckled. "Cheers." He replied, before downing the roll.

It's flavor was something that Gold Experience couldn't describe. In all honesty, he had never had food before, and was always curious, but never thought of doing it.

Spice Girl giggled. "I guess it's your first time?" She asked.

Gold Experience nodded.

"I've stolen a few bites from Trish over the year, so it's become natural for me to do." Spice Girl said, downing her own roll.

"It's something I've seen Sex Pistols do, so I've always been curious, you know." Gold Experience explained.

Spice Girl chuckled. "You've got to experiment sometimes, Gold." She said, before looking back down at her user and Giorno.

Giorno and Trish opened their eyes, and looked back down at their plates, noticing two of them had one missing. They both looked at each other quizzically, before smiling back at each other. '

I guess she/he took one when I wasn't looking." Both Giorno and Trish thought. Neither of them paid any extra attention to it, and returned to their normal conversations.

"So, how's business going?" Trish asked, grabbing a spider roll.

Giorno chuckled. "Well, like I said back in Italy, I don't have any meeting with any of my subordinates, so business is quiet." He said.

"Bummer." Trish said, biting down on the roll.

"Although, there was one odd case." Giorno said.

Trish hummed with interest.

"Well," Giorno started "one of my subordinates had a problem with his car. Wasn't starting up, and he didn't want to take it into the shop, so he had wanted me to take a look at it. I thought it was a bit odd, but nothing too suspicious. When I got to the place, I had taken a look at the car, and heard some croaking from within."

Giorno paused, Trish already snickering.

"Well, I figured that I had already figured out what was the problem, but I decided to take the frog out of the car and inspect it. When I got my hands on the thing, I looked it over and that's when i realized-"

Giorno stifled back a laugh.

"Remember back when we fought Babyface?" Trish's eyes widened with realization.

"Yeah. It was one of the cars that I had turned into a frog." Both Giorno and Trish were guffawed with laughter.

"At any rate, the reverted frog had turned back into a car that had been stolen, and I just left it in the garage. When the guy returned home, saw his car was 'fixed' and there was a second car, he thanked my generosity."

"Oh my God, that's great." Trish laughed, food still in her mouth. Giorno chuckled.

"It was an odd story, for sure." He said, grabbing a chicken tempura roll.

Trish swallowed and returned her attention to Giorno. Conversation and laughter continued between the two, both reminiscing over old stories and memories. Neither of them realized that they had finished their meals a while ago. They didn't care, as both of them were enjoying the company of the other.

Gold Experience and Spice Girl observed from above. "They do look cute, don't they?" Spice Girl asked rhetorically.

Gold Experience simply smiled. Spice Girl had her arms wrapped around Gold Experience's neck, with his right arm wrapped around her side. That's when the two realized that their users were getting ready to pay the bill and leave.

"Well, Spice. It has been a lovely evening, but I think it's time to go." Gold Experience said, leaning in to kiss Spice Girl. She returned the kiss, the two locking lips for a moment, before they felt their users begin to stand up.

"Love you, Gold." Spice Girl said, returning to Trish.

"Love you too, Spice." Gold Experience said, returning to Giorno. Both stand users were unaware of the interaction between the two stands, and that was probably for the best.

Giorno quickly paid the bill, which was around 10000 yen, and the pair left the restaurant. As they stepped out onto the streets, they realized that neither of them were keeping track of time. Giorno looked down at his watch, shocked to see that it was already 11:00 PM.

"Jeez, I guess it's true what they say. Time flies when you're having fun." Giorno said.

Trish giggled a bit, as they began to walk. Giorno held out his hand for Trish and, without even looking, she grabbed onto it. The two walked towards Morioh Square, neither saying a word. Giorno looked at Trish, observing her small smile and beaming green eyes. It was just another thing that drove Giorno wild about her. He began to look around at the other shops. He could make out a toy shop and a jewelry shop, but that was about it. After five minutes of back tracking, they arrived at Morioh Square. Trish observed Giorno's eyes, darting from left to right, in search of a cab.

She giggled to herself, thinking 'God, it's weird, but he looks cute when he's focused.'

Giorno finally noticed a cab and hailed it towards them. The cab pulled up a moment later, and Giorno finally made note of the cab number being the same one as the cab that drove them in. Once again, Giorno opened the door for Trish, and she stepped in, thanking him. He closed the door and walked around the car, peering inside, seeing Trish crawl to the other side to open the door. Giorno chuckled to himself, seeing the door open from inside once again. Giorno thanked her, took his seat, and shut the door behind him. The driver turned back around.

"I'll assume you want to go back to Morioh Grand Hotel, sir?" He asked.

Giorno nodded, as the driver turned around. A few moments later, the cab departed for the hotel.

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel, without much trouble.

The driver turned around, saying, "I know the first ride was free, but this one'll be fiv-" but he was cut off by Giorno, who handed him 8000 yen.

Once again, the driver was surprised, but he graciously took the money.

"Thank you, sir, and have a good evening." The driver replied, gratefully, as Giorno and Trish stepped out of the cab.

The cab departed, as Giorno, once again, took Trish's hand, and stepped back into the hotel. The pair reached the elevator, which arrived at the ground floor a moment later. They stepped inside, and Giorno pressed the floor three button. The doors closed as Giorno and Trish ascended to the third floor. Giorno smiled to himself, content with the evening. He was a little upset due to the fact that they hadn't 'sealed the deal' yet. He was hoping that maybe they would share a kiss, but at this point, it seemed too late. The doors flung open, as they stepped out, and made their way back to their rooms. As they passed room seven, they could only imagine the shenanigans that their friends were up to. They made it to room four, as Giorno unlocked the door, allowing him and Trish to step back into their room. Giorno wanted to stay up with Trish and talk endlessly about his feeling for her, but his mind was telling him to take his stands advice of not dumping everything onto Trish. His mind was also telling him to go to sleep. He wanted to fight it, but at that moment, he let out a deep yawn.

'Damnit, my body is betraying me.' Giorno thought.

Trish yawned a moment later. "I think we should get some sleep." She suggested.

"Right." Giorno replied, as he made his way to the bedroom with Trish. They stepped in and Giorno flopped down immediately on his bed, kicking his shoes off. He felt like he was about to pass out, but something was telling him to stay awake a bit longer. He looked back up at Trish, who stood right above Giorno.

"Trish, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just…" She paused, before looking back at Giorno.

She mustered up enough courage to ask "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Giorno looked at her and his mind began to race. "Yeah, sure." Giorno said scooching over to the other side of the bed.

Trish smiled, before taking off her boots and jacket, and laying down next to Giorno. Trish smiled to herself, feeling a sence of warmth lying next to Giorno. Giorno turned off the lights and closed his eyes. He smiled to himself, as he began to drift off to sleep. He jumped slightly when he felt hands reach around his chest. Giorno grabbed onto one of the hands and felt a familiar touch. He was taken off guard by this, but Giorno accepted being the little spoon, just this once. Both Giorno and Trish drifted off to sleep, neither one concerned with anything but the others company.

* * *

A/N: And we've finally made it to the date chapter. It's obviously not the final chapter. I've still got a few more chapters in the works, around five or six. I'm not saying much, but possibly expect a double upload or something like that in the coming weeks. And we also got a bit of GE x SG in this chapter. I had the thought of stands reflecting their users, and thought that the relationship could be reflected in Giorno and Trish's stands as well.


	12. The Morning After

Giorno was the first to wake up. The blonde yawned, looking down at his clothes, which he forgot to take off from the night before. He felt refreshed after last night. Giorno looked down at his watch, reading the time to be 9:30 AM. He tried to get up, but something was holding him in place. Giorno looked over his shoulder, seeing the pinkette next to him, in a coma. Giorno smiled to himself, before attempting to get up again. He was successful on the second attempt, finally stepping out of the bed. Trish, however, tried to grasp out for Giorno, but she groaned in disappointment when she was reaching for nothing. Giorno chuckled, as he pulled out a pink outfit, and quietly slipped out.

Trish awoke next, after a few minutes. She rubbed her eyes, and let out an elongated yawn. She looked over to where Giorno was, but he definitely wasn't there right now. Trish giggled and smiled, thinking back to last night. Thoughts of Giorno's laughter and his smile flooded the girl's mind.

"I see you're still thinking about him." She heard next to her.

"You're damn right I am, Spice." Trish said with confidence.

Spice Girl grinned wildly. "Now that's my girl." She said to her user with glee.

"So," Spice Girl began "what's the plan for today?"

"Well, Giorno and I are going into town with Koichi and Yukako. Probably a shopping spree or something of the sort." Trish replied, slowly standing up, and making her way to her suitcase.

"Seems like a plan to me." Spice Girl said, returning to her user.

"She's got a lot more confidence as of late. Wonder what happened?" Trish thought to herself, as she changed out of her new outfit and into her classic black and pink outfit.

Giorno returned to the room a moment later, Trish zipping on her boots.

"Ready to go?" Giorno asked.

Trish nodded her head, before standing back up. Giorno knew the routine. Extend his hand, Trish grabs it, and they leave their room. They made their way down the hall. Once they got to room seven, Giorno cupped his ear against the door, to see if he could hear anything. The only noises he heard were an assortment of snores.

"They'll probably be out cold for a while." Giorno said to Trish.

The pinkette smirked. "Not if you do this." She said, planting three loud knocks on the door.

The pair heard three synchronized muffled screams from within. Giorno and Trish became overcome with laughter. They heard thudding footsteps, and the door swung inwards. Out popped Mista, with his… blonde hair flowing out from under his cap?

"F-Fugo?" Giorno asked.

Fugo sarcastically raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Giorno, don't you recognize me?" He said, his voice sounding dead.

"What happened here last night?" Trish asked, slowly peering in.

Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Mista was now in a green suit laced with holes.

Polnareff was just on the coffee table, laughing his ass off. "Ah man. I love it when I can just boss people around like that. Reminds me of the good old days." He said, a smile plastered on his face.

Mista glared back at him. "You keep your mouth shut. You owe us for this, Frenchie. Do you understand?" He sneered, his finger pointed right at Polnareff.

Polnareff just chuckled, then winked. "Fine then. Now get changed, we're going on the town today." Polnareff declared.

Mista and Fugo groaned before both of them entered their bedroom. Giorno and Trish stood with confusion.

"W-What happened last night?" Giorno questioned.

"What did you make them do?" Trish asked.

Polnareff chuckled. "Gotta keep my promises. Can't say anything about that, you know." He explained. Giorno and Trish looked at each other, and both shared a collective shudder.

Mista and Fugo re-entered the living room, in their proper outfits.

"So, you guys are going into town with your new friends, right?" Mista inquired.

"You can tag along if you want." Giorno said.

With that settled, Giorno grabbed Polnareff, and the gang made their way out of their rooms and into the elevator. Quickly, the elevator arrived, and the gang stepped inside. Fugo tapped the first floor button and the gang descended. Once the elevator doors re-opened, the gang made their way out of the elevator, and into the lobby. They stopped themselves for a moment, each taking a deep breath, before exiting the hotel.

Once more, the sky's orange hue reigned above, and a calm spring breeze rushed through. Giorno looked to his left, and noticed a black SUV idling out front. He waved the SUV down, and it began to drive towards them, stopping right in front of the gang. The front window rolled down, revealing Koichi at the Driver's seat.

"Get in." He called, as the gang happily obliged.

"Let's be thankful that most of the cars we're traveling in have third row seating. One of us would have to sit on someone elses's lap." Mista joked.

Fugo chuckled saying, "Mista, you'd HAPPILY sit in my lap, and you know it." He muttered, taunting Mista.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Mista questioned, his face's hue becoming slightly pink.

Fugo winked and chuckled. "Oh, you know." He said.

Mista, realizing Fugo was playing his own game, stopped pursuing the conversation.

The rest of the gang didn't question it, as they entered the car. Yukako sat in the front passanger seat, with Koichi behind the wheel. The rest of the gang each sat in their respected places, with Giorno and Trish in the middle, and Fugo and Mista in the back.

"Yo, how's Koichi even driving this car? Aren't his legs too short to reach the pedals?" Mista called from the back.

Fugo smacked the back of Mista's head. "Guido, you don't say something like that." Fugo scolded.

Koichi, however, just chuckled. "No, it's fine. I've at least gotten used to it." He said.

"In short, this SUV is custom made from the Speedwagon Foundation. I can't drive normal cars, so they wanted me to overcompensate, for some reason." Koichi explained, shifting the car into drive.

"And now, to Morioh Square." Koichi declared driving off from the hotel.

Giorno looked to his right, observing Trish as she watched the scenery pass by. Her pink lips crept into a smile, and once more, it sent his mind into overdrive.

**'Something tells me today's the day.' **Gold Experience said to his user.

Giorno chuckled to himself. 'You may be right, Gold. I think I'll ask her today.' He thought to his stand.

**'Remember, don't make it awkward.' **Gold Experience said, his voice fading out of Giorno's head.

The group arrived at Morioh Square, as Koichi found a parking spot on the side of the road. The group stepped out of the car and onto the streets. It was still early in the morning, but many people still needed to get to work, and the buses seemed packed.

They made their way onto the sidewalk, as Mista spoke up, saying "Fugo, Polnareff, and I are gonna go see if we can find some good place for breakfast. I know the hotel has complimentary breakfast, but I need some fucking pancakes right now."

Koichi chuckled, saying "There's a breakfast place a few doors down from here."

He pointed to a restaurant, right next to an Owson building.

"Thanks Koichi." Mista waved, taking Polnareff from Giorno, as him and Fugo walked off.

"Well, it seems that they have their plans sorted out." Yukako simply said, before turning her attention to the rest of the group.

"Anyway, where do you guys want to go?" She asked.

Trish thought for a moment, before saying "There was a jewelry shop I had wanted to check out. If that's alright with you guys." No one in the group seemed to oblige.

Trish nodded, and began walking in the direction of where the store was, with Giorno right next to her, and Koichi and Yukako lagging behind.

Koichi and Yukako looked at each other, then at Giorno and Trish, then back to each other.

"Do you think that they…" Koichi trailed off, Yukako knowing full well what he was getting at.

"No clue, but we should probably leave it to them. I feel like it'd be rude to just ask that." Yukako replied.

Koichi simply nodded, and returned his attention to Giorno.

He had thought of mentioning to Giorno who his father was, and how he's Josuke's granduncle. But Koichi figured that's a story for another time.

They arrived to their destination, a jewelry shop called The Stone Ocean.

"Well, that's creative." Giorno muttered to himself.

The group stepped inside, and saw a stout man behind the counter.

"Welcome, welcome. Please, take a look around." The man said, standing behind the counter.

Both Trish and Yukako stood in awe. Yukako was surprised that she had never stepped foot into the shop, and had no idea that it existed, even so close to the famed Ghost Girl Alley. The two women walked around the shop, observing each and every little detail around. Giorno and Koichi chuckled.

"I guess I'll never understand fascination over jewelry." Koichi admitted.

"I may wear earrings, but I'm not that fanatical." Giorno said.

But Giorno decided to take a look anyway. He peered into the case he stood in front of. Nothing seemed to catch his eye. It was just a sea of blues and greens, nothing popping out, until… It caught Giorno's eye. It lay right in front of him, and he felt like an idiot for not seeing it earlier.

In the cabinet was a necklace, with a single pearl on the end. Nothing out of the ordinary, but the pearl was a massive deep pink pearl, seeming to be maybe two and a half inches in diameter. Giorno knew that Trish had a fondness over the color pink, but she was also born in June, meaning that her birthstone was… well, a pearl. Giorno chuckled to himself.

"Hey, Koichi, you think you could distract Trish for me for a few moments?" Giorno requested.

"Huh, how come?" Koichi asked, confused.

Giorno smiled at him, looking back into the case. Koichi's eyes widened with realization and then he smiled back.

"Gotcha." Koichi simply said, turning around and walking towards the two girls.

Giorno saw his chance and took it.

"Excuse me." He quietly called to the shop keep, as he made his way to Giorno.

"What can I help you with, son?" He asked.

"How much for the pink pearl necklace?" Giorno inquired.

The shop keep took a key and gently unlocked the case, reached inside, and pulled out the necklace.

"This one, son?" He asked. Giorno nodded his head.

"That'll run you around 200000 yen, son." The shop keep said.

Giorno nodded his head, saying "Yes, that'll be fine."

The shop keep chuckled.

"I'm guessing it's for her, isn't it?" He asked in a hushed tone, pointing to Trish, who had her back turned.

Giorno chuckled. "Yeah." He said.

"Gotcha. I'll ring you up over here." The shop keep said, gesturing Giorno over to the register.

He was quickly rung up, and Giorno swiped his card, feeling somewhat relieved for this transaction. The shop keep placed the necklace into a box, and then put the box into a paper bag, handing it off to Giorno.

"Enjoy your day, son." The shop keep smiled.

"You too, sir." Giorno replied, taking the bag, and putting it behind his back.

He made sure to keep the bag out of Trish's line of sight, as he didn't her to get curious about the bag. Giorno made his way back to the rest of the group, none of them seeing anything they wanted.

"Ah well, I guess we could just meet up with the rest of your friends for breakfast." Koichi said to Giorno and Trish.

They all nodded, and made their way out of the shop, as the shop keep waved them all out, and back onto the streets. It took maybe thirty seconds of walking for them to reach the rest of their group, who were all having a lovely breakfast outside.

"Oi Giorno, Trish, new guys, come sit down." Mista waved the group over, who took their seats. When Giorno sat down, he looked at Polnareff and discreetly handed him the bag. Polnareff looked at him for a moment, and nodded, taking the bag into the ghost room, and returning to his original seated position. Giorno sighed, knowing there was only one thing left to do. He turned his attention to Trish.

"Hey Trish, can I talk to you about something?" Giorno asked. Trish looked back at him, a smile on her face.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

Giorno used every ounce of courage in his body to muster up enough to talk to her. "Well, I-"

But Giorno simply stopped talking. He felt like he talked more than he just did.

'D-Did I screw up?' Giorno thought to himself.

"Huh, weird." Koichi said, "It's not normal for a clock to just jump ten seconds is it?"

Giorno, Trish, Mista, and Polnareff hung on Koichi's words.

"D-Did you just say 'jump ten seconds'?" Mista questioned.

Koichi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, is something wrong?" He asked.

Giorno shot up out of his chair, and summoned his stand. Gold Experience laid his hand down on the ground, feeling for life forms. He felt the group's life force, but he sensed something from the alley.

"Giorno, there's something in that alley way over there." Gold Experience stated.

"Yeah, I can feel it too." Giorno muttered.

Gold Experience stood up, ready to fight. That's when a figure emerged from the alley. He turned to his right, and saw some familiar faces. Giorno, Trish, Mista and Polnareff stood with utter terror, while the other three sat with confusion. The man's lips snaked up into a smile.

"I've found you. Giorno Giovanna." He croaked.

Giorno's eyes widened in horror.

"No, it can't be. How… How…"

Giorno struggled to speak.

**"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE, DIAVOLO?!"**

* * *

A/N: What's this? A double upload. I'm feeling generous this week, so enjoy two chapters on me. Like I said, for the next few weeks, it'll most likely be double uploads until the end. So enjoy this cliffhanger while I go and waste even more money than I already have on CS:GO.


	13. The Court of King Crimson

Giorno wanted to wake up. He tried to convince himself that this was all a nightmare, and that he was still asleep. He wished to still be in the hotel room, lying in Trish's arms. Instead, he stood, staring down the man he thought was dead for the past year.

Fugo stood up, looking with confusion, as he said, "Wait, isn't Diavolo the-"

"-old boss." Mista replied coldly.

Trish turned to Giorno, her eyes filled with rage. "I thought you said that he was dead!" She snapped.

Giorno looked from her, to Diavolo, who let out a chuckle.

"You could say that I died. Over, and over, and over again." He said. Diavolo took a step forward.

"I have experienced death in many ways. Drowning, stabbing, being run over, and being mauled to death by an eldritch abomination, just to name a few. But I have never felt the sweet release." He muttered, taking another step closer.

"And it's all because of that damned stand of yours!" Diavolo growled, pointing his finger right at Gold Experience.

"For all of your sins, you deserved each and every one of those loops." Gold Experience barked.

Koichi and Yukako's eyes widened in realization. "So, you're the one who…" Koichi trailed off to Giorno. Giorno glanced at Koichi, and gave a single nod to him. Koichi was unsure how to feel.

"I've been thinking." Diavolo said

"If I kill you," he pointed his finger right at Giorno

"then maybe I'll be free of this loop."

"Don't you even dare!" Mista shouted, aiming his pistol right at Diavolo.

"Where the hell did you even get a gun from?" Yukako questioned.

"Polnareff had it." Mista replied quietly, not taking his eyes off Diavolo.

Diavolo chuckled. "I'm feeling generous today." He began

"If you let me take the lives of those two" he said, pointing at both Giorno and Trish "then the rest of you can walk free."

"Bastard." Giorno muttered. Diavolo looked to Mista and Fugo.

"If the two of you stand down, I'll let you back in to Passione, when I reclaim the throne. You won't have to worry about a single thing." He offered.

Mista and Fugo looked at each other, unsure of their next move. Giorno and Trish felt uneasy. Would they be betrayed by their friends that easily? Mista and Fugo nodded at each other, before taking stances right in front of Giorno and Trish. A sigh of relief fell upon the two stand users.

"Did you think we'd falter that easily, you prick?" Mista taunted. Diavolo smirked.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter. It'll just be two more bodies." He croaked.

Mista, not caring for his words, aimed in his pistol and fired a shot right at Diavolo's leg. The ex-mafia boss smirked, before summoning his stand.

"King Crimson!" Diavolo shouted. All around Diavolo, the ground crumbled away, leaving him in his empty space.

"Time has been erased for everyone but myself!" He proclaimed to himself.

He observed, watching the bullet Mista fired exit the chamber, and slowly travel towards Diavolo, who effortlessly moved out of the way. He still had seven seconds left to move. He made his way towards the gang, all of them stood in their stances, Giorno and Trish's stands drawn out. Diavolo smirked, moving himself behind Fugo.

"Pannacotta Fugo" Diavolo muttered "you were always smart. Perhaps it was smart of you to leave the group the first time."

King Crimson raised its right arm. "However, your fatal mistake was siding with that blonde haired bastard." Diavolo cackled to himself.

"NOW!" He cried, King Crimson's arm swinging down. "TIME WILL RETURN TO NO-"

The next thing Diavolo knew, he was laying on the ground.

"W-What!?" He bellowed.

He tried to move, but all around him, he felt like a pressure was keeping him in place.

"Echoes: Act 3: Three Freeze. The target has been locked in place." He heard a robotic voice ring out.

He turned his head to attempt to see what was speaking. Right next to Koichi stood a stand that's body was covered in multiple striped protrusions mimicking human muscles and several of them form a crest at the top of the head. It also had two X-shaped holes on the sides of the head, with a cloth wrapped around its waist similar to shorts with the number 3 printed on the front.

Koichi smiled. "Thanks Act 3." He sighed with relief.

Giorno chuckled. "Ah Echoes, long time no see." He waved to the stand.

"It's nice to see you again, Giorno." The stand replied, before returning his attention to the grounded ex-don.

"H-How the hell?" Diavolo spluttered.

"Let's just say that you won't be moving for a bit." Koichi sneered.

A cloud rolled overhead, partially blocking the sun. Fugo made his way over to Diavolo, standing next to Koichi.

"Hey Koichi, what's the range of the ability?" He asked.

"Five meters. If I move any further, the ability releases its grip on the target." Koichi replied.

Fugo nodded. "You may want to step back a meter or so. My stand can kill him within ten seconds." He said.

Koichi's eyes widened. Was he about to see a murder in broad daylight? That's when he remembered who Diavolo was, and what he did. Koichi headed Fugo's advice and began to step back.

Fugo took a deep breath, before a deep purple aura grew around him. "Purple Haze Distortion!" Fugo shouted, his stand manifesting behind him.

The purple stand looked different compared to the last time Mista had seen it. "Woah, did your stand evolve or something?" Mista questioned.

"I guess you could say it did." Fugo muttered, thinking back to the fight with Volpe.

The stand had ditched it's cape, loincloth and boots, yet it looked more refined.

"Now, everyone, stand back. So long as that cloud is blocking the sun, Diavolo won't live another moment." Fugo proclaimed, before firing off a capsule right at Diavolo.

Diavolo's face was plastered with fear. He began to screech. "N-NO. K-K-K-KING C-CRIMSON!" Diavolo shouted.

The next thing Fugo knew, the virus was already dissipating, yet he still felt like something was off. At that moment, he felt a searing pain from his back, something fist sized. Giorno looked back, his eyes widening in shock.

"NO, FUGO!" Giorno shouted.

Fugo felt his body fly through the air, before crashing a couple of meters away.

"FUGOOO!" Mista cried. He looked back at Diavolo, his eyes narrowing in rage.

"DAMN YOU DIAVOLO!" Mista roared, aiming in his pistol and firing off five consecutive shots blindly. All five shots flew straight past Diavolo, with the ex-don just smirking.

"Good thing my stand's ability can negate the abilities of other stands when it's active, otherwise Fugo may have done me in." He taunted. Mista snarled at Diavolo.

"Mista, you can't lose your cool here." Giorno said, looking right at Diavolo. Mista said nothing as a single tear ran down his face.

"Damnit, I can't lose you too, Fugo." Mista muttered under his breath.

* * *

Fugo felt his mind fading.

"What happened?" He muttered weakly.

"I thought… that I…" He couldn't figure out what happened. Fugo looked down at his chest, and saw through to the pavement below. Giorno was too far away to heal him, so he openly began to let go of his consciousness and accepted his fate. Fugo's thoughts were not of how to survive, but of regret.

'Polnareff, Trish, Giorno… Mista. I'm sorry I've gone and died on you. Hopefully you can forgive me.' He thought, before he finally felt the icy grip of death.

Although the supposed icy grip felt too warm.

Fugo didn't care.

He accepted his death with open arms. His only regret was not…

Wait why was he feeling better? Fugo's eyes shot open, now somewhat full of energy.

"What the hell?" He said, before turning to his left, seeing two familiar faces in police uniforms.

"I thought I was gonna lose you there Fugo. I guess we made it in time." Josuke's warm voice replied.

Fugo was shocked. "But, how did you… I thought that I…" Fugo couldn't find the words.

"His stand heals people. But don't think too much about it. It'll hurt your head." Okuyasu spoke up.

"Trust me, I know from experience." He added. That got a chuckle out of Fugo, who stood back up and glared at Diavolo.

Diavolo grunted with disappointment. "So, you're alive because that bimbo healed you." He sneered.

Josuke took a few steps forward. "Stand down. You're outnumbered eight to one!" Josuke shouted, as he stood next to Giorno.

Diavolo smirked. "I like those odds." He said. "Although," Diavolo began "it'd be a shame to waste that perfectly good steak on your head, now wouldn't it?" He taunted.

The Morioh group's eyes collectively widened.

"Oh no." Yukako muttered.

"Here we go." Koichi murmured.

Diavolo, however, closed his eyes and laughed. "Seriously, that style is utter garbage. I grew up when those things were 'in' and they still were HIDEOUS!" Diavolo guffawed with laughter.

He heard footsteps approaching him at a rapid pace. Diavolo opened his eyes, but it was too late. He saw Crazy Diamond's fist flying right for his chest.

**"DORA!" **Crazy Diamond roared.

Diavolo attempted to block, but he felt the stands fist crash into his blocked arms, sending him skidding down the sidewalk. Josuke was ready to charge at him, but was held back by Okuyasu and Koichi.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Josuke roared.

"Josuke, calm down. You can't lose your mind now. It'll get you killed." Koichi reasoned.

But Diavolo peered behind the three men, seeing Giorno reach inside the turtle. "King Crimson." He muttered under his breath.

Time erased itself, as he watched Josuke flail as his friends held him back.

"How foolish." Diavolo chuckled. "If he wasn't being held back, he could have easily defeated me." But he didn't have time for that.

He made his way over to Giorno, who took his hand out of the turtle to reveal… Diavolo sneered.

"So, he'll power up his stand again to send me back into that loop." He muttered.

Giorno summoned Gold Experience, and raised the requiem arrow into the air. But Giorno stood by himself, not even Trish was close enough to help him.

"Foolish." Diavolo said, readying King Crimson's fists.

"Time shall return to its usual flow." And just like that, the space returned to normal, as Diavolo sent King Crimson's fist flying.

It crashed right into Giorno's fist, knocking the arrow straight out of his hands. The arrow flew through the air, before landing a couple of meters behind Diavolo. He turned around, making a run for the arrow. However, Giorno jumped in front of him, launching a fist right at Diavolo's skull. He quickly blocked with King Crimson's arm, and the two men stood, panting. Giorno glanced behind him, seeing the arrow on the ground. If he made a move for it, Diavolo would kill him right then and there. Giorno summoned Gold Experience, quickly fixing himself up, and readied the fists of his stand. Diavolo grunted, before King Crimson stood in front of its user.

"Shall we compare the speed of our attacks?" Diavolo taunted, before King Crimson unleashed a barrage of punches.

Gold Experience returned with his own barrage. The two stand's fists collided, the sounds of their blows sounding like steel crashing into itself.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA **MUDA MUDA!**" Gold Experience cried, while King Crimson kept punching silently.

Diavolo advanced, closing the gap between him and Giorno. Giorno acted quickly, pacing to the left, while keeping his stand's fists within punching range. Everyone else in the group just observed the two stands clashing with each other.

"Such brutality." Yukako remarked, slightly terrified.

Koichi just nodded.

Mista readied his weapon, but Fugo gestured for him to lower it.

"What if you shoot Giorno?" Fugo warned. Mista begrudgingly lowered his revolver.

Giorno felt the pain crawl through his fists as the two stands continued to brawl. He saw his knuckles grow red, nearly on the verge of bleeding. He knew he had to make a decisive blow. He then shot a fist left, catching Diavolo off guard, leaving his chest wide open. Giorno used all his strength to fire a punch right at Diavolo, and it worked. He watched as Diavolo skidded across the sidewalk. Diavolo lay on the sidewalk, not moving a muscle.

Giorno carefully approached Diavolo, but that's when he heard a sickening laughter.

"You fell for it, Giorno!" Diavolo roared.

Giorno was confused for a moment. "What do you mean fell for it?" He questioned.

Then the realization set in. He was facing his friends before, but now only Diavolo was in front of him. Diavolo had managed to make Giorno do a full 180 degree turn during their fight.

"You knocked me towards the arrow, you fool." Diavolo taunted.

Giorno felt a pit in his stomach. How could he let Diavolo get close to the arrow?

"I think I'll destroy that damned thing." Diavolo said, a smile growing on his face. He reached behind him, cackling all the while.

"Giorno Giovanna, you will…"

but he felt nothing

"never…"

Diavolo felt around him

"have the chance…"

but still nothing

"to kill me?" He stood up, looking around himself.

The arrow was gone.

"W-Where did it go?" Diavolo cried.

Giorno stood there confused. "What happened to the arrow?" Giorno muttered.

At that moment, a blinding light reputed from the alley Diavolo had entered from. Everyone shielded their eyes, as Giorno looked back at his friends. He looked forward, with only one question on his mind.

"Where's Trish?"

* * *

Trish watched as the arrow fell to the ground with a sickening clatter. She watched as her father bolted for the arrow, only to be intercepted by Giorno. The two men stood looking at each other, their stands at the ready.

"Shall we compare the speed of our attacks?" Her father taunted, launching King Crimson right at Giorno.

Giorno responded, using Gold Experience to unleash a barrage of punches. Trish observed the two stands clashing. That's when the two began to side step in a circle, neither of them letting up on their assaults. She saw the arrow laying there, with no one making a move on it. Everyone was distracted by the two men already fighting, and Diavolo and Giorno were too distracted by themselves. Trish saw her opportunity and took it. She broke out into a full-on sprint, bolting it for the arrow. In one fell swoop, she picked up the arrow, and sprinted for the alley. She dove right into the alley, taking cover behind some boxes.

Trish sat behind the tower of boxes, feeling like she had just ran a marathon. She looked down at her hand, and held a tighter grip on the arrow.

"Alright, you got it. Now what?" Spice Girl questioned, folding her arms. Trish turned her attention to her stand.

"I-I'll get it t-to Giorno." Trish stuttered. "His requiem can return my father to that loop."

She could hear the sound of steel clashing against itself, assuming that the two stands were still fighting.

Spice Girl shook her head, and chuckled. "Oh Trish. You're so simple minded." She said to her user.

Trish raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean simple minded?" She questioned. "Giorno can use the arrow, so I'll give it to him, and he can kill Diavolo."

Spice Girl shook her head. "You're not getting it Trish, are you?" She murmured. Trish looked even more confused. But the next moment, it hit her.

"Wait, wait, wait." Trish said, trying to understand what Spice Girl was trying to say.

"You want me… to use the arrow?" She asked, worried.

Spice Girl nodded her head rapidly. Trish looked from her stand, to the arrow.

"I… I don't know about this." Trish murmured.

Spice Girl moved closer. "What's wrong?" She asked Trish.

Trish looked back up at her stand with worry.

"What if the arrow rejects me? I-" She was cut off by Spice Girl's disapproving look.

"Trish Una, for all the shit you've endured, I will personally make sure that the arrow accepts you." She said.

Trish looked once more from the arrow to her stand. Trish closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. That was all the convincing she needed.

"Alright, I'll do it." Trish said. "For our new friends." She saw the Morioh Group flashing before her eyes. Josuke and Okuyasu in their police uniforms when they first met, Yukako fangirling over Trish, and the group sat for lunch at Tonio's.

"For Fugo." She remembered the first day they met, when she used his jacket as a glorified handkerchief, when he crashed into her breasts on the car ride to the train station, and when the gang departed from San Giorgio.

"For Polnareff." She could see Polnareff at the arena, guiding the gang to beating his stand, and taking down Diavolo.

"For Mista." She saw Mista in her own body, scratching an itch in 'his' crotch, and the two of them laughing over it as they returned to the colosseum.

"I'll do it for…" He held out a hand for Trish, who gladly took it.

"For…" They sat at the beach for hours, talking about their lives.

"For…" She held him in for a warm hug, feeling his hands holding her close to him. Her eyes shot open.

"…FOR GIORNO!" She cried, plunging the arrow right into Spice Girl's chest.


	14. Spice Girl Requiem

The light finally died down to some more tolerable levels. Diavolo glared towards the alley, getting a menacing aura from within.

"Damnit, is that where the arrow is?" He muttered to himself. If he could just get his hands on the arrow, then Giorno and the rest of his misfits would be no problem to deal with. Most everyone else finally uncovered their eyes, looking around their surrounding area.

"Hey, where the hell is Trish?" Mista questioned.

Giorno glared right to Diavolo. "What did you do?" He growled, wondering if Diavolo had done something with Trish.

That's when a little snickering could be heard from above. "Don't worry about me. I'm right here." A voice came from above.

Everyone turned their attention upward and gaped in awe. Trish stood right in the middle of the air above the street, with her right hand to her hip, a glowing pink aura surrounding her. That's when Giorno turned his attention to her stand. He could feel the power exuding itself from the stand.

Trish and Spice Girl looked down upon the entire crowd. Trish smirked to herself, before looking at her stand. Spice Girl looked like she was wearing a crop-top shirt and a short skirt with the pattern of her old design. High heeled boots complimented the entire affair. Motifs of the requiem arrow resided on her fists. Most of her mathematical symbols had disappeared, leaving only multiplication and addition signs on certain parts of her body. More specifically, two large multiplication signs rested upon her shoulders and two addition signs on either side of her head. Her head looked mostly the same, now missing the math symbols that ran down her head. Trish smiled at her stand, returning her attention to the group below.

"That's requiem." Mista muttered.

"That's Trish's requiem! Spice Girl Requiem! Spice Girl has gone beyond the power of the arrow!" Giorno exclaimed, looking back at Trish, who smiled down at him.

Diavolo scowled. "Oh, my daughter. If only you weren't born." He hissed.

Trish looked back at him. "For all you have done, you will not hurt anyone else again. I will make sure of that." She barked, her voice carrying a tenacity to it.

Diavolo shook his head, saying "A little speech won't convince me that easily. So what if your stand evolved? I know I underestimated that brat over there, but your stand can't carry the full powe-"

"SILENCE!" Trish bellowed, cutting Diavolo off.

He just smirked. "Fine then. I shall dispose of you now. KING CRIMSON!" Diavolo cried, the ground breaking away from him, leaving only him and Trish.

Spice Girl's eyes darted, staring right at Diavolo. He looked back up, scowling yet again. "Tch. So, you've entered my world of erased time?" Diavolo sneered.

Spice Girl shrugged, saying "I guess I have." She paused, giving a glare to Diavolo. "You've already failed, you know."

Diavolo raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

Spice Girl giggled eerily. "You failed to destroy the arrow, and you've failed to kill either my user or Giorno." She replied.

Diavolo glared back at her.

Spice Girl pointed one finger towards Diavolo. "I will make sure of two things. You will return to that damned loop, and you shall never lay a finger on anyone else again!" She declared.

Diavolo shook his head, cackling. "You think that just because you've entered King Crimson's court that you have any chance? You're just powered up! You and that rotten brat will feast on oblivion!" He shouted.

Spice Girl shrugged yet again. "Whatever you say… Boss." She said, before Trish and Spice Girl began to move towards Diavolo.

"Whatever you have to defeat me, it won't be enough." Diavolo said, moving in on his daughter.

The two moved in closer and closer, Diavolo seemed to be getting excited, the thought of finally ending his blood ties coursing through his head. He smiled, staring back at Trish and Spice Girl. This was it, they were within his range. King Crimson readied its fist, before launching a punch directly for Spice Girl's head. She ducked, firing a punch of her own right to Diavolo. Diavolo parried, smirking.

"Is this all you have?" He taunted. "TOO WEAK, TOO WEAK!" Diavolo shouted, unleashing a barrage of punches.

Spice Girl smirked, unleashing her own barrage.

**"WAANABEEE!" **Spice Girl cried, the two stands fist's clashing. Diavolo looked right at Trish, who wasn't even fazed by the battle. It seemed as if she was just an outsider, not even paying attention to the fight. Diavolo chuckled.

"I guess her stand's on auto-pilot." He muttered to himself, returning his attention to the two stands.

Spice Girl wasn't breaking a sweat, still seeming content with just punching. That's when Diavolo decided to go in for a kick right to Spice Girl's leg. King Crimson, while still punching full force, paused for a moment, and quickly round house kicked in Spice Girl's direction. As if the stand had seen it coming, Spice Girl dodged effortlessly, and launched a punch right at Diavolo's unguarded left leg. The fist connected, a searing pain rushing through Diavolo. He doubled over in pain, gasping for air.

"W-What was that? How was one punch able to knock me over? And to the leg of all places." Diavolo tried to reason, but that's when he noticed Spice Girl approaching.

Diavolo tried to get up, but suddenly fell back to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered, looking back at his leg... or at least where he thought his leg was.

"What happened to m-my leg?" He questioned.

Spice Girl simply smirked. His left leg had been completely disintegrated, not even a trace of it left. Diavolo looked back up at Spice Girl frightfully.

"What did you do to me?" He questioned, his voice trembling.

"I didn't think you'd break so easily." Spice Girl said, unfazed by the cowering ex-don.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Diavolo bellowed. Spice Girl smirked.

"I've simply used my ability, Diavolo." Spice Girl sneered, going in for another punch on the other leg. She moved so quick that Diavolo was unable to guard himself, and thus the stand's fist made contact with his other leg. Diavolo cried out in pain. Spice Girl retracted her fist, smirking. Diavolo looked back down, watching his right leg quickly disintegrate with a sickening crackle. He lay in bewilderment and terror.

"Now you can't run." Spice Girl said, before punching both of his arms. Diavolo could only lay and watch as both of his arms completely disintegrated, leaving only his chest and head. He could only scream now.

"And now you can't fight back." Spice Girl stated, before glaring back at Diavolo.

"And now, time will return to its usual flow." She added, the world returning to its original state around Diavolo.

The group looked around quickly.

"Time skipped again." Yukako muttered.

Trish smirked. "It seems we won't have to worry about that." She said.

The group looked at her confused, before seeing what was left of Diavolo.

Mista covered his mouth. "Oh God, that's sick." He muttered, Fugo patting him on the back in support.

Trish slowly approached her father. Diavolo's eyes widened in terror. He could only wait until Trish fully approached him.

Trish stood above Diavolo, glaring down at him.

"I guess you were right." She said. "Fear truly does come from one's own past. If you never met mom, then none of this would have ever happened. I used to fear you, have nightmares of you, and now you're nothing more than a sorry excuse of a man." Trish taunted.

Diavolo spat on the ground near Trish's boot.

"You, and your little gang of misfits are nothing to a KING like ME!" Diavolo proclaimed, his pride getting the better of him.

Trish sneered at him. "I have nothing else to say to you." She muttered, before turning around, gesturing someone over.

Diavolo sighed. 'It seems like I'll never escape death.' He thought to himself.

Diavolo heard echoing footsteps approaching him. Great, now his hearing was fading. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, seeing a familiar pink suit standing next to Trish with both of their stands out. Gold Experience and Spice Girl Requiem knelt down to Diavolo, both of them picking him up. He lay in the arms of the two stands, waiting for their next move. What he didn't expect was for them to throw him up in the air. Diavolo soared through the sky, seeing the sun glaring down above. It's touch felt too hot for Diavolo, but he didn't have to worry about it for long. Before he knew it, he was already falling back to the ground, face down. He could clearly see the two stands below, both of their fists at the ready. Diavolo shut his eyes, bracing for impact.

That's when he felt the first fist's impact. His body felt… energized, like he could run a marathon if he still had legs. But the next punch seared through his entire body, causing a near sensory overload. Every other punch, his senses fell into overdrive, with the following punch returning his senses to normal. In addition to those punches, he could feel a second set of fists punching his torso, slowly eating away at his flesh. All the while, the constant cries of

**"MUDA MUDA MUDA" **

and

**"WANA WANA WANA"**

echoed in his head. He wanted this to end. Diavolo wanted to go back to two days ago, when he was still in that loop. The pain he felt on those loops couldn't compare to the pain coursing throughout his entire body. He could feel the punches pick up in speed, as suddenly, an ear busting

**"WRRYYYYYYYYYY!" **

and an equally as loud

**"WAANNAABEEEEE!" **

could be heard. Diavolo felt the pain finally dissipate, as he fell into nothingness.

Giorno and Trish panted, nearly gasping for air. The two looked at Diavolo's disintegrating body, as the ashes flew through the wind. Giorno turned his attention to Trish.

"Alright, first off, are you alright?" He asked.

Trish smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks Giorno." She replied.

Giorno smiled back, asking "And secondly, what the hell was that?"

Spice Girl chimed in, saying "To remove the evil from one's own body. In other words, to soften a person's soul. That is the power of Spice Girl Requiem."

* * *

Stand Name: Spice Girl Requiem

Stand User: Trish Una

Destructive Power: Null

Speed: A

Range: Null

Persistence: A

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: Null

Ability: Soul Softening: If the target has come into contact with the fists of Spice Girl Requiem, then the evil from the target will disappear. If the target is pure evil, then their entire body will disintegrate.

* * *

A/N: Diavolo was always talking about how fear comes from ones past, so him being killed by something of his forgotten past makes for some pretty good irony. And now that I think about it, Trish's requiem can perform accurate vibe checks.


	15. Golden Hearts of Morioh

Everyone made their way over to where Giorno and Trish stood, all of them bewildered.

"W-What was that?" Fugo questioned.

Mista chuckled. "That, my dear friend, was requiem." He replied.

Fugo raised an eyebrow. "Ok, then what the hell is requiem?" He asked, even more confused than before.

Polnareff spoke up, asking "Remember last year of the reports in Rome about people switching bodies?" Fugo nodded his head.

"That may have been my requiem." Polnareff said, with a nervous chuckle.

"So they're just stands with amazingly overpowered abilities, right?" Fugo questioned, as Polnareff nodded in confirmation.

"Is that how you ended up in the turtle?" Josuke questioned.

Polnareff sighed. "In short, yes." He admitted.

Everyone in the group turned their attention to Spice Girl Requiem, who looked towards Trish.

"So, it's over." Trish sighed.

"Seems that way." Giorno said.

Spice Girl smirked. "It doesn't seem like it'll end for Diavolo, though." She chuckled.

Giorno and Trish cocked an eyebrow, while Gold Experience looked surprised.

"Wait, did you… send him back into the loop?" Gold Experience questioned.

Spice Girl nodded her head. "And I'll make sure he stays in that loop. Unlike some stands." She teased.

Gold Experience covered his mouth with a hand, playing like he was emotionally hurt. "Why you..." He threatened, glaring at Spice Girl, who couldn't help but laugh.

At that moment, Spice Girl's body began to glow a bright, but not blinding light. Giorno and Trish watched as the light reached its peak, before a clatter was heard beneath them. The requiem arrow landed right at Trish's feet. Giorno knelt down, and picked it up, observing the arrow. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Mista handed Polnareff to Giorno, and put the arrow back inside the turtle. Giorno handed Polnareff back to Mista, the gunslinger cocking an eyebrow. '

Why did he give Polnareff back? Doesn't he usually keep him close?' Mista thought to himself, before his eyes widened in realization.

The light died down to reveal that Spice Girl had returned to normal. Spice Girl looked over her body for any changes to her, but didn't see any. She groaned in disappointment.

"Come on, why didn't I get any changes?" Spice Girl sighed.

Gold Experience chuckled. "Don't worry about it Spice. You look perfect either way." He reassured, smiling.

Spice Girl smiled back at him. "Thanks Gold." She said, draping her arm around his shoulder.

Giorno and Trish turned around to their friends, who all still looked slightly bewildered.

"So, that's your requiem Trish. I must admit, it seems about as terrifying as Giorno's requiem." Mista said, remembering back to when he saw Gold Experience Requiem for the first time.

Giorno and Trish chuckled, before turning their attention to Josuke and Okuyasu.

"So, since you guys are cops, do we have to worry about any jail time over this?" Trish questioned.

Josuke and Okuyasu looked at each other for a moment, before nodding and looking back at Trish.

"Just this once, I'll let you off the hook." Josuke said.

Trish sighed with relief. "Thanks Josuke."

Giorno and Trish then looked back at each other.

You know, that was quite dangerous." Giorno said to Trish.

She snickered. "What can I say? Being around you guys has kind of changed me. I guess I like to live on the edge sometimes." Trish admitted.

Giorno chuckled. "We've thrown our lives on the line for you, so I guess this counts as you getting even with us." He said.

"I guess it does." Trish replied.

Both of them stood in silence, while their friends looked in their direction with wide eyes, none of them saying anything.

"I know that this doesn't have anything to do with this, but considering how many times I've done it, you and I both know that I could and would die for you." Giorno joked, lightly chuckling.

Trish looked back at him, crossing her arms, a slight frown planted on her face.

"Well, it would mean more to me if you lived for me. I couldn't imagine life without you." She blurted, her cheeks slightly getting red.

That certainly caught Giorno off guard. "W-What do you mean by that?" He asked, his face sweltering up as well.

Trish looked like she was ready to burst.

"I mean that I-I couldn't live on without you, because…" She trailed off, her voice getting caught in her throat, her face now a deep shade of crimson.

"Because…" Giorno repeated, feeling himself getting redder by the moment.

"Because… Damnit Giorno, I love you!" Trish exclaimed.

Giorno stood wide eyed and full blushed. 'D-Did she just say…' Giorno couldn't fully process what had happened.

The rest of the group stood, mouths agape, staring at the two red teens, with the exception of Polnareff, who was cheering for the two of them in his head.

'Took her long enough.' He thought to himself.

Giorno looked at Trish, whose eyes were closed, preparing for the worst.

"Trish, do you truly mean that?" Giorno asked, his voice soft.

Trish sighed, and nodded her head. Giorno drew in a breath, and sighed with relief.

"Well, that's good to hear." He said.

Trish opened her eyes, staring back at the blushing blonde.

Her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, do you…" She trailed off, as Giorno chuckled.

He took her hands in his, smiling back at the pinkette.

"Yes. Trish Una, I love you too." Giorno said, his blush somehow growing even redder.

Giorno felt Trish grip tightly on his hands. Trish's smile beamed from ear to ear, as did Giorno's. Neither of them were focused on the world around them. Giorno pulled Trish in close and embraced her. Giorno leaned in first, closing his eyes. Trish soon followed, her heart skipping two beats. Their lips crashed gently into each other as the world around them fully faded away. Giorno was lost in his own mind, felling the pillow-like lips of the one he loved against his own. He couldn't think of anything else he'd want to do aside from being with her. He could only imagine Trish was thinking the same thing. Trish, the girl who only acted in her own interest's day one. Trish, who bossed everyone around her, thinking she owned everything. Trish, who's world was destroyed the moment she met he father. Trish, who held her own and changed her ways of thinking. Trish, the girl whom he loved.

Giorno opened his eyes, as did Trish, both of them staring into the green eyes before them. Both of their faces were still red. How long had it been? Was anyone keeping track of time? That's when he heard cheering behind him. Giorno and Trish snapped their heads in the direction of the sounds, as they faced their stands.

"Took you both long enough." Gold Experience teased.

Giorno and Trish glared at Giorno's stand. Spice Girl giggled.

"Should we tell them?" She suggested. Gold Experience grinned.

"Tell us what?" Giorno questioned. The two stands glanced to each other and both of them grinned.

"We both kind of knew about your feeling towards each other." Gold Experience said.

Giorno and Trish's eyes widened with anger. "YOU WHAT?!" Trish cried.

"And neither of you thought to tell us about it?" Giorno questioned.

Gold Experience and Spice Girl could only laugh. "Come now, where's the fun in that?" Spice Girl teased.

Giorno and Trish glared back at both of their stands, reasonably pissed off at both of them.

Then a grin crawled onto Giorno's face. "Well, I guess if you're going to be like that, then I'll just tell Spice Girl how you-"

Giorno's declaration was cut off by Gold Experience and Spice Girl's kiss. Giorno and Trish both stood agape.

The stand's kiss ended, before Gold Experience turned to Giorno and said "I've known since last night. Try me."

Giorno clenched his fist, glaring back at Gold Experience. "Why you…" He muttered.

That's when he felt Trish's arm around his shoulders. All his anger seemed to dissipate as he turned his attention back to Trish, and leaned in for another kiss, which she accepted.

Their lips parted yet again, before returning their attention to the group.

"Sorry about that. I hope PDA's aren't illegal here." Trish joked.

Josuke and Okuyasu stood stunned, as did the rest of the group.

"What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue or something?" Giorno joked.

"Were the both of you oblivious to your stands in the last five minutes or something?" Mista queried.

Giorno and Trish looked confused. Mista continued, saying "Because they were just hardcore making out behind the two of you during your declaration thing. To be honest, it was kind of ho-"

He was interrupted by Fugo's hand smacking the back of his head. "Ow, what the hell man?" Mista fumed. Fugo just rolled his eyes.

Giorno and Trish glared back at their stands, who innocently looked in two different directions.

Giorno and Trish shook their heads. "Disgusting…" They both muttered under their breaths.

That's when the gang suddenly heard loud panting behind them. They all turned around to see a very eccentrically dressed man standing before them. His suspenders nearly fell off of his shoulders, as he readjusted his headband.

"What the hell happened here? I thought I heard something going on over here and made my way over." His shrill voice cried out.

Koichi sighed. "Everything's fine now, Rohan-sensei. There's nothing to worry about." He said.

Rohan's eyes darted towards the gang, eyeing each of them carefully. His eyes landed on Giorno.

"May I know your name?" Rohan questioned. "Why me?" Giorno asked.

Rohan didn't respond, as he just glared back at Giorno.

Giorno sighed. "It's Giorno Giovanna." He said at last.

Rohan put a finger to his chin in thought. "Giorno, huh?" He muttered, before turning his head right to Koichi. "Isn't that the kid that Kujo wanted you to check on?" Rohan questioned without a second thought.

Koichi's eyes widened in anger and fear. "ROHAN!" Koichi spluttered.

That's when the realization hit Rohan. "Oh dear." He muttered.

Koichi groaned. "Wait, Giorno was the one who Mr. Jotaro sent you to investigate?" Josuke interrogated.

Giorno looked back towards Koichi. "Koichi, what's going on?" He questioned. Koichi sighed.

"I guess I should tell them." He muttered, his shoulders slinking low. Koichi looked at Polnareff.

"Can you help me explain everything?" Koichi asked. Polnareff looked back at him and nodded his head. Koichi smiled.

"Thanks, Polnareff." He said.

Koichi then turned his attention to Giorno and Josuke.

"You two, come with me." He said, gesturing into the turtle.

Josuke looked bewildered. "How does this involve me?" He questioned.

Koichi looked back at his friend. "You'll see." He said, before turning his attention to Rohan.

"You're coming in too." Koichi ordered.

Rohan sighed. "Fair enough." He muttered.

"If anyone else wants to join in on this, then step into the turtle. Otherwise, just stand outside until we're done." Polnareff declared, his ghost disappearing into the turtle.

Koichi, Josuke, Rohan, and Giorno closely followed Polnareff in. Trish and Mista followed in a moment later, leaving only Fugo, Okuyasu, and Yukako on the outside.

"Let's hope that they only take a few minutes." Fugo muttered to the others. The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Alright, you have us here. Now what?" Josuke questioned, slumping himself down on the left end of the couch.

Giorno sat down on the right side of the couch, with Trish sat next to him, holding his hand in her own. Mista stood by the cabinet, grabbing a bottle of soda. Rohan looked around the room in wonder, thinking about how he could incorporate this into his next work. Koichi and Polnareff each took seats in the armchairs, before leaning forward. Rohan took a seat in the white armless chair in the corner of the room.

"Now, Giorno" Koichi began "Could you do me a favor really quick?"

"What is it?" Giorno asked, slightly worried.

"Could you show me the back of your left shoulder?" Koichi asked.

Josuke raised an eyebrow, as did Giorno. Giorno stood up, reached over his shoulder and pulled his shirt down, revealing a star-shaped birthmark.

Josuke shot up. "WHAT?!" He cried.

Giorno looked at Josuke for a moment, before the cop pulled his own shirt down to reveal…

"What's going on here?" Josuke asked.

Trish, Mista, and Rohan all stared at the identical star-shaped birthmarks at the base of Giorno and Josuke's necks.

Giorno and Josuke looked back at each other. "Who are you?" They both muttered, turning their attention to Polnareff and Koichi.

"You two better explain everything." Josuke bellowed.

Polnareff and Koichi looked at each other for a moment and sighed. "Alright, it's time for a little history lesson." Polnareff declared. "Everything began in 1880's England, where…"

It took many minutes of storytelling and explaining, but Koichi and Polnareff explained to both Giorno and Josuke what had happened and how their lives were connected. Giorno looked at Josuke with bewilderment, as Josuke did the same with Giorno.

Trish interjected. "So, Giorno's father, DIO, was a 19th century vampire who stole the body of his step-brother, slept for a hundred years at the bottom of the sea, learned about the stand arrows from the woman whom my father pawned them off to, and had a powerful stand that could stop time?" She asked.

Polnareff nodded his head.

"Alright, just making sure I was keeping track here." Trish said. "I thought it was weird for me to have two biological dads, but it seems I'm not alone." She added, attempting to lighten the mood.

Giorno chuckled slightly, before returning his attention to the subject at hand.

"How do you know about DIO?" Giorno questioned. Polnareff sighed.

"I was a pawn of his. He put a flesh bud in my head, and told me to stop the Joestars." He admitted. Giorno's eyes widened.

Polnareff continued, saying "If it wasn't for Jotaro pulling that damn thing out, I don't know what'd happen to me."

Josuke piped up, saying "Unfortunately, we know what would happen."

Polnareff raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He inquired.

"Okuyasu's old man struck a deal with DIO, and DIO planted a flesh bud in his head. When DIO was killed, Okuyasu's old man mutated and transformed into some kind of a monster." Josuke said.

Polnareff shuddered. "My condolences to Okuyasu's father." He said.

Josuke chuckled. "He's not dead, you know." He replied.

"Wait, what?" Polnareff questioned.

"See, Oku's dad apparently had the capabilities to manifest a stand, and I think that his stand is the thing that's keeping him alive." Josuke quickly explained.

Polnareff put a hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm, interesting." Polnareff muttered.

"Either way," Koichi interrupted "Giorno is the son of Dio Brando and, by technicality, Jonathan Joestar. This makes him a part of the Joestar lineage."

Josuke and Giorno looked at each other. "So that's why I felt an odd aura from you yesterday." Josuke said.

"It kind of makes sense. I could sense my father's presence last year during our mission. I guess it's just a thing in families." Trish admitted.

"But how come you couldn't sense him this time?" Mista questioned.

"Well, I felt something weird during the first night in town. For some reason, it didn't feel like how it did last year." Trish replied, remembering how she fell into Giorno's arms, slightly blushing.

Rohan held his head, looking all sorts of confused. "So, if I'm reading this right, then that means Giorno is Josuke's grand-uncle." He said.

"Precisely." Koichi replied.

"Jeez, and I though Josuke being Jotaro's uncle was weird." Rohan muttered to himself.

Giorno chuckled a bit, gazing ahead with a thousand yard stare.

"GioGio, are you alright man?" Mista asked.

Trish walked up to Giorno's side and grabbed onto his hand. "Giorno?" She asked softly, concerned.

"You know," Giorno began "all my life, I thought that I had no family. I thought it was just my mom and step-dad."

He turned to Trish, a sad expression plastered on his face.

"That's when I found the old photo of him." Giorno fumbled in his pocket for a moment, pulling out his wallet, and opening up to the photo of DIO. He tossed the photo to Koichi, and everyone else in the turtle made their way to the photo, save for Trish, who was still by Giorno's side.

"For so long, I tried to figure out who he was. I remember the nights that my mother would go on and on about him, about his charm and personality. I so desperately longed to meet him." Giorno sighed, slumping down on the couch, Trish sitting next to him.

"And now that I know what he truly is…" He trailed off, his sentence dying in his throat.

"You worry that you'll end up like him, right?" Trish asked.

Giorno looked back at her. "Yeah." He croaked.

"I felt the same way about my father, about Diavolo. I've seen the monster he truly is. Many nights, I would wake up screaming, either from a nightmare of me killing you, or you being killed by my father, and I'd just sit there and watch. I'd either be **useless** to help, or I'd just end up a monster." A tear ran down Trish's face as she finished.

Giorno wiped the tear from her cheek. "Trish, you aren't like your father. You are your own person." Giorno reassured.

Trish looked back to Giorno. "That was my fear, up until now. What I've just heard about what your father did, and who he was, it got me thinking. It reminded me of my own father, and how he was. That was the confirmation I needed." She explained.

Giorno raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure where you're going with this." He said, unsure of her next move.

Trish held Giorno's hand close to her chest, smiling warmly. "You aren't someone who's just thrown away your humanity. You've accepted there are problems. Seeing that you haven't grown into the monster that your father was is enough evidence for me that you aren't going to become him." She warmly replied, pulling Giorno in for a hug.

Giorno, whose face now had a pink hue to it, returned the hug. Giorno wasn't uncommon with hugs. They were signs of peace amongst Passione. But he had never truly felt the hug of someone who loved him. Not even from his own mother. Even when Giorno and Trish hugged before, it was just because they were friends. In this moment, Giorno lay in something he could only once dream of; a hug from someone he truly loved. He closed his eyes, not wanting the moment to end.

Trish was the first to let go, but she was surprised to still feel Giorno's arms around her. "Um, Giorno…" She trailed off.

Giorno opened his eyes, realizing Trish had already let go. "R-Right, sorry." He muttered, letting go of Trish, slightly embarrassed.

Trish giggled slightly. "Its fine, Giorno." She reassured, leaning in for a kiss.

Giorno gladly accepted her request, as the two shared another few moments with their lips locked. The rest of the group was too distracted by the photo to realize their friends were making out.

"It looks nearly identical to the one that Hermit Purple created." Polnareff muttered.

"Hermit Who?" Mista questioned.

"Hermit Purple is my fa… Mr. Joestar's stand." Josuke explained. Mista simply nodded his head, curious about this 'Mr. Joestar' person.

"There was a rumor that DIO had two stands. One was The World, his main stand." Polnareff explained. "However, he had another stand similar to Mr. Joestar's stand, which didn't have a name. I'd assume that was the stand that was gained by the body of Jonathan. I think it was just nicknamed 'The Passion' or something like that." He added.

"So DIO probably took some photos of himself, but for what purpose?" Rohan wondered aloud.

"Beats me." Polnareff shrugged.

"I'm just more interested in the fact that Giorno's dad was a vampire. That's fuckin' sick." Mista exclaimed.

Polnareff just sighed and shook his head.

"This does bring up an interesting question though. Is Giorno part vampire or not?" Rohan questioned.

The group all looked at each other, before turning their heads towards Giorno and Trish. They gasped in horror, seeing Giorno sat on Trish's lap, with his mouth on Trish's neck.

"OH MY GOD, GIORNO!" Polnareff cried, covering his eyes.

Giorno stopped what he was doing, before looking back at the group. His eyes widened in fear.

"U-Uh, it's not what it looks like." He stammered.

Trish opened her eyes, looked up, and gave an annoyed glance to the rest of the group. "Damnit guys, can't we have a moment together?" She fumed.

The group's eyes widened. "Wait, so Giorno wasn't sucking your blood?" Mista questioned.

Trish sat bewildered. "No, he wasn't." She stated.

"Wait, is this because my dad's a vampire?" Giorno questioned.

The group looked to each other, and all at once, a unanimous "Perhaps" echoed in the room.

Giorno sighed. "Look, if I was a vampire, then wouldn't I have been burned in sunlight?" He questioned.

"Or would my reflection not show up in that mirror over there?" He asked, pointing towards a mirror that reflected the entire scene laid out before them.

Once more, unanimously, the group echoed a "Perhaps" in the room.

Giorno shook his head and chuckled. "Are we done here?" He asked.

The rest of the group nodded their heads.

"Alright, now are we good to go or not?" Giorno questioned.

"Yeah, I think we're good here. Okuyasu and I still have like a half hour left in our shift, so we should probably get going." Josuke admitted, stepping out of the turtle with Koichi and Rohan.

Mista glanced back at his friends, before giving them a smirk, and exited the turtle. Polnareff stood, gesturing Giorno and Trish out.

"I know I'm happy that you two are together now, but… Jesus Harold Christ, keep it in your pants man. At least when you're in the turtle. And don't involve me." He pleaded.

Giorno and Trish chuckled, and nodded, before the both of them exited the turtle, hand in hand. Polnareff shook his head to himself and chuckled. He looked outside the turtle's room and beamed.

"Congrats kid, you did it." Polnareff said, before returning back outside.

"Hey Fugo, guess what?" Mista asked, sitting down next to Fugo.

Fugo sighed. "What is it?" He questioned.

"So, apparently, Giorno's dad is a vampire from the 1800's with a stand that can stop time." Mista excitedly replied.

Okuyasu and Yukako blinked for a moment. "Wait, Giorno is DIO's son?" Yukako questioned.

"Yeah." Giorno muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, as he and Trish sat down.

"Don't worry, Giorno's cool with us." Josuke reassured.

Fugo stared back at Mista, giving him one elongated blink.

"What's the legal drinking age here?" He asked. Laugher erupted from the table.

"It's not even five o'clock Fugo." Mista joked.

"Well Guido, it's like they say. It's five o'clock somewhere in the world." Fugo declared. Everyone at the table roared with laughter.

* * *

Giorno and Trish lay in their hotel room, just enjoying the others company.

"Well, this trip has been eventful." Trish admitted.

Giorno chuckled. "I'd say that's putting it lightly." He said, planting a kiss upon her cheek.

"So, what time do we leave for the airport tomorrow?" Trish asked.

"We should be on the plane by noon." Giorno replied.

Trish sighed. "I wish that we could stay a bit longer." She murmured.

"You know how Mista is. Any longer than three days, and he'll throw a tantrum." Giorno said.

Trish then rolled over on top of Giorno. "I guess it doesn't matter where we are, I'll still be close to you." She said, before leaning in for a kiss.

Giorno chuckled, and leaned in to accept her kiss.

On the next bed over, their stands observed their actions.

"Crazy kids." Gold Experience chuckled, with Spice Girl laughing.

"We can hear you, ya know?" Both Giorno and Trish called out, pausing their kiss, and glaring towards their stands.

The two stands laughed, before returning to their users.

Giorno rolled his eyes. "They're both weird." He muttered.

Trish giggled. "Aren't stands a reflection of one's personality?" She asked.

Giorno narrowed his eyes, glaring at Trish's innocent face. "Don't try to bring logic into this, otherwise you're sleeping on the other bed alone tonight." Giorno jokingly threatened.

Trish rolled her eyes, snuggling in closer to Giorno.

* * *

A/N: I'd be lying if I said that I came up with the kiss scene by myself. Credit to the GioTrish queen herself, Auralime, for the inspiration for the scene.


	16. Arrivederci, Morioh

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Yukako questioned.

Trish sighed. "Unfortunately, it seems that we do." She replied.

Passione and the Morioh group all stood right outside the gate to the plane back to Italy.

"Look, it's not that we hate you," Mista began "it's just that if we stay any longer than four days in a place, something bad is gonna happen."

Fugo rolled his eyes. "Wasn't Diavolo showing up bad enough?" He questioned.

Mista glared at him. "Don't question my beliefs, Panni." He glowered jokingly.

Fugo sighed. "Whatever." He muttered.

"Anyway," Giorno interjected "Morioh was lovely, and I'll be sure to visit again."

Josuke smiled. "Yeah, I was beginning to miss the action from 99', but I think I enjoy the mundanity." He admitted.

"You know, I've been wondering what happened here in 99'. Everyone seems to remember that year the most." Giorno said.

The Morioh group chuckled awkwardly. "Oh, nothing really happened. Just that a David Bowie look alike with a severe hand fetish and a stand that made contact bombs nearly killed all of us." Koichi stated.

Passione looked back with startled expressions. "It's a dark time of the past that no one really wants to bring up." Yukako added.

"S-Sorry for asking." Giorno apologized.

"It's fine." Josuke reassured.

"Flight 397 From S City, M Prefecture to Naples, Italy will be departing in 10 minutes. All passengers for flight 397, please begin boarding."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Koichi said.

"For now. I'm sure we'll meet again." Giorno replied.

Josuke smiled. "Now that I know you're my granduncle, I'll be sure to expect some good gifts from you." He joked.

Giorno chuckled. "If you're lucky, Josuke." He replied.

The group all laughed together. "Alright, now it's time for the mandatory group hug." Mista stated.

The rest of Passione rolled their eyes, but decided to play along. That's when they saw Yukako's hair suddenly grow to great lengths.

"Holy shit, Rapunzel's about to wrap us in for a hug." Mista joked.

"Love Deluxe is especially good for group hugs like this." Yukako stated, pulling everyone in with her hair for a hug.

For once in their lives, the entirety of Passione wore a smile with pride, as did the Morioh group.

Love Deluxe loosened its grip on the group a moment later.

"So, that's your stand, huh? Interesting." Trish commented.

Yukako smiled. "Thanks." She replied.

"Well, we should get going." Fugo commented, pointing to his watch.

Giorno nodded, before turning to the Morioh group.

"Arrivederci." Giorno's group called, before making their way to the gate.

"Arrive what now?" Okuyasu wondered.

Koichi chuckled. "No, it's arrivederci. It's formal Italian for goodbye." He explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Okuyasu commented.

Koichi rolled his eyes, as the Morioh group left the airport.

* * *

"We'll reach our destination in 15 hours. Until then, enjoy the flight."

"Well, I guess it's time to kick back and relax, eh Fugo?" Mista said, kicking his legs up.

Fugo sighed. "Yeah, another 20 hour flight sat next to you." He grumbled.

"Hey, at least you have me with you this time." Polnareff spoke up.

"You're just Mista's enabler for weird shit." Fugo retorted.

Mista chuckled, draping an arm around Fugo's shoulder, saying "Aw, come on Panni, at least indulge in it with me." Fugo rolled his eyes.

"Besides," Mista went on "finding out Giorno's dad was a vampire brings me back to one of my old theories."

Fugo groaned. "Let me guess, it's the 'super mega ancient vampires that awoke during World War 2' theory, isn't it?" He questioned.

Mista's grin grew. "Aw, I'm so glad you remembered." He rejoiced.

Fugo groaned even louder. "Please, you talked my ear off about that two years ago, how couldn't I remember? I don't believe that there were ancient deities with the same name as rock bands." He muttered.

"I mean, I fought a guy who called himself Vanilla Ice, so…" Polnareff trailed off.

Mista erupted into laugher. Fugo just rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

Polnareff sighed. 'I don't know if Mista meeting Mr. Joestar would be a good thing or not.' He thought to himself.

Five rows up from the trio, Giorno and Trish sat side by side, with Trish's head sleepily resting on Giorno's shoulder.

"Another 15 hours until we're back in Italy." She sighed to herself.

Giorno chuckled. "You say that like it's a bad thing." He replied.

Trish giggled. "Of course it is, you're keeping me all to yourself." She joked.

Giorno rolled his eyes with a smile. "You say that like this isn't what you want." He said.

Trish looked back at him with a smile. "I guess I'm a bad liar, aren't I?" She giggled, planting a kiss on Giorno's cheek.

"I'm all yours, Trish." He said.

Trish looked back at him, saying "And I'm all yours, Giorno~."

Giorno and Trish both sighed, as they rested their heads beside each other, smiles plastered on their faces, soon falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Hey GioGio, welcome back!" Murolo called from the terminal.

Giorno smiled at him through tired eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Murolo." He replied.

Cannolo Murolo gazed at the scene in front of him. Giorno stood his eyes nearly ready to shut, with Trish leaning on him, ready to fall asleep. Fugo was holding Polnareff, both of them looking fine as ever. And poor Mista stood latching on to Fugo, as he seemed ready to throw up right on Fugo.

"Is everything alright?" Murolo questioned, knowing the answer.

"It seems to be quite the reverse of what happened when we first landed in Morioh." Fugo remarked, remembering when he was in the same position as Mista.

Polnareff sighed. "Let's get everyone home before someone throws up." He sighed. Fugo and Murolo nodded, before taking everyone's luggage and heading for the exit.

"G-Giorno…" Trish weakly began.

Giorno turned his gaze as best he could to Trish. "Yes, Trish?" He replied, murmuring.

"I think I'll stick with you tonight, if you don't mind." Trish mumbled loud enough for Giorno to hear.

He weakly smiled, saying "I thought that was the plan from the start."

Trish groaned, clearly not having enough energy to deal with Giorno's jokes. Either way, Trish still smiled to herself.

Murolo looked back at Giorno and Trish with a raised eyebrow, before turning to Fugo.

"Hey Fugo, do you mind me asking why Trish is so touchy feely with GioGio?" He questioned. Fugo chuckled.

"Let's just say that they may or may not be dating right now." He replied.

Murolo's eyes widened, before he smiled to himself. "Good on them." Murolo grinned, as they made their way to the car.

The ride home was nothing extraordinary, although it was fun to see Mista try to hold his stomach on the car ride back. He complained for nearly the whole ride, commenting on Murolo's driving and seething with rage as it seemed that Murolo was driving over every pot hole in existence. But once they got back to the mansion, it was a sigh of relief for everyone in the car. Murolo and Fugo got all the luggage out from the trunk while the rest of the gang made their way back in. Sheila E. and Gianluca sat at the table, both just chatting away their evenings, before both of them turned their attention to the gang marching back in.

"Welcome back." Sheila E. said, taking a look at the gang.

Gianluca stared for a moment, before asking "Jet lag?" Groans echoed which signified his theory was correct.

"Get to bed. It'll probably be the best for you all." Sheila E. stated, before shooing the gang off to their rooms.

Mista groaned as he stumbled up the stairs and down the hall towards his room. Giorno and Trish did the same, but in a more graceful manner. A moment later, Fugo and Murolo returned, both of them panting, luggage in hand.

"And this is why I'm never letting Polnareff make me do that again." Fugo panted. Murolo nodded his head in agreeance.

Giorno slammed open his door, guiding Trish into the room. Even without the lights on, Giorno knew where to walk in the dark to get around his room. He shut the door behind him, stumbling and fumbling towards his bed. At last, the two of them flopped down onto Giorno's bed, nearly knocking out instantly. Trish lay curled up slightly, with Giorno curled up next to her. He gripped her arm like a child with a teddy bear. Giorno's last conscious thoughts were of where next to take Trish, before he and Trish fell into a coma.

* * *

A/N: And we… are not done yet. I'll be posting the epilogue next week, which'll be a one chapter wrap up.


	17. Epilogue

While fall may signify death in nature, that doesn't mean that everything should be about doom and gloom. It eases you into the brutal cold that winter will bring, preparing you for the worst. Even still, the weather is not for everyone. Although, many people still enjoy the atmosphere brought by the fall. Two of these people would be meeting for a lovely evening together.

In the long remembered restaurant from Team Bucciarati's past, Giorno sat at the familiar table, fiddling with a GameBoy Color. Due to the colder weather, Giorno now wore a black sweater, with gray khaki pants and black boots. Gold Experience sat next to him, enjoying a scone, and acting as an unnecessary player two to Giorno.

"So, how far are you into the game?" Gold Experience questioned.

"I've just gotten to Kanto." Giorno quickly explained, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You talk like I know what that is." Gold Experience retorted.

Giorno chuckled. "My bad. I've beaten the main game, and now I'm doing the side quests." He explained yet again.

Gold Experience simply replied with an unamused "Ah." before taking another bite out of his scone.

Giorno looked back at Gold Experience for a moment, before asking "When did you begin to eat?" Gold Experience chuckled.

"Remember back in Morioh, when you and Trish went out on that date?" He questioned. Giorno raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Spice Girl and I may or may not have taken some of your sushi." Gold Experience explained. Giorno sighed and chuckled.

"Well, curiosity fed the cat this time, I guess." He muttered, returning his attention to the game.

Gold Experience heard footsteps approaching and looked up. Before him, he saw Trish with Spice Girl right behind her, waving. Trish was wearing a black winter coat, with a pink t-shirt underneath, black dress pants, and her same old brown boots. Gold Experience nudged Giorno, who looked up from his game and smiled. Quickly saving the game, he shut off the GameBoy, got up, and greeted Trish with a hug and a kiss.

"It's great to see you again, Trish." Giorno said, pulling out a chair for her next to his.

"It's been like six months since we've last seen each other eye to eye, hasn't it?" Trish remarked, taking her seat.

Giorno chuckled, taking his seat next to hers. "Well, we are both very busy people. With me running the mafia, and you being on tour, it hasn't been easy to catch a break." He said.

Trish sighed, saying "Yeah, you're right."

Giorno looked to Trish, as their eyes met.

"Either way, happy eight month anniversary." Trish said, planting a kiss on Giorno's cheek.

Giorno's cheeks began to rosy up, as did Trish's.

"Happy eight month anniversary, Trish." Giorno replied, going in for the bolder kiss on the lips, which Trish accepted.

Gold Experience and Spice Girl sat across from their users, watching their actions unfold.

"Well, aren't they just cute?" Spice Girl jested, taking two cannoli and handing one of them to Gold Experience, who gladly took it.

"Yeah, they are." Gold Experience replied.

"So, how's the mafia been?" Spice Girl asked, taking a bite out of her cannoli.

"Eh, it's been quiet." Gold Experience commented.

"That must be nice. I don't think I can remember one night where my eardrums weren't bleeding afterwards." Spice Girl shuddered.

"Do you even have eardrums?" Trish questioned, putting herself into their conversation.

Spice Girl glared back at Trish. "I don't think so, but just because I don't have them doesn't mean I'm not hurting after our shows." She remarked.

"Well, then that must mean you've been putting on a great show." Giorno said.

Spice Girl giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said, before returning her attention to Gold Experience.

"So, I saw you were on your GameBoy earlier. Does that mean that you decided to take my advice?" Trish questioned.

Giorno chuckled. "Yeah, I picked up a copy of Crystal and, I must say, I have enjoyed it thus far." He said.

Trish smiled. "And I assume you picked the best starter, right?" Trish questioned.

"Of course." Giorno replied.

Trish smile grew. "Good, I knew you'd pick Totodile." She grinned.

Giorno cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I guess we have a different definition of best starter." He chuckled.

Trish glared back at him. "Are you saying that Totodile isn't the best one?" She questioned.

"I'm not saying that, I just picked Cyndaquil. I like my fire types." Giorno stated.

"You're both wrong. It's the grass one that's the best." Gold Experience called from the other side of the table with a mouthful of cannoli.

"Right, that's what I'm saying. Chikorita is so cute." Spice Girl giggled.

Giorno and Trish rolled their eyes, before returning to normal conversations.

"So, how has everyone else been?" Trish asked.

"Well, everyone's doing well. Right before I left, they were taking turns on the GameCube playing Melee." Giorno replied.

Trish sighed. "I've considered getting into Smash, but never had the time to get into it." She said.

Giorno chuckled. "Well, you're preferred opponent would probably not be either Gianluca or Fugo. Let me tell you, they have kicked everyone else's ass at the game." He warned.

Trish giggled. "How so?" She questioned.

Giorno smirked. "Well," he began "Gianluca will not give you any breathing room with Captain Falcon. He will chase you until he can guarantee a style kill with Falcon Punch."

"And what about Fugo?" Trish asked.

"He'll just bounce you around with Jigglypuff like it's nobody's business. And when he's put you to sleep, that's when he goes for the rest confirm." Giorno said, shuddering just thinking about how Fugo gets sometimes in the game.

Trish looked back at Giorno shocked. "Wait, Fugo plays as Jigglypuff? As in the little pink ball?" She questioned.

Giorno chuckled. "I know, I was just as shocked when I saw it for the first time. His Puff is terrifying at times." He explained.

"As for everyone else in the house, next on the list is Mista, then me, then Sheila E., then Pol-"

That's when Giorno's eyes lit up and he grinned broadly.

Trish looked at him partially concerned. "Hey Giorno, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that it's come to my attention that I've just been meaning to give you something for a while now." Giorno replied.

Gold Experience looked back towards Giorno, realizing what he was about to do. "Hey Spice, we should probably give these two a moment alone." He said to Spice Girl.

She raised an eyebrow, before getting Gold Experience's message.

"We'll see you both later." Spice Girl said, as her and Gold Experience returned to their users.

Trish looked back at Giorno with confusion. "What do you have for me?" She asked.

"Well," Giorno began, fidgeting around underneath the table for something "Polnareff was cleaning out the turtle's room earlier today, and he found something I bought back in Morioh that I meant for a birthday gift, but never got around to giving it to you." Giorno finally pulled out a green paper bag.

Trish looked at the bag, and then back to Giorno, her heart picking up it's pace.

"Could you close your eyes, Trish?" Giorno requested.

Trish followed Giorno's instructions. She heard the screeching of a chair being pushed back, and footsteps walking around behind her. Her heart was beating faster now. Trish felt Giorno's hands on her shoulder, as something metal was draped around her neck.

She heard Giorno sit back down next to her, with her hand in his, as he said "You can open your eyes now."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked down, seeing a brilliant pink pearl on a silver chained necklace. She gasped, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, Giorno. It's beautiful." She beamed.

Giorno chuckled. "I may or may not have gotten that a few minutes before the fight with Diavolo." He admitted.

The two locked eyes and smiled at each other. "Thank you, Giorno." Trish said, before she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

"You're welcome, Trish." Giorno whispered to her, following Trish's lead, as their lips gently crashed together.

Giorno and Trish were in a world of their own, just enjoying themselves. After having not spoken to each other face to face in nearly half a year, it was like a dream come true to finally be back together. Long distance relationships are hard for a multitude of reasons, but the two made it work. Whenever she was getting ready to leave for her next concert, Giorno would always call and give Trish his love and support. They would spend hours at a time just talking on the phone, just enjoying the others company. Even on the loneliest nights, just thinking about Trish would make Giorno happy. The two had been through thick and thin, and still loved each other. She was his, and he was hers. And that would never change.

* * *

A/N: And now, we're done. I know I should have probably done something shorter for my first piece, but I could really care less. The next piece will be some chapter re-writes from Part 5. Mainly where Trish will play a bigger role than she did throughout the part. In particular, during Grateful Dead, Babyface, the first encounter with Diavolo, Green Day, Chariot Requiem, and the finale. That'll probably happen in a few weeks, or months, as my second semester of college started this past Monday. So it'll probably be a project that I use any extra free time I get during then. Either way, I've appreciated the feedback throughout the past few months, and I'm thankful for all the support on the story. Until next time, Arrivederci or something like that.

-Ilventoaureo


End file.
